


The Painted Prisoner

by happyseeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom, Undertale AU Multiverse
Genre: Ecto-Boobs(Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fighting, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Letting someone have sex with you to make something up to them, M/M, Mention of taking posionious pills if captured by the enemy, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not really a kidnapping fic, Past Rape/Non-con, Questionable as fuck Ink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Trauma because of rape, Using your captor for comfort, graphic sex scene, somewhat graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyseeker/pseuds/happyseeker
Summary: A fight gone too far, Ink loses control and takes Error through force. Error becomes pregnant with their child, which changes everything between the creation and destruction gods. Error must process what has happened to him, now filled with hatred coveting for revenge. Ink has to come to terms with his crimes and see if he can ever make things right.





	1. You just weren’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be mindful of the warnings, guys! Thanks!

Shuddering. Emptiness. Screaming. Voices. Torture. All words Ink would use to describe Error's existence. Said skeleton huffed and leaned his weight back into his palms. He sat casually, one leg propped up, one stretched out, lying along a white nonexistent floor. His eyes quickly glanced at Error, who shivered underneath a dark blanket- a little ways away from him. 

Ink awkwardly looked away and scratched behind his skull. His eyes found the ceiling and he muttered a quiet curse. He couldn't stay here too much longer. The anti-void was known for screwing people up. Still. . .he returned his gaze to Error, the guy wasn't even glitching out and crashing, he was just silent and. . .shaking. 

Ink blew air from between his teeth. He hadn't meant for things to escalate as they had. He was just so angry. So furious. Error had destroyed another one of his creations and had laughed callously when confronted for it. Error didn't understand the determination and creative effort artists and himself put into these AUs. He had no sympathy for other beings! He had slaughtered more than Ink could count! Ink had just lost it! 

He blushed momentarily . . . He could never kill Error. They had too much history. Plus Ink knew somewhere deep inside of Error there was goodness. And Ink always gave Error chances to change, always! He felt a stab of anger! It's not like I don't care, it's not like I didn't try! If he wasn't so stubborn! Ink thought in frustration, maybe-maybe we could be friends again. . . Like we were all that time ago. 

Ink gave another look at the shaking Error and then looked away sadly. That wasn't happening now. Shoot. . .

Ink suddenly perked up in surprise. He felt a vague energy from inside Error. He narrowed his eyes, stood, and then walked over. When Error realized Ink had moved, he scrambled backwards and let out a hideous shriek! Ink frowned, squatted down, and grabbed his shoulder forcefully to still him. Error cursed horribly but did little more than fearfully wobble in terms of physical resistance. He had tears in his eyes as Ink harshly lifted his red shirt.

" No, please! Don't, f-fucker!" Ink rolled his eyes, Error was so dramatic. Ink felt clearly the magic of an awakening soul and could see a small colored light already forming. He had created enough life to know what that was. He smiled warmly, the artist in him couldn't help it.

" Oh Error, it's going to be beautiful." he said, voice filled with genuine awe. Error froze his panic and looked to Ink, who looked him straight in the eyes as if nothing had happened. . . 

" No. . . NO!" Error screamed upon realization, shoving Ink away and then crawling away, falling on his face once as his trembling arms gave out. Ink frowned at the reaction, but supposed it was expected. Error hated abominations. " I won't-WON'T do it!" Error swore, eyes glitching strongly now, blocking the traumatized skeleton's sight. 

Ink felt one of his eyes twitch, he stalked over and stepped on Error's back harshly, causing a cry from the destruction god. He kneeled down quickly, grabbing Error’s shoulders and flipping him over.

" You threaten my child, I'll rape you again." It sounded so cold and cruel aloud. But Ink swore it isn't quite like that. You just weren't there. You didn't know Error. You just WEREN'T there.

" No, please! I-I-" Error felt even more helpless without his vision. He could only feel the tight, merciless grip of Ink's hands on his shoulders, " I don't want t-that!" 

" Then stay still, bitch." Error shivered and stopped struggling- he looked to the side of himself, wishing he were dead. Hate and fear filled each of his bones. He wouldn't die though, not till after he watched the life drain from Ink's fading eye sockets. Not until he saw this shithole's rainbow dust! 

Ink pulled Error's shirt up again and saw the light once more. What a unique creation. It's signature was already so strong and it was like nothing Ink had ever felt before. And there would be nothing like it again. Unless of course, he made this a hobby. It hovered above Error's spine, bound to the god's soul with its own life. Ink looked up at Error and saw his horror and shame and hatred as he trembled. Seeing Error's attractive spine like this again was. . . Ink couldn't put it into words. Although he was all for creating descriptions. The words that came closest were probably- Relish. Power. Desire. Possession. Ink felt his pelvis heat like someone had spilled hot wax over it. He sighed and trailed his hand over the spine longingly. Error gasped and cussed.

" Y-you said you wouldn't!" he cried and Ink looked up at him indignantly. 

" I'm NOT!" Ink protested, huffing in discontentment.

" Then get your fucking hands off me!" Error demanded and Ink stood, fine. His head began to hurt. He glanced warily at the ceiling once more. He had to go. He glanced once more at Error, whose temporary glitched eyes were clearing up. There was a part of Ink who wondered how Error survived this place. The answer was he didn't, not without losing things along the way. 

" Error, I'm serious about the baby. I will hurt you if you hurt it." Ink threatened and Error gave the most horrible, glitched laughter. His reason, if you could call what Error had reason, was returning.

" Trust me you already have." he replied bitterly, and then laughed some more and some more and more still; it getting harsher as he continued. Ink flinched as the noise became unbearable. Well, there goes the rest of Error's sanity, he thought, if there even was any left to lose. His soul was wistful and sorrowful as he brushed an exit and hopped through it, leaving the cackles to echo off the emptiness of the anti-void; for the sound to grow and expand until it was just shrieking in the rhythm of laughter. Ink was wrong though, Error did have a little bit of sanity left. Completely insane men were not capable of plotting murders so vehemently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you like this story! I'd be so happy if you checked out my original work! Where you can find both of my published books is at https://cupidfish88.wixsite.com/danielastonebooks .   
> My two published books(another coming soon):  
> Color Me Blue! Now available at https://www.amazon.com/Color-Me-Blue-Daniel-Stone/dp/1717858716/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1541447993&sr=8-1&keywords=color+me+blue+daniel+stone&dpID=5182XWsbkyL&preST=_SY344_BO1,204,203,200_QL70_&dpSrc=srch! It's a mature story of pain, secrets, and sabotage. Please, please check it out if you have time! Thank you so much!
> 
> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!


	2. Baby, Hon, Good Little Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you like this story! I'd be so happy if you checked out my original work! Where you can find both of my published books is at https://cupidfish88.wixsite.com/danielastonebooks .   
> My two published books(another coming soon):  
> Color Me Blue! Now available at https://www.amazon.com/Color-Me-Blue-Daniel-Stone/dp/1717858716/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1541447993&sr=8-1&keywords=color+me+blue+daniel+stone&dpID=5182XWsbkyL&preST=_SY344_BO1,204,203,200_QL70_&dpSrc=srch! It's a mature story of pain, secrets, and sabotage. Please, please check it out if you have time! Thank you so much!
> 
> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!

" You need to come through." 

" No, I won't!" Ink sighed deeply. " Error," he stated sternly, as if talking to a disobedient child, " I'm not playing around." 

" Error, I'm not playing around." Error mocked in a high-pitched tone. Ink frowned and felt some anger rise up in his ribcage. " It's not a request." the god pointed to the portal. " Come over here, right now." Error frowned and crossed his arms, feet staying firmly planted in the anti-void. 

Are you fucking kidding me? Ink thought but was grateful for the fact that Error wasn't trying to run. He was being defiant, but carefully so, as if mindful of the creation god's limits. Error glowered with enough hatred to kill, all but missed by Ink, who only gazed at him with frustration. Ink hopped through the portal, the anti-void stinging his head slightly; giving him a headache. He landed gracefully beside Error, who turned his skull sharply, to stare harshly. Ink cleared his throat.

" I'm going to ask nicely one last time." he stated professionally and patted the handle of the paintbrush on his back to proof it. Error's eyes narrowed. " Go through the portal." Ink said with more edge. Error stood still for a moment and then, grousing loudly, took a step through. Ink smiled and followed behind him, closing the portal with his magic as he did. 

The land they stepped into was much different than the crushing, swallowing blank slate of the anti-void, where sounds came from every direction but the one they were supposed to originate and there was so much white you saw it even upon closing your eyes. This was Ink's home, where Dream sometimes occasionally stopped by, a realm also of some white but also a rainbow of life. 

The floor seemed to made of paper, of all different colors and images, laid together so not a centimeter of blank remained. Papers depicting the underground, in all shapes and variations, of all the monsters and humans, all in different attire and expressions. The ceiling and walls seemed to move a bit, making the whole place sway gently. The pictures and sketches and final products rolled; a gentle sea of parachetment. It was wonderfully home to Ink. It was disgusting to Error. So many abominations. So many repulsive abnormalities; so much garbage. If he could burn this place to ground, he would. He’d burn it out of existence, leaving Ink to choke on the flames. Metaphorically of course, since Ink, both as a god and a skeleton, did not need to breath. Unlike I'm sure at least one of these vomit-inducing abominations, Error thought fouly with a shudder, warily looking around, so damn unnatural. 

Ink pulled his brush from his back and Error tensed, his hands becoming claws into his shorts. His soul pounded, sweat formed, mind blanked. 

Ink gently opened a paint bottle from his belt. It was a dark blue color. He popped it open and swirled paint outward onto the brush, making Ink smile warmly. His bones buzzed with the imagination of artists everywhere, he was feeling especially strong today. Soaking the tip of the brush, Ink wandered away from Error, who was still quaking, and began to carefully yet quickly paint; knowing the limits of his imagination were the only limits of his ability. 

Error watched in horror as a dazzling night sky, filled with stars, appeared and then slowly changed from a floating model to growing into the actual sky above them. Nervously, the destruction god watched it cover the paper ceiling, as if preparing to smother them beneath it. Seeing such things created right before his eyes scared him. Ink making things, scared him. By the time Error had looked down there was dark green grass beneath his feet, soft as fabric to the touch. Ink stood beside a fluffy, large blanket with pillows, grinning like a fool. Error frowned deeply but calmed some. He tried to control his outward fear as he walked towards the blanket as he knew Ink wanted him too. He didn't want to give the creator the satisfaction of seeing him scared, he knew Ink enjoyed seeing him sweat; the sicko.

Ink was over the moon! Error is being so cooperative today! he thought and felt full of energy and excitement. He plopped down on the fluffy blanket and patted the area next to him, smiling. Error made an expression of horrible distaste and sat down, at least six feet away. 

" Error!" Ink complained, sounding whiny, " Come here!" 

" No way, rainbow asshole!”

Ink groaned and placed a hand to his face. He felt like he was Classic Sans after another reset, ground-fucking-hog day. " Now!" Ink barked, frustration turning to rage. " You piece of shit!" he snarled and Error leaped up as Ink jumped for him! 

Ink landed on top of him and Error summoned his wires quickly to defend himself. He wrapped them expertly around Ink's underarms and pulled sharply; yanking him off. Suspended it the air for a moment, Ink's eyes widened, Error hadn't physically fought him in a while. He looked back to Error in surprise and then. . .smiled. Error was shaking, tears already in his eyes, extended hand; trembling, still laying on the ground, propped up by a dubious elbow. He was so frightened. So cute, Ink thought, jeez, I'm not really going to hurt him, he should know that by now. 

" Error, let me go." he coaxed, voice mild but assertive. Error's mind was such a disaster, he could barely formulate the concentration to keep his protective wires up. He felt tears drop down his face as he released his weapons, them pulling up into the nonexistence and then destroying themselves. Ink dropped down from the height, landing expertly. 

" Error." Ink stated, standing and collecting himself. Error had tears flowing fearfully down his face now, he sat up and curled inward. Ink felt pity grow in his soul. " Oh Error, don't cry." he walked over slowly the few steps and leaned down over his weeping rival. " It's gonna be ok." he brought a hand to rub Error's back and Error flinched at the touch once but then, as Ink began to caress his spine and ribs, he just continued to sob. Poor thing, Ink thought, feeling love and gush in his soul; I scared him so bad. 

Error really did hate himself, he hated Ink more, but he hated himself. That he couldn't just get over it! Why couldn't he!? It's so fucking dumb! he thought in anguish, it's not happening! I'm fine! Yet no matter what Error told himself every time he saw Ink, his blood froze. Valor smashed, those fucking memories replaying over and over again in his fucking head! Ink's sick, sultry, breathless voice. 'You like that don't ya, baby?, Oh fuck, Error, you feel so good, hon, Take that cock like a good little boy.' Error shoved his hand over his mouth. Shut up! he screamed, " Shut up!" he screamed aloud. 

Ink jumped a bit and then chuckled, " That's so rude, Error. Keep talking like that and I'll have to punish you." Error's eyes widened; he somehow tripped backwards over his own feet and fell backward onto his pelvis. Ink towered over him, cheekily. 

" N-no!" Error exclaimed, voice blubbery from his tears. Ink put his hands on his hips, and thought Error looked delectable with a trembling jaw and tears in his eyes. " Wellll, maybe I won't. If you ask really nice." he proposed with amused mockery. Error felt more tears slip free from his sockets, he was starting to glitch out. 'ERROR's starting to cover his eyes and he hated it. Could not be worse timing! he distressed. " Please don't! Ink please! I-I don't wanna!" he pleaded, crying in between his words. 

Ink felt his soul fill with love, Error may be pregnant but HE was the real baby. Ink squatted down so he was head level with the now blind destruction god. " Don't wanna what?" he asked, smirking quietly. 

Error sobbed, " I don't want you to f-fuck m-" He descended into uncontrollable sobbing. A tender smile crossed Ink's face and his yellow and blue eyes blinked contently, his pupils changing shape into the next creation. He pulled Error into a hug meant to comfort, holding his victim’s skull to his scarf. Error cried and cried, and Ink sighed and huffed and eventually began to talk to fill the silence as the sobs began to quiet. . . and eventually Error hugged him back too.


	3. Wonderful World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-somewhat graphic birth in this chapter-it's honestly not that bad to me but I'm not overly squeamish, though I don't like gore, cause well this isn't gore, it's natural birth, what was I talking about. Oh, yeah, warning and all-if you don't want that, just like skim that part, though I don't think it's that bad. It's only the first half of the chapter! Thanks for all the hits! I really didn't expect so many so soon on this work! You guys are great! I hope you enjoy The Painted Prisoner as it continues! :)

The soft fabrics of pastel underneath Error felt hard. “ Ah!” he screamed out, he threw his head back in complete and utter pain, gritting his teeth tightly. The contractions were SO BAD! “ You’re doing great!” Ink pleaded, “ He’s almost here! Just a little more!” 

Error’s black palms and scarlet, beige topped fingers, dug into the fabric with agonizing force. He hated this! Hated this! He cried out more and though tears wanted to form in his eyes, he would not let them! He had endured so much worse from his rapist, in emotional trauma, in mental damage, this physical pain-this simple if overbearing physical sensation would not bring him to tears. He was above tears. Above this petty abomination.

The contractions had been going on for hours, leaving and coming and coming hard with their intensity. Finally though, it was near the end. He was gasping for air and screaming and something began to breach his vagina, stretching it as far as it could go. He howled in pain. He would let Ink tear it out of him if that meant this could be OVER! “ Ahh FUCK!” 

Ink had a stressed, delighted, worried smile. “ You’re doing amazing! He’s almost here!” Ink looked back down to the opening. He had never seen birth this close before. He was a little worried something would go wrong and he'd be ill-prepared to deal with it. If Error or their baby got seriously injured because of his mistake, he’d never forgive himself. He would feel especially bad for Error since. . .Error didn't want this baby in the first place.

It had been fun. It had been. In getting Error to spend time with him, in getting to ogle him, in being above everything he knew was wrong. Ink was very aware of his moral impurities. Of course what he had done to Error all those months ago was wrong but he had never laid hands on him again, only kept a close eye on him to watch the health of their child. And having one of his biggest foe’s wandering around his home, too fearful to attack him or destroy universes, was incredibly nice. Technically Ink had saved hundreds, possibly thousands, possibly hundreds of thousands of lives in this period of nine months. Sure, Error still trembled when he got too close and would sometimes break down crying and he’d have a little fun, flaunt his power, but in the end, he never saw it as that damaging. It would be fine. Error would get over it. But after watching the skeleton he was smitten for gripe and moan in pain for hours and now, seeing the wet magic coat this newborn's skull as it crowned and stretched Error’s vagina, Ink realized just how serious his actions were. 

Sweat poured down his skull, his eye shapes of blue and yellow changing very quickly and erratically, revealing his anxiety. His large brown scarf was torn off, laid a ways away, he had gotten too hot from wearing it. Frowning at another loud scream from Error, he looked up to Error’s pained face. This was serious. This child was theirs and he was forever. Ink still believed, as he had since the moment of the child’s conception, that it was beautiful. It was so unique and special and wonderful. There was such beauty in creation. But this was not an artist assisted project, that he would observe through pages of his magical drawing paper but rather a personal, close being that he was completely and utterly responsible for.

The baby was almost through, Ink could see its arms now, Error was muffling his shouts into his yellow teeth. Then finally the inky black baby pushed through. Ink carefully helped the baby onto the soft bed and a loud, high-pitched cry entered the air. Error collapsed back, reeling, the contractions still coming but lessening quickly. He tried desperately to get air back into his bones. 

Ink then grabbed the medical scissors, he had painted earlier, to his left. He at first had wanted help with this, this and the birth in general, but Error insisted on privacy. Ink decided to grant him at least that, since he most definitely refused his other request of having the child in the Anti-void. Not only would the baby be quickly damaged by that place but Ink would also not be able to stay long without retaining mental damage. And he couldn't leave Error unsupervised, that would result in an attempt at infanticide for sure.

The magical scissors cut the invisible magical link between child and father. The baby screamed louder, Error was still breathing heavily, giving small moans of discomfort as the contractions slowed. For the first time in over seven months his darkish dull blue ecto-belly faded, no longer needed to sustain the child, which was now squirming slightly on the bed. It was stickily coated in blue substances. 

Ink brought a yellow towel over and carefully picked it up and began to clean it. He smiled tenderly. This baby was beautiful. This baby was his. If only it had been conceived in slightly different circumstance. . . Oh well, creation could not be stopped. It had no limits. That's what Error failed to realize. Creativity would always find a way and replace however much he would destroy. 

The baby's eyes were shut tight and Ink wiped at them gently with the towel, holding the newborn carefully in his arms. The child was black like Error, small parts of his skull were glitched in small blobs. He looked like a spilled ink bottle. His teeth were yellow like Error’s and his nose hole was a startlingly magenta. His small hands were black with pink fingers with yellow tips. Ink’s blue and yellow eye shapes changed to hearts and held there a moment. Some small rainbow tears came to his eyes, the baby had stopped crying as loudly now that he was holding it near him. He would protect this precious thing. Protect it forever. He glanced over to Error, whose eyes had shut, his ribcage still widely extending under his rumpled, crimson t-shirt. “ Baby,” Ink cooed, “ you did so well. Do you wanna see him?” 

Error was exhausted, he wanted to sleep for a million years. He was too tired to get indignant about Ink calling him pet names, too tired to shout no and rant about how much that THING was an abomination. Some small tears edged in his eyes. Stars. . .he had just contributed to the trash. Another disgusting piece of garbage now existed. Error had helped it exist. If only he had been stronger! Killed it in some way! Killed Ink somehow! He could have done it if he wasn't so SCARED! If he still didn't have nightmares of Ink brutally penetrating him, reliving the rape over and over, night after night. Like he was FUCKING OBSESSED with it! When Ink touched over his pregnant tummy with a caring hand, he was often too frightened to push him away. Or when Ink said he should eat, eat because he was eating for two, he could have starved himself, he could have at least had enough dignity to attempt that, even if Ink would probably have ended up force feeding him. . ., because at least then Ink would have to pay in some way. At the very least, he’d be inconvenienced. After all of Error’s inner threats and his hateful promises; all the ways he pictured killing Ink, he could never do anything. He was weak.

After he gave birth, he had promised himself, pleaded with himself, that then this hell would all be over. Then he could go home and Ink would FINALLY leave him alone. He could go back to destroying AUs. He'd make up for this piece of garbage by destroying hundreds of thousands of others. That's how he'd get his revenge on Ink. But how would he-how could he-when Ink getting within ten feet of him made him terrified?! What if Ink got angry at him for destroying creations and raped him again?! Got him pregnant again?! No-no-anything but that! So then, what would he do. . .? Who was he if he couldn't destroy AUs? Aw, man, he carefully closed his sweaty legs, hiding his stretched and abused pussy from Ink. 

“ T-tired.” he muttered, “ Leave me alone.” Ink smiled slightly, respectful that Error wanted some time. He was proud of him for going through that. He had gained a new respect in general for the parent that carried the child. “ Ok, but I really am proud of you.” Ink stood up and baby made a noise of confusion at the movement. “ You did amazing.” 

Error flushed and suddenly really wanted to get his shorts on. He hated when Ink talked to him kindly, gently, when he'd hold him and tell him it was going to be ok when he got scared. He hated himself because he was weak enough to find comfort in his rapist. Because he NEEDED that comfort from his rapist. He turned on his side with a groan of pain, his body still very much hurt. He refused to open his eyes. “ Y-yeah, just get lost.” 

Ink smiled gently and said calmly, “ Ok, I’ll see you in a little bit.” 

When Ink carefully shut the door, Error opened his red backed sockets, the white eye light and the black, encircled with a blue and then yellow ring, looking dull. He pushed back the tears that wanted to form with determination. He would wait for his body to recover and then he would leave. He didn’t care right now if he could destroy AUs or not, he just needed to go back to the Anti-void. Be away from Ink and think by himself for a while. Then, he sighed with glum eyes, maybe then, he would be able to feel like his old self. 

“ Inky!” Ink grinned widely as he closed the door and looked forward. His friend, another Sans, slightly taller than himself, dressed in a shining gold cape, light blue shirt, and darker blue pants waved to him in greeting. His yellow eye lights were sparkling with glee. He approached quickly and looked down to the swaddle in Ink’s arms. “ Oh STARS, he’s so beautiful! I felt your joy universes away from here! You didn’t tell me the birth was going to be today!” 

Ink chuckled and looked between his smiling friend and the infant with wonder. He stared at the inky baby a moment and his soul felt it would burst. Burst with all the love he felt. 

“ I just can’t believe he’s finally here.” he replied, rocking the baby slightly in his arms. “ I would have told you but well, uh I wasn’t sure it would be today either.” Dream giggled and suddenly, Ink flinched, as the baby began to wail loudly again. Frowning, he looked down and Dream stated, “ Let me.” with confidence.

Dream lifted up his short golden staff, a star ornamentation on both ends. He waved it carefully above the child’s head and smiled. The baby’s wails slowed and then quickly stopped. Ink blinked widely and then questioned with a grateful smile, “ What did you do?” Dream smiled and answered, “ I sent him your love.” Ink realized it was Dream’s positivity powers. He smiled. “ Thanks.” 

Dream chuckled, “ No problem! Where’s Error?” Ink’s grin turned a little bit awkward.

“ He’s resting, just gave birth after all.” Dream chuckled and said, “ And he was ok with you bringing the baby out of his sight? Man, he must really trust you to be a good daddy, Ink!” Ink laughed uncomfortably. Out of his sight? Ink thought in mortification, Error would be ok with me taking the kid OUT OF THE MULTIVERSE. “ Heh, yup. He trusts me all right.” 

Dream smiled and nodded, looking back to the child with affectionate eye lights. “ Babies are so wonderful, they bring so much joy.” He closed his eyes and explained softly, “ I can feel your joy. The joy of every father, every mother, every parent.” Dream teared up a bit and brought a fingerless gloved hand to cradle the infant’s head. “ They are such sources for happiness. I hope I get to have one day.” 

Ink smiled and said, “ Hey, I need your help with this little rascal right now! And I’m sure you will one day.” Dream smiled brightly and brought his hand back down to his side. “ Thanks, Ink.”

“ Don’t mention it.” Ink looked back down to the child. It squirmed a bit in his grip. His white teeth split into a joyous grin. “ Welcome my son. Welcome to this wonderful world.” He knew staring down at the adorable thing that’d it grow to do amazing things.


	4. Splendid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO-COUGH-COUGH-This is just a note-if you're ever inspired by another fic. . .you should credit that person, cough, cough, throws up, oh boi, ya yucky. Love to all my readers!

“ I’m not doing it!” Ink groaned and stepped out of the way of a quickly thrown pillow. It hit the wall harmlessly. “ Don’t throw things.” he ordered and Error threw another pillow violently. He was spitting mad. He was scared of Ink, but this-this was too far! He didn’t agree to this! Rage boiled and exploded in his soul! This WAS NOT happening!

Ink ducked under this pillow and stated strictly, “ Stop that, I have the baby, Error. If I drop this child because of you-” He straightened and his eye shapes flashed to X’s, “-do you KNOW what I will do to you?!” Error froze, an angry expression still on his face. He was crouched over on all fours, another pillow in hand. He thought of all the things Ink could do, Ink could rape him, could humiliate him, impregnate him, kill him (that would be a blessing). He threw the pillow! But suddenly, all those things DIDN’T MATTER! He was SO SICK of being SCARED! What could Ink realistically do to him that hadn’t already been done?! 

Ink growled loudly and dashed out of the way of the pillow. He walked to the end of the room, where he had painted a softly padded crib earlier. He placed the newborn in the soft blankets and then turned on Error, with a feral expression of anger.

Fear spiked through Error, he abruptly regretted throwing the pillow. “ I-I’m sorry.” he stated, drawing back. Ink stalked over and jumped onto the bed which Error flinched harshly at, he scrambled backwards. “ I-I’m sorry! I-I’M SORRY!” Ink crawled to him and grabbed his leg and tore him down from his sitting position, where he had been pressed desperately against the bed’s headboard. 

Error shrieked and began to shake. No-no! He was under Ink! His eyes began to glitch. Ink shoved an arm on either side of Error and Error covered his body protectively with his hands as he let out a scream. The feeling of a thick, invasive cock slamming into his vagina brutally crossed his mind. “ Please NO! PL-PLEASE!” Tears encompassed his eyes, Ink’s hands dug tightly and mercilessly into the covers.

He wanted to. A part of him wanted to. Wanted to rape Error. He was angry at him. Error had directly disobeyed him. Could have hit the baby, even if only with a pillow. And. . .he wanted Error pregnant again. Pregnant with his kid. Lust hit him and his pelvis heated with the instinctive, animalistic desire to reproduce. He remembered. The warmth of Error’s pussy, tightly clamped around his cock. Error was a good boy when he wasn’t misbehaving, his body could take so much. So much. . . If it pushed his kid out, it could surely take his length easily. 

Tears flowed down Error’s face and he was shaking his skull no, mind failing to function, to produce anything but fear, “ Please Ink, I’m S-SORRY!” He gave a loud sob. Didn’t want. Didn’t. Didn’t! 

A cry, high and fluctuating. A sad wailing for attention that struck monsters in their most basic level of empathy. Ink pulled his head away, eye shapes flashing to teardrops. He got off quickly and strode to the infant. “ What’s wrong, baby? Daddy’s right here.” Ink went to pick the newborn up. Its crying continued. A dread took him.

Wh-what was I about to do? Ink thought in horror, I w-was about to rape Error with our son in the room? Stars! His eyes began to quickly race between shapes, what is w-wrong with me? Oh, poor thing! Poor Error. . . He looked over his shoulder, “ Error, I’m-. . .” He trailed off and then gave a shriek of horror. Error was gone.

Error opened another tear in space-time and jumped through. And another and another. He leapt from sunny field to urban sprawl to pitch night and pant-inducing day. He had gone to the Anti-void first but knew Ink would check there first. He thanked that stars-forsaken abomination for at least one thing. Ink was going to rape him, like he always threatened to do. But this time, it had almost happened. Error was terrified. He’d run, he decided. He didn't care how far he had to go, didn't care what small, dusty, forgotten corner of the multiverse he had to hide in, he would. Just to be free. Just to be free of Ink! 

He wasn't keeping track of where he was going. Suddenly he jumped through a space hole and was struck with an abrupt cold. The wind blew across his skull and chilled him, his black loose shorts were abused by the gall. He shut the portal behind him with a haphazard hand, feeling tired. He hadn't expended that much magic in quite a while. He frowned as he slid his hands into his pockets, some sweat stayed on his skull. His soul was pounding at a brutal speed in his ribs and he wasn't sure if that was from the running or from the rape attempt. He looked around at where he had ended up.

It was Snowdin, some version of it anyway. He saw some monsters wander the streets, looking calm and happy. There was snow under his black slippers and wooden homes of light boards, with snow-packed roofs, lining the street. A warm golden light shined through their foggy glass windows. One monster who looked a lot like a bunny stopped and ogled him a moment. She gave him a smile. He looked away. Ugh, disgusting. An abomination. He turned and began to wander away. He’d hide out here for a while. 

Abruptly, his pelvis ached. He frowned and continued, not only was his magic exhausted but his body was weakened and sore from the hours of labor. He closed his eyes and wondered if it had really only been a few hours ago.

As he wandered, he wondered if this Snowdin had an inn, most did. He sighed as he realized he’d have to coexist among the abominations for at least a little bit, starting to wipe them out now would be a mistake. Would draw too much attention. 

Sensing something, he looked up and froze; sockets widening. He grit his yellow teeth, fisting his hands. And JUST when I was calm! he thought in frustration. 

About twenty feet in front of him was a monster of his height and coloration, another Sans. He was pitch from head to foot. Large tendrils came out of his back and seemed to made of dark liquid, seeming like they could drop down and ooze over the white snow at any precarious moment. It now reminded him too much of the little freak’s body that had come out of him. This Sans had a bright blue eye and a white stretching smile. “ Error.” he greeted.

“ Fuck off, Nightmare! I’ve got bigger monsters to deal with than you!” Error shot, with a slash of his arm through the air.

“ Ink?” Nightmare returned, low voice sounding confident and assured. Error ‘tch’ed and worried he knew what had happened between them. He had gotten the impression that Ink wanted to keep what happened between them private but maybe he didn't care and it had spread. 

“ M-maybe!” he retorted harshly, “ But that's not your business! Now I’m serious, fuck OFF!” He crossed his arms over his chest, if Nightmare was going to attack him, he would have already. 

Error wasn't fond of the King of Darkness, or whatever dumb name he fancied for himself. While Nightmare was also an enemy of Ink and Dream, both foes Error himself shared, the two felons had very different ambitions. While he wanted to destroy nearly all of the multiverse, Nightmare wanted to cast it into despair and rule over it. Not to mention, Nightmare was an abomination himself.

“ Recently your hate and fear have been so powerful I often have been stuck thinking of you while trying to sleep.” Nightmare stated with a sly smile and it was impossible to know whether it was a coy joke or honesty.

“ Thanks for creeping on me, you tentacled freak.” Error retorted and then argued, “ How did you even know that negative energy was mine?” Nightmare smirked and his tentacles stretched up and then casually curled. “ I didn't.” he stated and Error blinked in confusion, “ Do now though.” Error scowled, oh, of course. 

“ Not to mention you’ve disappeared off the face of the multiverse for months now. Where did my little misery machine run off too?” Nightmare inquired smoothly. 

Error glared at him hatefully, “ I DON’T work for you, Nightmare. I would NEVER.” 

Nightmare gave a low chuckle and began to walk slowly around him, Error followed him with his eye lights. “ Never said you did, but I’m just saying, me and you are similar monsters, Error.” 

Error glowered to him with suspicion while Nightmare’s smile tried to be inviting, “ We aren't so different.” Nightmare cajoled, “ We both find absolute joy when destroying our enemies and innocents.” With a neutral expression, Error silently agreed. It felt good to take a monster off the face of the multiverse. One more piece of trash cleaned up. Made him feel like he had accomplished something. “ And I want to help you.” Nightmare began. 

Error frowned with a tense sockets. “ How? What would you gain by helping me?” He didn't exactly trust Nightmare to do something out of the goodness in his soul, hell he wouldn't even trust Dream, Nightmare’s polar opposite, to do that. Error DIDN’T trust, especially not after all that had happened to him recently. 

“ I have an expressed interest in suffering.” Nightmare explained, stopping his pacing to place his hands in his pockets. “ And you cause suffering wherever you go, Error. Whether purposefully or not, you make me STRONGER. You ruin hundreds of thousands of souls, make them bitter and rageful and entrapped within their own grief for an entire lifetime of anguish.”

“ But I want to destroy them, that's where we DISAGREE.” Error reminded, “ There is no point to suffering if there’s no end to it and the abomination can continue to exist. I want them DEAD.” Error’s eyes burned hard. 

Nightmare calmly smiled, “ I know this, Error, and I respect your point of view. Though we are different, at the core, we are more alike than distinct.” Nightmare tapped over his chest. 

Getting annoyed of this back and forth, Error asked, “ So, what's your proposition?” The real question being what did Nightmare want from him. 

“ Ink trapped you, didn't he? I will not inquire as to specifics but-” Nightmare’s one eye bored into Error and Error stared back anxiously, “ -you have no safe house as of now. He clearly found the way into your little Anti-void again. I can hide you from him.” Nightmare offered. 

“ I can hide myself.” Error retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Nightmare returned, “ Maybe, but you doubt the power Ink has. His connections. He has eyes everywhere.” Frowning, Error considered this. “ I have AUs entirely loyal to myself, you can stay there under my protection.” Nightmare coaxed, “ And you can even destroy AUs, partially anyway.” 

“ Partially?” Error questioned critically and Nightmare nodded, “ I want you to destroy approximately half of the population of specific universes. This is a good way for the rest of the populous to succumb to misery, fear, and become ready to accept me as their king.” Nightmare shifted his weight and smiled, “ It’s a compromise, Error.” 

“ But if I leave some alive, the disgusting things could still breed!” Error shot back, hating the idea of leaving even one soul left. 

Nightmare rolled his one blue eye and stated, “ That's why it's called a compromise, Error, both monsters have to give a little.”

Error frowned but looked down to the snow covered ground. Well. . .if he had a refuge and wasn't constantly in fear of one of Ink’s accomplices reporting his location, he WOULD sleep a little better. Plus, at least he would be able to destroy some garbage. Even if it wasn't as much as he would like. It was actually an ok plan in the temporary. At least for now, he'd cooperate. As long as Ink was FAR AWAY. 

“ So?” Nightmare prompted, and Error looked up, “ Ok.” he stated, “ On the understanding, I will not have to see Ink and I will be escaping far before he ever arrives.” Nightmare smirked and his tentacles whipped happily, “ Splendid.” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a kidnapping/long-term escape fic, if that's what you wanted lol, as you can read.


	5. love would conquer LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! I was in NYC this weekend so I couldn't post! Will still be posting twice a week until I say otherwise! *kiss* Missed u guys u^u

Error wandered through the dark halls of the Nightmare castle, well one of them he presumed, he didn’t actually know how many castles Nightmare had erected and honestly didn’t care. He stared with some disgust at a statue of the King of Darkness, it was surrounded by Shadow Fell Papyruses that made him somewhat uncomfortable. He looked to them a moment, filled with uncertainty, but they seemed too caught up in their conversation to pay him much mind. 

“ Hiya buddy!” Error jumped and looked quickly to the grinning Sans that had slunk up silently beside him. This Sans looked a lot like Classic Sans but had black goop dripping from blank black sockets and a red glowing target that floated slightly in front of his chest. He wore a bright white smile and a knife handle was smuggled, not very discreetly, in the front waistband of his shorts. Error cringed, ugh, being at Nightmare’s place was a trying experiment. So many abominations he had to tolerate. “ Good to see you back where you belong!” 

“ Killer, I’m not a mindless Nightmare lackey like you.” Error retorted, feeling ill-tempered currently as he continued his stride down the hall; Killer Sans hurried his energetic pace to keep up. “ Mindless?” He wore a cheeky grin, “ You offend me! Such slander is cause for battle where I’m from!” Error rolled his eye lights and responded, “ You come from a dusty wasteland.” 

“ Heh, yeah.” Killer admitted and added, “ Still though, better not offend me, Errory. I’ll tell Daddy on you!” He winked brightly.

Error cocked an socket in confusion, “ . . .Daddy?” he asked with a repulsed expression. Quickly, Killer replied confidently, “ That’s Nightmare.” Error shuddered and walked a bit faster, the crow pitch marble tile moving quickly under his feet. “ Ew.” he verbally expressed, “ Does he know you call him that?” 

“ He pretends not to notice.” Killer returned, with a lift of his sockets and continued kept pace with the destruction god. 

Error had attempted to kill Killer once before, when they had met by chance while trying to genocide the same universe. Error killed indiscriminately then, still would if he had it his way, and an abomination was an abomination; whether they were interested in destruction or not. Killer was thrilled to fight when they had met, loving a challenge; no one had posed a challenge to him in a very long time! So it was only natural the two clashed. 

Killer had lost that battle, though he escaped with his life through a reset. He resented Error for the lost still to this day. So much LV he had lost! He had to start from square one! Not to mention Color was all over his ass while he was weak, if it wasn’t for Nightmare taking him in and fixing him with his dark fruit, Killer might have lost all his senses and began to feel the disturbing and agonizing ‘empathy’ and ‘love’ again! Dreadful! Dreadful! He had clung closely to Nightmare and his savory fruit ever since. 

Error shook his head disapprovingly as he approached the tall black doors which two shadow Papyruses quickly rushed to open. They wandered into a long throne room, Nightmare sat on a large throne at the end of it. The throne was dark and made of winding bones, a large white skull at the end of each armrest. 

So cool! Killer internally gushed. Error stared dryly, gody much, he thought with annoyance. 

“ Error, Killer, glad you could join me.” 

“ Of course, King Nightmare.” Killer swept into a lavish bow, “ It is our honor.” Error stared deadpan and asked, “ So, what do you got for us? I’m not overly fond of my time being wasted.” 

Nightmare smiled slightly and explained, “ Littletale, 487th Undertale AU. Its positivity causes me constant problems, not to mention powers a. . .certain other monster.” 

“ He’s talking about Dream.” Killer whispered into the side of Error’s skull and one of Error’s sockets twitched. No shit, dibshit, he thought with foulness. 

Error’s sockets widened as the front upper half of his ribcage began to buzz with magic. He blushed slightly and tried to concentrate on making it go away. He couldn’t exactly, um, explain that away if those stupid things just decided to summon up in here!

“ Littletale? Anything else we should know?” he prompted, wanting to hurry this little meeting along. Nightmare gave a small smirk, “ No, I think you two should be fine, let’s just say. . .a child couldn’t mess this task up.” 

Killer nodded eagerly and promised, “ I promise you we’ll succeed, your majesty! We’ll destroy them for you! Of course, not all of them, but approximately 50%, maybe 55% if me and Error get-” Error grabbed his arm, feeling the magical sensation getting stronger on his ribs and ripped open a tear in space-time. “ Yeah, he GETS IT, motormouth!” he cut in. He jumped through and Killer gave a sound of surprise as he was pulled through the portal as well. 

Landing on soft ground, Error looked around and quickly determined they were in a Snowdin. A small skeleton sitting in a yard looked to them. He sat in front of a large, Sans and Papyrus House. The young Sans with a large head blinked at them. 

Error felt blue flood into his skull brightly as his breasts appeared under his scarlet t-shirt, and black hoodie. He turned sharply and released Killer’s arm whose eyes were already locked onto the small child in the yard. Killer’s hand slipped into his shorts and he snatched his glinting silver knife. 

Skull hot, Error stated loudly, “ UH, you handle Snowdin! I’ll get the RUINS!” He took off at a quick pace and heard a loud scream behind him. He grumbled as he wandered off quickly. If he ran, these ridiculous things would only ache more than they already did. 

They were swollen with what Error guessed was milk, for blue liquid dripped from the nipples. They had begun to appear on and off, especially when he was sleeping, ever since the birth. They were obnoxiously hard to control. Breastfeeding was what got him and Ink into the fight that caused him to flee. His only regret over his brisk escape was the repulsive fact that he hadn’t done it sooner. 

The leaking, hard to manage breasts were, at this point, just another smear of salt to his wounds; making his already flaming blood- burn. Burn knowing that stupid abomination of Ink’s spoiled seed was alive and well, probably covered in warm blankets, surrounded by a bunch of soft toys, in some stupid crib that idiot creator had summoned from that stars-forsaken paintbrush of his. 

Error had gotten into the swing of Nightmare’s missions quickly, go in, capture the human, kill, kill, kill, get out before help could arrive. It was usually his job to take the DETERMINATION soul, for Killer wasn’t a fan of such delicacies. It was important to capture the soul, for with it still in the human’s control, the human could simply reset all their well-made progress. Everytime Error had the red, pulsing soul in his hands, he thought about how if he killed everyone, there was no way for that to be undone, no one could ever bring them back. 

Of course, Nightmare wouldn’t take so fondly to being backstabbed. Error figured that’s why the dark king had given him an accomplice as loyal and fanatic as Killer to accompany him. A little, or in this case annoying, voice to remind him of their arrangement. 

When Error slaughtered now, he found he enjoyed it more vehemently than he ever had. It was too easy to picture Ink’s rainbow dust, or the cursed little freak’s, being kicked up into the wind, instead of whoever it actually was. 

Monsters, most being covered in fur coats, began appearing from their Snowdin homes with looks of distress and anxiety on their faces. Many stared down the street where screams and shouts were originating. 

One stared to Error and he snatched them with his blue strings, binding their soul as they gave a shriek. Others, around them, began to panic and Error raised a swift Gaster Blaster and eliminated some in a roarous laser; a smirk growing over his yellow teeth. Knowing how Ink would be heartbroken over this was the most satisfied feeling he think he had felt in a while. 

Dust and cries were thrown up to the sky. With a burst of concentration and a spike in his LV, his heavy breasts unsummoned and he began his slaughter. 

Holding the red DETERMINATION full soul in his blue string, Error stormed through the RUINS, crushing everything and everyone in his path. Frogit, Whimsum, Moldsmal, Vegetoid, no matter how small and frightened, they fell before the mighty god. Error may crumble to pieces after a nightmare of a skeleton with rainbow tears above him, but you would never know that by the way he killed. Such strength. Such a lack of mercy. You would believe him impervious to damage. 

His LV was spiking with massive amounts of EXP, Error wasn’t as much of a junkie for the rush as some monsters he knew, ahem, Killer, but the adrenaline and violence felt good; filled him and suppressed any doubt and fear with a blanket of rage. An outlet. He regretted giving Killer Snowdin now, after remembering just how small the pickings in the RUINS were. Oh well, the soul was captured and that was the important fact. 

He wandered out of the RUINS, through the open space left after the door had been removed from its hinges. The large stone slab, he had easily flung to the side, laid in the snow, next to a large pine tree. The monster he had grabbed as his puppet shield had been entirely unnecessary, all the monsters here were pathetically weak. He had not killed one that had been over LV 1 so far. So pragmatically, he had dusted the puppet who had screamed and squirmed, shrieking something about a family in between her sobs. It was more satisfying to kill her knowing she was one of the vermin that produced more abominations. 

He made his way to Snowdin swiftly, not bothering to teleport but he could very well could have, he just decided it’d be best not to expend unnecessary energy. Though this AU was proving to be soft and threatless, killing monsters still took work. Not to mention, Error had only been actively using his magic for a few days now, the time he had been taking refuge in Nightmare’s territory. 

When he arrived back in Snowdin town, dust littered the quiet streets, though there was a suspicious lack of Killer. Did he finish up so quickly? Error wondered. That brash fool may have gotten overzealous and moved onto Waterfall without waiting to check in. Error shrugged as he began to walk in that direction, he supposed it wasn’t a big deal. I mean as long as-.

He squinted his eyes as a skeleton in the far distance began to run into view. Watching it get closer, he realized that it was Killer. Why was he running? Don’t tell me one of these passive chumps is too much for him, Error thought with disgust. 

Then Error saw a bright flash of gold that momentarily blinded him. A resounding crack broke the eerie silence of a monsterless Snowdin and made Error flinch. He blinked quickly and heard a scream as, his eyes focused in disbelief, Killer flew through the air and landed with a loud smash on the roof of Sans’ and Papyrus’ home! Error fisted his hands and prepared an exit for the two of them. That golden light and-and that strength, there was no way that was anyone but Dream. 

Man, they had never had a defender show up this quickly before. They couldn’t have more than 15% of the population destroyed, Error knew Nightmare mentioned this was a place of power for the good spirit, but still- how did he get here so FAST?! 

“ Killer!” Error called in urgency, looking to the roof. There was no way they could fight Dream and win! It would be best to get out of here quickly. Killer stood up shakily, gripping fiercely to the shingles; snow had broken off and fallen to the ground from the place of impact. A large crack ran down his skull and he let out a scream of rage. 

“ Not YET!” he screamed, staring down at Error with rage and hatred. “ We have not killed half the population yet! Nightmare will be DISAPPOINTED with me!” He dropped down and landed expertly, “ Knife! I need my knife!” 

He looked around as Error spat, “ Are you crazy?! We can’t fight Dream here, that’s not in the mission plan! We need to get out of here while we still can!”

Killer gave him a look of malice and growled, “ Go by yourself if you’re so scared!” He stalked forward and summoned a hundred bones with sharpened points and reddened ends. Error stared between him and the tear he had made him space-time. D-damn, Nightmare would be angry if he came back empty handed AND alone. Plus, he looked forward and felt his soul pulse aggressively, when had he become afraid of fighting? He used to face anyone head on, it didn’t matter who they were. Was his hesitation because he knew Dream had connection to Ink? 

Error closed the portal with a flick of his wrist. Ok, he hurried over to Killer’s side; Killer looked to him with eyes blazing with anger and a hunger for blood. Ok, Killer looked back out and Error summoned up a couple large Gaster Blasters. Ok, he saw Dream in the distance; the guardian darted forward, racing towards them with supermonster speed. Ok, Error hardened his resolve and summoned up his courage. He could do this. OK!

A charging laser of pure white began to charge in the mouths of his mostly sable blasters, the blasts broke off into repeating ‘ERROR’s near the ends. Error raised his hands out widely to the sides of him and let his blue strings spread outward and feel out the area. He may not be able to grab Dream’s soul, Dream did not have one, but he could still restrain him otherwise. He could just imagine what Nightmare would say if they killed Dream. Dream was one of the most powerful Sanses in the multiverse, with him out of the way, the evil you could accomplish would be amplified to never before seen margins! The most Nightmare had ever been able to do himself was encase Dream in stone. 

As Dream sprinted forward, Error growled, “ On three!” Killer shouted, “ THREE!” and shot all his bones forward, Error ‘tch’ed in frustration as he fired his blasters a moment later. 

Dream looked up with certainty; he ran a few more steps, his yellow, heavy duty, shiny leather boots cracking each snow packed piece of earth beneath him. Then with a powerful leap, he sailed over the attacks, golden cape fluttering out dramatically. Killer summoned up some more bones to launch at him in flight and Error launched out his blue threads; they lunged towards one of Dream’s legs, Dream twisted away from the threads and, as Killer launched some more bones, he grabbed his golden quarter staff from his waist and spun it at super speed knocking away the expertly aimed bones with lethal potential. He dropped down in front of Killer and Error and Killer pounced forward, Error leaped back. 

KIller threw a punch, Dream ducked swiftly and punched Killer in the gut, the latter gave an ‘oof’ at the impact. Dream then grabbed Killer’s shoulder and threw him down to the ground, Killer skidded a bit at the impact, snow piling up around his back. Dream’s yellow eye lights burned with fierce anger. 

Error sweated some as he summoned up a circle of Blasters surrounding Dream, Dream’s sockets widened as Error fired quickly!

Killer scrambled up and ran back to the destruction god’s side. A loud scream erupted from inside the circle of blasters!

“ I need my knife.” Killer explained, looking to Error with urgency, “ One hit from that and he’ll be out of commission! Then we can dust him!” Error would like to believe that, but as his Gasters stopped their blasts and vanished up into the ether, Dream stood, blackened and shaking. Parts of his light blue tunic were burnt away and exposed his ribs. His pants were in the same charred state. He only looked more determined than before. He raised his golden staff and it began to glow with a brilliant golden light. Blue strings went to snatch around Dream’s raised arm, at Error’s swift instruction, causing Dream leapt back to avoid them, landing with a wobble. Bright light continued to flow into the staff. 

“ DIE VERMIN!” Killer shouted as he produced a battalion of bones, aimed to kill. Dream darted to the side, out of their way, a few beads of sweat appearing on his skull. A few of the bones missed him by a hair, stabbing into the earth next to him instead of his frame!

Error summoned another blaster, that appeared to Dream’s left; the direction where he had dodged to. Dream jumped on top of its head before it could fire, which Error drew back in surprise at. Dream balanced there and his blackened bones began to glow a heavenly gold. He’s healing himself! Error realized and summoned another blaster, who shot at the one Dream stood upon. Dream flipped off, and as he did, Killer nailed him with a few bones. 

Dream produced a shocked cry as one punctured his shoulder and another his ribcage, he fell back into the snow. He grit his teeth as blood began to pour from the wounds. Error felt excitement as him and Killer began to approach the injured good spirit. They had got him now! 

As they ran forward, he summoned up a blaster on either side of Dream, Dream threw himself forward into the snow as they shot, placing his arms over his head. Dream glanced up, body pulsing with pain, as Error and Killer stepped within feet of him. Killer and Error both summoned up their weapons, a sharp bone and a crow gaster blaster. 

This is actually happening! Error thought, I haven't lost my edge at all! I can kill Dream, I can kill Ink, I can kill ANYONE! 

Killer was a little too bloodthirsty to feel anything but the feral desire to destroy but if you dug around deep in there, you might find some delight that he was going to please his king.

Dream was disappointed in himself, but not afraid. He had underestimated these two, Killer Sans and this Error impostor. It was his job to protect the multiverse, to protect all that was good and hopeful and honest, who knew how injured he’d get by this attack. He was confident he’d survive it but the injuries could disable him for weeks. Who knew how much damage Nightmare would be able to inflict in that period? . . .He just didn’t understand why anyone would be possessed to take such action. Why here? Why these peaceful children? They had harmed no one. 

If Dream could not acquire the DETERMINATION soul, those monsters they dusted, baby Sans, baby Papyrus, Gaster, monster baby, young Toriel, Grillby, everyone-everyone would stay dust. And the remaining would be cast into grief. All the happiness, all the love, it would all go up in smoke. All because of these two selfish monsters’ actions. He knew they were just sick, but that did not mean they could not try a little harder. He had to believe they too could be good monsters, if they just tried. 

Dream blinked widely, as he realized Error had been charging that Blaster for a very long time and Killer- his bone seemed to be inching down at the speed of a snail. Realizing their lack of speed, Dream crawled away, immense pain shooting through him; in the area where Killer’s two bones were still stuck inside of him!

Dream got to his feet shakily and then, in surprise, realized Error and Killer still were incredibly slowly attacking the spot where he once laid. He raised his staff and began to quickly heal himself, having to pull positive energy from another nearby realm, for Littletale was shaken badly by the sudden death. He then walked forward, he’d pull Killer’s bones out later. 

He-he wasn’t exactly sure what was happening but didn’t have time to question his good fortune. He grabbed the impostor Error’s coat and opened it up, inside was a Red soul held tightly by blue thread. Dream grabbed it and quickly ripped the string away. 

Dream thought it was strange that the impostor even had Error’s unique blue, soul binding thread. Such dedication, he guessed they really wanted to emulate Error. I mean this couldn’t be the real Error, Error was with Ink the Creative Realm, probably gently holding Paperjam, that’s what Ink decided to name the infant, while Ink held around his waist and rested his skull on his shoulder. They were such a cute couple, Dream was so happy Error had seen the light. Ink had showed him it! Heh, love would conquer LOVE every time, that gave him hope as he held the soul close to his healing rib cage and pressed RESET. 

Error wandered through the dark halls of the Nightmare castle, well one of them he presumed, he didn’t actually know how many castles Nightmare had erected and honestly didn’t care. He stared with some disgust at a statue of the king of darkness, it was surrounded by Shadow Fell Papyruses that made him somewhat uncomfortable. He looked to them a moment, filled with uncertainty, but they seemed too caught up in their conversation to pay him much mind. He felt a presence behind him and looked back. 

Killer Sans stood a few feet back, staring in confusion all around. Error ‘tch’ed and asked, “ What do you want, Killer?” Killer blinked widely and stared at him, Error impatiently continued, “ Well?” 

“ . . .N-nothing.” Killer stated as he calmly walked up and began to stride towards the throne room beside Error. 

Damn, Killer thought as he walked, what the shit happened? I was about to kill Dream! He looked over in suspicion to Error, who rolled his eyes and stared forward dryly. Did Error RESET? Killer pondered, why would he? Is he on Dream’s side or something? That doesn’t make that much sense. . .but we had him, had Dream! What happened? 

Killer observed his LV with a frown, he had lost all his progress from the Snowdin slaughter. He couldn’t believe someone had RESET, but who and more importantly how? He sighed as two shadow Edges went and opened the throne room doors for them. He guessed now he’d have to inform Nightmare of their failure. This TOTALLY blew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you thought Error was a saint-nope, bad person does the BIG BAD. Also if anyone is confused Dream doesn't think the Error he fought alongside Killer was the real Error, because he believes Ink's lies to him.


	6. The only thing that made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Programmer Frisk was created by Fandom Fiction, not me.   
> Programmer's theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXyZJkKTr84  
> Programmer's tumblr: https://ask-programmer-frisk.tumblr.com/

Ink Sans leaned forward, eyes alert and worried, fingers in mouth, nibbling softly. He sat on a soft, bright blue blanket on a bed; his eye lights were glued to a large, crystal HD screen. In it, was a scene of the edge of a Snowdin, zoomed in on three Sans from above. Two stood above one the ground, who was looking up with fright. 

Killer Sans; HP unknown but high, LV, unknown but high, EXP, the same, was one of the ones standing. He was posed to kill with a sharpened bone being shot down with a maniacal smile on his face. He was a seasoned and emotionless killer who had genocided many innocent worlds; on Ink’s kill list. 

Dream Sans, guardian of all hope, love, and positivity in the multiverse, laid on the ground, looking like he had had better days. Ink was full of extreme worry for his close friend. 

Then there was the other skeleton standing. He stood with his skull the color of silky black, adorned with blue lines that streaked down from red backed sockets passing by the skeleton’s dull scarlet nose-hole and skipping over his yellow large smile. His black jacket hid the red ribs Ink knew were most beautiful. His sable shorts hid his gorgeous, small pelvis and all its hidden magical treasures. 

If Ink were to ever tell you had wasn’t attracted to Error, he would be a damn liar. He was beyond infatuated with the destruction god. Used to make jokes to Dream he’d kiss him to the good side. Of course, that would never ever happen, especially not with all that had recently happened. He had actually never kissed Error, not like he had fantasized about doing as a child, when him and Error were not forever spilt by opposing destinies; when they AU-hopped and shared nice cream and harmless childish jokes. 

As embarrassing as it was, his childhood crush for the fascinating skeleton had really never faded, even as Error abandoned all his feelings for Ink and all his feelings for anything other than his quest to destroy AUs. 

Our tale of love could have been a romantic but fateful tragedy, worthy of a play stage or cinema piece if not for my more, heh, special additions to the story, Ink thought with some bashfulness. After all, it was hard to romanticize rape, ok, maybe it could be done, but he didn’t think Error would appreciate that very much. 

Relief flooded through the creation god as Dream crawled from beneath the two villains’ attacks and shakily stood to his feet, on the screen on the wall. 

The two mass murders made no indication they noticed their victim’s flight and stared down at the same spot, their attacks moving so slowly you could barely see them change position at all. 

“ Thank you so much.” Ink said, feeling the tension leave his frame, as he stared to the space beside him. 

There was a human woman there, about a head taller than him, who sat beside him on the comfortable bed. She had a head of brown, almost rust colored, hair with large emerald eyes. She had a strongly curved nose and was a fair caucasian, she wore a loose blue tank top with a purple stripe across the bust, it had an open, shirt-line neckline. She wore navy capris and a long purple lab coat tied around her waist that pooled around her like a violet boat in the sea of blue blanket waves. She sat on her calves with a shiny tablet in her lap. She was holding a button on it with her finger. 

“ No problem.” she replied with a calm smile, “ Slow-Mo is one of my classic moves.” She winked, “ Can’t have my signature moves SLOW in the frequency I use them.” Ink snickered and his eyes returned to Dream on the screen, who had acquired the DETERMINATION soul and quickly RESET Littletale. The screen glitched out flashing to black and white static. 

“ That always happen during RESETS?” he questioned, looking to her with a face of anxiety. He was still worried for Dream, his sweet friend tried so hard. Not to mention. . .Error was there too.

She nodded with a calm expression, “ Yup, don’t fret my skeleypal, I got this under control.” 

She placed the tablet to her side as the screen cut back to a scene of Snowdin, a laughing small skeleton playing with a red truck in the yard. Ink smiled at the young Sans and looked back to the Programmer with gratitude. “ Thanks so much again.” 

Ink had just happened to spot Littletale’s dusty filled RUINS on one of the many screens Programmer Frisk left playing at all times in her den. He had quickly called attention to it and by the time they located where the fighting was currently happening, Dream was already in a tough spot. Ink had wanted to teleport straight there and help his friend but it would have been too late by the time he arrived, Dream getting severely wounded, and he would have had to take him to safety before he could return to stop Killer. Luckily, he was in the same room with a master of the Code. 

With her tech, Programmer Frisk was basically one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, with her mods she could manipulate laws of physics and time. She was incredibly powerful for being so young, it was a shame she didn’t work more closely with him and Dream in protecting the AUs. She would intervene if they were seriously in a mess or if there was a glitch in the code, though she refused to deal with Error, because quote ‘his code is a damn mess’. 

Instead, the human woman was much more inclined to placidly run experiments on the Code in one of her many scattered test rooms. Ink was always reminded of a Gaster’s obsession when she talked on and on about the Code, how it was key to understanding their entire multiverse. Ink thought the Code was interesting for sure, but. . .he could figure out the mysteries of the universes’ inner workings AFTER he saved it. 

“ Seriously, it’s not a big deal.” she replied, leaning back on her palms, “ Though Dream’s lucky he moved as fast as he did, putting those two monsters under Slow-Mo’s effect isn’t something I can hold forever, or even that long, heh.” she scratched at her head of long, unkempt hair. “ The Code is as tricky as it is amazing, sometimes I worry I’ll never be able to fully understand it.” She frowned and glanced down to the bedding beneath them, looking sullen for a moment, “ That I’m just too dumb to.” 

“ Too dumb?!” Ink exclaimed in shock and she looked to him with wide eyes and a small frown. “ Frisk, you’re SO SMART! I don’t understand half the stuff you do!” Ink encouraged with a passionate expression, “ You’re so driven and passionate! I know you can master the Code!” Ink smiled and felt the pulse of a creator, “ And the artist who made you thinks so too!” She blushed slightly and glanced away, sitting up a bit straighter, “ Y-you really think?” 

“ OH, I KNOW!” Ink exclaiming, placing a sturdy hand on her shoulder and giving her a wide grin, “ You’re the smartest being I know!” She flinched under the hand and Ink didn’t even notice. Error often, nearly always, flinched or stiffened when Ink laid his hands on him. Which was quite often in the months following Paperjam’s conception, for Ink loved to touch the destruction god, laying hands on his shoulders, rubbing his swollen stomach, wrapping him in tight hugs when Error awoke from a nightmare crying. He had just done it so much, he had literally forgotten it was a sign of discomfort, he just subconsciously thought of it as something Error did.

“ Th-thanks, but uh, Ink?” Frisk replied, shifting away from his hand. Ink blinked widely and pulled his hand away.

“ O-oh! Oops, sorry, f-forgot you don’t like that touching stuff.” Just like a certain other being I know, Ink thought as Frisk nodded quickly, a bit of sweat on her cheek. She REALLY hated touching living organisms, just hated the heat most of them gave off, grossed her out to be honest. 

“ Heh, it’s ok, so your best friend almost dying aside,” she began cheekily, “ what did you pay me a visit for?” 

Ink grinned and rolled his eye lights, crossing his arms over his chest, the leather dark brown straps of his short overalls brushing against his darkly colored shirt sleeves. “ Dream wouldn’t have died, he can heal himself as long as there is positivity still somewhere in the multiverse.”

Programmer whistled, “ Quite impressive.” 

“ He is basically all the goodness in the multiverse personified,” Ink retorted with a smirk, “ he better be impressive or we’re screwed.” 

Frisk chuckled, “ Yeah-yeah, without Dream, Nightmare would have devoured the universe and cast it into eternal pitch black night and we’d all be utterly, utterly doomed.” She smirked and informed, “ I’ve heard that speech before, so seriously? Why’d you come?” 

Ink giggled and then grew a somewhat awkward smile as he thought back to the close friend who had almost just gotten captured and brought to one of their arch rivals. 

He had been holding Paperjam in his arms, holding the bottle of milk near the infant's mouth. “ Here, here, PJ.” he frowned, the small inky baby had spat out the silicone nipple for the fifth time. Ink raised an eye socket in anxiety and cooed, “ Come on, honey, aren’t you hungry?” He brought the tip of the bottle near the newborn’s mouth again and Paperjam abruptly and boldly let out a startlingly loud cry, high pitched and wailing. 

“ Ok-OK!” Ink conceded, bringing the bottle away. “ I get it, buddy, oh gosh. . .” he frowned as he placed the bottle away on the brown table beside him. He hadn’t been able to rest for a period greater than ten minutes since this fussy little guy had started his incessant sharp crying that hurt Ink’s ears. Ink ‘shh’ed the infant as he rocked him gently, “ Quiet, PJ, you’re hurting Daddy’s head, please.” he pleaded gently as he began to pace around the soft carpeted floor he had painted inside the creative realm. 

“ What’s wrong, Ink?” Ink lifted his head warily from his crying son to see Dream enter in through a door he had painted. “ I felt your lack of happiness from down the hall. Are you in distress?” Dream inquired as he paced forward, quarterstaff of gold tucked into his golden slash, with the glinting insignia of ‘DS’ in the middle of his belt. His large sockets were turned down in concern. 

Ink sighed as Paperjam continued to wail. Man, who knew newborns were so much work. Ok, like every parent that wasn’t him but still-. “ PJ won’t eat, he ate some but I read newborns eat a lot. I-I don’t think it’s enough.” Ink confessed, staring down to the floor, “ I’m worried.” Was the little guy sick? Ink knew he’d fall apart if this child died, it had only been alive for a few short days but every time Ink looked at it he was convinced he loved it more.

Dream pulled out his golden short staff with bright golden stars at each end and made a gentle cross motion through the air. PJ’s crying quieted and then silenced and Ink sighed in relief. Dream glanced to the bottle of milk on the table, “ Is that formula?” he questioned with wide eyes and Ink replied, “ Uh, no, well uh sorta- see I based it off formula but infused my own magic, I-I made it myself.” After all, he knew Paperjam was no ordinary monster, he was an incredibly magical, and possibly unstable, creature. I mean just look at how he glitched, his body felt soft, bones so malleable feeling. Ink sometimes feared if he squeezed too hard the baby could explode into a spray of ink and leave him screaming with its remains all over the floor. 

“ Well, that’s very kind that you are trying to take the burden off Error,” Dream stated, looking to Ink with a patient but disapproving expression. “ But sweet little Paperjam would clearly prefer breast milk.” Dream took a step forward and looked down at Paperjam who had opened his eyes now, they were magenta backed with one a simple golden yellow eye light and the other a startling yellow star with a blue and then black dot embedded inside of it. They were so colorful and bright, Ink adored his eyes. 

Dream leaned down and gave PJ a little kiss on the top of his skull which the baby gave a small ‘ah’ sound at. He stood up tall with a loving smile and Ink felt his soul thump a bit. Dream was his friend, probably his best friend. Dream was with him in the best of times and the worst of times and the times Dream was gone, Ink always felt his darkest. It did not matter how active and energetic the artists were that day, it did not matter if the sun was shining brightly in the eyes of many monsters who had finally, FINALLY reached their beloved and sought after surface, all that mattered then was that Ink was alone and he felt that way. 

Ink was not a hero. He did not pretend to be. Well, ok maybe a little, but in his mind Dream always astronomically outshone him in the hero department. Dream believed in everyone and in every AU. Their largest foes were just ill and needed to be shown every bit of compassion possible. Ink had never ever heard Dream say the word hate in relation to his own feelings. Dream really did think the world was good and thought that every single monster, every human, every being, was worth fighting for. The weak, the broken, the sad, the cowardly, the foolish, the twisted and betrayed; he gave everyone the benefit of the doubt; worked so hard to protect what was good. Even against someone as ruthless and unsavable as Killer Sans, Dream refused to go for lethal blows. He was beyond kind, beyond merciful, beyond just, beyond forgiving; he was light. He was goodness. 

Ink would never claim HE was goodness, he may do good, but he also did his job. He was created to protect AUs and make them, to assist the artists with their efforts and encourage them. He accepted that and he accepted the fact that he was far from perfection. Still, he admired Dream for his differences. Dream looked at him and believed in him. Believed Ink to be as just as he claimed and that filled Ink with hope that one day he could really be that way. Be that shining guardian of the helpless, Dream always said he was.

“ In breastmilk there are very special enzymes that help babybones grow big and strong!” Dream explained with a bright grin standing across from the stressed creation god. “ Plus,” he added happily, “ there is nothing more caring and tender than a parent’s loving embrace while they feed their child.” he continued a warm gaze. “ I’m sure Error won’t mind.” he encouraged sweetly. Ink gave a nervous laugh as he decided he really would need to tell his friend the truth soon, this lie had gone on so long now, it was practically laughable. “ R-right.” Ink had replied with a forced grin, “ D-definitely.” 

Guess I have no choice but to tell him now, Ink thought dryly as he glanced to the screen, above where him and Programmer rested on her bed. In the clear video feed, there was a flash of golden light and Dream appeared, looking around warily. He smiled as he spotted the young Sans in the yard and ran over to him, the child smiled brightly and stood at the sight of Dream, clearly recognizing him. Ink’s eyes roamed back to Programmer’s, she waited with a cocked eyebrow for his answer.

“ Well, uh, I have a weird favor to ask.” Ink began, looking away sheepishly and scratching at the back of his skull, “ I um. . .” Some rainbow coloration emerged on his cheekbones and he thought, just spit it out, Ink! 

“ I need you to find me a friendly skeleton who-who recently had a baby!” he looked over to Frisk with a cringing expression and she stared back with confusion. 

“ Uh, WHY?” she asked, producing a gesturing hand. 

“ Uh. . .” Ink sweat heavily, man, other than Dream, he had kept Error and the baby a secret from basically everybody. I mean this situation wasn’t really great for his reputation as a protector of the innocent or artist of good or whatever the heck his reputation was. That was why Dream had got a laughably twisted version of the events that transpired between him and Paperjam’s carrying father. 

“ I kinda um. . .” Ink’s blush was thick as he finished, “ I have a kid now.” Programmer’s green eyes grew incredibly wide as Ink chuckled nervously, “ Heh, heh, surprise.” 

“ Y-you have a kid?!” Programmer exclaimed in shock. Ink nodded, some sweat appearing on his skull, “ And with Error.” 

Programmer's mouth hung open and she sputtered, “ Y-you’ve GOT to be kidding me?!” 

If only. . .Ink thought with a tug of awkward regret. 

“ Woah! Woah!” The whitehat was beyond shocked, she ran her hands through her hair in stress, “ A-a baby?!” She looked to him and he grinned, “ Heh, yup. His name is Paperjam.” Ink’s soul warmed at the thought of his son, he brought a white hand covered in his brown fingerless glove to his dark gray shirt. “ He’s wonderful. . .” He looked to Programmer with a warm smile, “ You’re going to love him.” 

Frisk frowned but nodded. She didn’t want to say anything offensive to her friend but why did it have to be with ERROR?! Th-the child’s Code it would be. . .glitched. Broken. Distorted. Like his father’s. She forced a smile and fixed her purple headset, glancing away to the screen in front of them where Dream was speaking quickly to a version of W.D. Gaster in front of the traditional lodging of a Sans and Papyrus. “ I-I know I will, I-I’m sure he’s great, Ink.” she said softly.

Ink smiled brightly and nodded, “ So, I was hoping you could find a skeleton, preferably a Sans, so the chestimery is as close as possible, that is uh, ya know,” Ink looked away with some blush on his skull as he explained, “ producing milk.” Programmer nodded and picked up her tablet, touching some buttons, the screen of Dream in Littletale shifted away to the side and multiple other screens shifted into the now bare area in front of them. 

“ Ok, baby mamas coming up!” she replied with a wink, trying to push her personal concerns about the child’s code from her mind. Ink chuckled and re-arranged his scarf, “ Yes, thanks, heh, well, thanks for everything today. You’re really the best, kid.” Programmer nodded with a polite smile but her mind was racing. 

Stuff was. . .n-not adding up. Ink-Error-baby-Ink needs baby milk-Error was trying to kill Dream-what. . .happened? Between the two of them most specifically. Ink clearly wasn’t the carrier, unless he had been hiding his pregnant belly for months now. Ink looked between Programmer’s frantically typing fingers and the screens flashing rapidly between hundreds of differences of AUs with interest. 

Frisk’s mind was racing quickly and she paused a moment, squinting at her tablet’s screen. Error carried the kid then, but why? It wasn’t in his Code to care about children, especially not an abomination child. He would never willingly contribute to another abomination. He was a hardened killer, not to mention crazy as fuck. No way he’d hook up with Ink in the first place, no matter how desperate or intoxicated, he despised Ink with all he was. Not to mention his Code revealed he suffered from haphephobia, the fear of being touched. Then. . .he didn’t . . . Programmer kept coming back to a disturbing conclusion she really didn’t want to accept. Ink was an awesome dude! He was her friend! She had first hand watched him risk his life to protect entire worlds from the threats of evil and callousness. So. . .why was that one thing, that one awful thing, the only thing that made sense?

“ Found one.” she stated, looking over to Ink. He smiled as he looked to a smiling Underswap Sans in a well kempt living room up on the screen. Programmer's pick paced the floor with loving smile, staring down with tenderness at a newborn baby skeleton in his arms. “ Perfect! Thanks!” Ink replied, then asked, “ Code ID?” 

“ US-JJ5-TVCY-7721.” Programmer replied and Ink jumped up to his feet and pulled his oversized paint brush from his back. One of his vials of paint popped open and some black swirled up and out, drenching the soft brown bristles of his brush in darkness. Frisk watched this with wary and blinked widely as Ink said, “ Thank again, oh, and by the way, the Anti-void hasn’t been encrypted again, has it?” 

“ What? Oh, no.” Programmer replied calmly to the abrupt question, still sitting on the blankets. Ink gave a calm smile with steady eye lights as he stared to her, “ Ok. . .” Ink brushed a portal fast, without even looking to it, his smile looked tight, “ tell me if that changes. Heh, see ya later!” He jumped through and the portal closed behind him quickly. Programmer frowned and brought her tablet up to her chest, feeling uneasy. She muttered, “ S-see you later.” softly, though Ink was already long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw! You should check out my books and original writing on my blog if you like my stuff https://cupidfish88.wixsite.com/danielastonebooks


	7. Oh shit, d-did I say Error? Oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I think I'll only have one update a week from now on, since I clearly can't keep up with two right now. I've been sick and just got a new job. But fret not, you will still get one update a week(maybe more than one if I feel up to it, but no promises on that). I'm not sure what day I'll update, or days. Definitely by the weekend, will try to post this weekend too. Love all my readers! Keep being awesome!   
> Check out my blog and original work if you want to support me! My blog: https://cupidfish88.wixsite.com/danielastonebooks I've published novels.

Dream looked over the lava pits with squinting golden eyes, all clear so far. He turned to the royal scientist, a scaled monster in lab coat, a small Alphys was hiding behind their leg. The scaled scientist, Alphys' parent, looked back at him with concerned eyes. 

" Make sure you keep an eye on everything, contact me at the first sign of any trouble." Dream stated, trying to sound his most confident and controlled. The scientist asked, " May I ask why?" Dream held a serious expression as he stated, " I already informed you, there is a dark force endangering your universe. It is of the utmost importance you contact me at the first sign of trouble. Otherwise I may not know something is wrong until it is too late." 

Young Alphys piped up from behind her guardian, " D-Dream is a good grown-up, Dad, he'll protect us, I-I know he will." She looked to Dream with wide, trusting dark eyes and Dream felt her belief in him come through loud and clear. He felt honored to be on the receiving end of that kind of admiration. The scientist sighed and rubbed at his snout and conceded, " Fine. What exactly am I looking for?" 

" Strangers that want to cause harm." Dream answered with certainty, " They'll look like me most likely." The scientist nodded and Alphys worried aloud, " But w-we'll be fine, right, Mr. Dream?" 

Dream nodded and squatted down, " Of course you'll be." he said in a voice as gentle as it was strong. He stood back up and looked to her parent with reassurance, " I promise I won't let anything bad happen to your people." 

The scientist muttered, " Ok, ok, Hero-boy. I'll be sure to call you if there is any trouble." Dream smiled and could sense some level of acceptance. 

" Thank you!" he replied with a bow and then taking one last magical feel of the area, took a deep breath. Littletale; Undertale AU 264: Status? Still protected. He hardened his expression as he summoned up the happiness of this AU and many others to take him back to the Creative Realm, he had to warn Ink that Killer and this new Error impostor were real dangers. 

The scientist lowered their glasses down their scaled snout and Alphys gasped in awe as the yellow bright light swallowed Dream up and shot up into the sky like a beam. 

Dream easily passed through the different files and fretted as he did so. If the impostor and Killer hadn't been stopped by that strange affect, what would have happened? Would Littletale have been turned into a dusty wasteland? Small Alphys' trust in him would have been misplaced. Maybe it was even now. He glanced out to the stars from inside his tunnel of rapidly moving gold, magically letting him travel him across the multiverse. He felt. . .love. Love and hope and trust. A million hugs and kisses. A parent's unconditional love for a child. A lover's passionate zeal for their partner. A sibling's trust in another. 

He paused and brought one of his hands, wrapped in his yellow fingerless gloves, to his light blue tunic's fabric. He had failed. Though Littletale was in one piece, he couldn't shake the feeling. His eyes turned back out to the stars, the universe was so BEAUTIFUL. And it was his sole job to protect it. But he sucked at his job. Nightmare seemed to thrive, destroying AUs left and right, taking happiness and hope away, but he, not him. He struggled. He struggled doing the one thing, the only thing, he was meant to do. To protect and to save. 

The yellow light and the stars outside it vaporized as he landed on the moving paper ground of the Creative Realm. " WAH-AHHHHHH!" He flinched and brought his hands to his skull, eyes wide in surprise. The crying was very loud. Was that Paperjam? He soul grew concerned as he made his way towards the nursery. Poor Ink. Being the parent of a newborn was hard, wasn't it? 

He opened the solid wood door and entered into the softly lit room with gentle blue and pink lights from the ceiling. The floor was a soft yellow carpet and the walls were painted with colorful lions and crocodiles and monkeys, all with smiling faces and cute proportions. Dream looked around for Error or Ink but the room was empty except for a wailing Paperjam in his softly padded crib. He had thrown off his blankets and wore a small little pink and black jumper. Dream gave a frown of sympathy as he leaned down and picked him up. The baby continued to cry. 

" Hush, Paperjam. You're safe now." Dream closed his eyes and directed some positive energy towards the child, taken from himself. PJ's crying slowed and then stopped and Dream rocked him gently, swaying slightly. " There, there, where are your dads?" he asked playfully as he took PJ from his bedroom. 

He walked back into the main area of the Creative Realm and looked over to a green field with a canvas in the middle of it. Ink must have created the new place recently for Dream wasn't familiar with it. 

Curious, he wandered over and felt the wind of the miniature prairie brush over himself, fluttering his cape in the wind. The sky was a gorgeous blue above him. He stopped in front of the canvas, a painting; there was a stand with open paint bottles next to it and an array of different brushes. This wasn't magic paint, just traditional as he knew Ink sometimes liked to use. The painting was of Error, in a gorgeous low-cut dress of red and orange. He stood at the side of a lake or some other body of water. He was looking towards the audience as if somewhat surprised. Dream smiled and looked down at PJ in his arms. The baby was babbling and Dream wondered where Error was anyway. Maybe PJ was hungry, maybe that was why he was crying. 

" That's your Papa." he explained with a happy grin, looking down to PJ still. PJ looked back at him with big, interested eyes. " He loves you very much." Dream explained happily and Paperjam laughed joyfully. Dream felt his spirit warm with tenderness. 

" Ink? Error?" Dream asked as he came out of the field into the Creative Realm's blank area again. He doubted he would run into Error though even as he called for him. Error was extremely shy. Ink had explained that he was really bashful about getting pregnant and everything and wasn't ready to face other monsters yet. Dream respected that. He was still so proud of Error, starting over was hard, but it was utterly brave and entirely possible. It gave him hope that one day other villains would stop their evil-doing as well. Like Killer, Dust, Cross, and. . .others. It was possible! They just needed to find something they cared about, someone they loved. His eyes went down adoringly to Paperjam again. 

" Dream!" Dream turned his head at the familiar tenor pitch of his best friend, Ink. The skeleton slightly shorter than himself, and with an ink splash on one side of him skull, hurried over. His large brown scarf and oversized paint brush bobbed with his strides. His face was painted in worry. He wore brown tennis shoes with blue accents and tight gray pants with blue detailing under sturdy brown shorts. He wore a long sleeve shirt of gray over a looser t-shirt that was tan in the shelves and a darker brown on the interior. He wore a black sash of colorful vials of paint and a fluffy blue coat tied at his waist. 

" Ink!" he replied in return, feeling concerned because of his friend's expression. " Is something wrong?" 

" Is something wrong?!" Ink exclaimed, stopping across from his friend holding his child in his arms. " Littletale was attacked and Killer and Error were 'this'-" Ink held up two of his fingers really close together but not quite touching, " -close to capturing you! Is this a joke to you?!" he shouted, throwing out a hand in distress. " Why didn't you break Killer's spine?!" Dream shrunk back with a frown, " Of course, this isn't a joke to me." he said sadly, " I-"

" You WHAT?" Ink retorted harshly, placing his hands on his hips. Dream opened his mouth to reply and then silenced. He didn't. . .want to hurt Killer. He knew how much Color cared about him, Killer was under the influence of his brother's accursed fruit, he didn't want to. . .hurt him. Injury caused so much pain, caused so much love and hope to disappear. It broke some people, sent them into depression. He sighed. " I'm sorry." he said quietly, it was clear Ink already knew what happened. Though Dream didn't know how, he knew Ink had his ways. Ink wrapped him a tight hug, PJ making a loud sound of surprise as he was pressed between the two Sanses. 

Dream let Ink hug him. He knew Ink's harshness was just because he was scared of losing him. The love Ink felt for him was at the forefront of his spirit when he went off on him. " I'm sorry." Dream said again, he could have done better. He knew he could have. There had to be a way to stop Killer and. . .did Ink say Error? . . .without. . .hurting them that. . .seriously. 

" What do you mean 'Error'?" Dream asked with heavy confusion in his voice. Ink pulled back and his face was painted with awkwardness. " Oh, that. Heh, funny story." 

" Funny story?" Dream asked, feeling a spike of anger. Oh no. Oh NO. Ink's 'funny stories' usually weren't that funny. And by 'not that funny', Dream meant they were extremely idiotic choices Ink had made that ended in an ultimately horrible outcome. 

" Yeah, well, um, Error and me, and I went to see him in the Anti-void, cause Programmer had cracked the key for me, and we were there and I kinda, I mean like he was being a shithead as usual and we started fighting and then the fight kinda ends but I'm still really mad and he was still cursing me out and I was so angry and well, um-”

Dream stared with an utterly lost expression. Paperjam made a happy baby noise, reaching out for Ink with his little black arms. 

" Basically Error's gone, heh," Ink looked sad for a moment, rubbing at his crossed arms, " and it looks like, he's on the loose again after what happened today." Ink looked to him and Ink's eyes changed from a blue circle and yellow star to teardrops. " And it's my fault." He unlaced his arms and lowered them to his side. " I wasn't very nice to him, maybe if I was kinder, I could have changed his mind about AUs or love or. . .me. . ." Dream blinked widely and wasn't sure what had happened. Ink looked to him with a strained grin. " So. . .that's that."

Dream tried to make sense of the rambling and then asked, " What do you mean he's gone? But-" Dream looked extremely concerned, " but what about-" He looked down at Paperjam, who stared back at him with big magenta-backed sockets. "-PJ?" 

Ink sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, glancing down to the infant the spirit guardian held in his arms. " I don't think Error ever really cared about him." he said bluntly. Dream's eyes grew big and he exclaimed, " Don't say that!" with horror. The idea of Paperjam losing a parent was horrifying to him. He knew what it was like, to lose a parent, to lose a brother; losing family was so painful.

Ink frowned and replied, " Sorry, Dream, but I can't control how Error feels." 

" B-but he carried him to term!" Dream fought, no! No! Error loved his child. PJ wasn't alone! Sure, Paperjam would still have Ink even if Error had left but. . .Dream knew that a kid with a missing parent often had less positive energy than ones with two. " That shows at least some level of affection!" Dream argued. 

Ink's eyes turned to X's and his expression to graveness. " I made him carry Paperjam to term." Dream's eyes widened and he felt nervous, " What do you mean. . .made?"

Ink shrugged, expression still serious, and readjusted his scarf, up to hide his face some. " I just didn't let him go get rid of it." Dream blinked widely and held PJ a little tighter. " Didn't let him?" he asked with a look of quiet horror. Ink looked to him and his eye shapes changed to stars; he laughed lightly, " Heh, relax, Dream! Why the scary face?" 

Dream frowned and then asked gently, " What did you do?" reaching a hand forward to hold onto Ink's shoulder, Paperjam made another quiet sound of curiosity at being shifted to one arm. 

Ink's smile dropped and he looked down to the floor. " You're not gonna be happy to hear it." His eyes looked pained, he crossed his arms over his chest. Dream stared with patience and said, " Maybe not, but I will always listen." Ink looked back to him with a tired smile, " You always were so much kinder than myself." 

Dream smiled back and said, " Guardian of Joy? It's kind of in the job description." Ink snickered and said, " Ok." He reached out for Paperjam and Dream handed the baby over. PJ giggled happily as Ink took him and Ink laughed quietly too, leaning down to give him a gentle peck on the head.

Ink looked back to Dream and explained, " You'll probably want to sit down." Dream nodded solemnly. 

Then, Ink spilled everything, PJ got hungry in the middle of the story and Ink painted a bottle to feed him. He briefly explained the bottles were only temporary, he found a nurse-mate for PJ because well, Error wasn't around to feed him. True to his word, Dream just listened. He didn't say anything as Ink explained the rape and the aftermath, bringing Error to the Creative Realm, his pregnancy, PJ's birth, and Error's escape. Ink sighed when he was finished and explained, " I really didn't mean for it to happen. I just didn't know what to do. I wasn't gonna let him kill PJ." Ink looked at Dream regretfully, " I bet you hate me now." He smiled weakly. 

Dream was filled with emotion. But it was hard to be mad. Ok, it was easy to be mad. This idiot savant had RAPED somebody and then held them prisoner and forced them to have his child. This jerk was a massive moron. Such a dumb story made Dream want to throttle Ink back and forth by the neck until he realized exactly how stupid he was. This unfortunately would be hard because throughout the speech, Dream felt great love oozing from Ink's soul. Love for Paperjam, love for him, even love for Error. Especially love for Error. Dream knew for certain there were a lot of dark feelings in his friend's soul, to do such horrible things there must be! But. . .he couldn't feel them. All he could feel was love and care. And he knew he was being deceived, deceived just like he had been for months as Ink had told him Error was happy with him and about his joy for the coming baby; he had been fooled, as per usual. But this was his fate, to only see the good, and when you only see the good, it is hard, so HARD, to punish, to hurt, to feel anger, to feel hate. 

Dream took a deep breath, the cool wind of the prairie whipped across his bones. His spirit was soothed by the breeze. Ink had painted them lawn chairs, PJ was squirming for more food in Ink's arms. The bottle was empty, apparently the child would eat some if he was hungry enough. " I do not hate you." Dream said slowly, he looked to Ink with a serious yet quiet expression. Ink looked over with a layer of awkward guilt. " But you must understand what you did was very wrong." Dream frowned as he continued, " You caused a lot of pain." He brought a hand to his chest and curled it. 

Ink sighed heavily, " I know." he replied and Dream continued, " You are capable of bringing so much joy. It is hard for me to understand why you would make a choice like that." Ink wore a forced grin and chuckled, " I like to keep you on your toes?" 

Dream shook his head no and Ink's smile faded to a slight frown. " You must not joke about this, Ink. I want you to know how serious it is." Ink looked away and looked slightly distressed, " Dream, I know, it was majorly dickish. I'm the bad guy, got it." he finished flatly.

Dream frowned and felt the positive feelings in Ink's soul decrease some. Dream sighed and brought a hand to rub the side of his skull. This was a never a conversation he thought he'd have with his best friend. " Ink. . ." Ink glanced over with a frown and Dream poured forth the most sincere part of himself, " I love you." 

Ink pulled back some, Paperjam made a "Aahaba,” sound in his lap. " What?" he replied, that was NOT what he expected out of Dream's mouth. 

" I love you, even though you made a stupid choice. Got it?" Dream explained as he stood up. Ink looked up and Dream stated strongly, " I expect you to try and make up for it. You're gonna apologize to Error next time you see him and you're gonna mean it." Ink blinked widely with a look of disbelief; Dream stared at him with seriousness, " You're going to be the best father you can possibly be to Paperjam and if that kid is ever EVER hurt by you, you'll answer to me. If you ever do this to somebody else, you'll answer to be. If you ever doubt your goodness, you'll answer to me. If you ever give up on yourself, you'll answer to me!" Dream stuck out a finger dramatically at Ink and Ink was still in shock. What the hell? 

" You're my best friend, got it?!” Dream pronounced, “ And I love you no matter what! No matter what mistakes you make! But you've got to try and do a little better! You can do so much more good than bad, Ink! Believe it that!" A moment of silence passed, then Ink's shocked expression grew into a soft smile; his sockets became slightly glossy. " Thanks, Dream." he said quietly. 

Dream nodded seriously and said, " It's my pleasure, Ink." and there was not a trace of humor in the guardian's body. 

 

Ink took a deep breath, thinking of his conversation with Dream earlier. You have to try and do a little better. He stood on a wooden porch, the crisp, cold air making him shudder. He glanced back to Paperjam on his back, in a little baby backpack. " How you holding up, lil man?" he asked with light humor. PJ kicked his legs and made a sound of discontent. He was getting fussy and Ink really hoped this Blue would be the generous-type. He looked to the door again, it was adorned with a crisp pine wreath that was entangled with Christmas lights. He knocked and straightened up tall. After a moment, the door swung open and Ink wore a bright smile. A Sans with electric blue eye lights looked to him. Ink glanced him over, this Blue looked pretty basic, a little taller than him, accursedly so, he wore a blue sweater that hung off one shoulder and tight, ripped skinny jeans. He did NOT look like someone who had just given birth.

" Hi-" Ink began and this Blue's eyes lit up. " Oh my Asgore! He's finally come for me! You are one of Dusty's friends! Aren't you?" He swung around in a happy twirl. " I knew he would send for me! I knew he would! This'll show Pappy wrong!" he claimed, stopping to face Ink again, and pulling a tightened fist towards himself with a determined grin. He looked to Ink and Ink cocked a socket in confusion. " Well?" the Blue asked with a wide smile.

" Dusty?" Ink questioned with a cocked socket. Blue's smile lessened slightly, " You know. . .Dusty? Looks like me and you but has very handsome eyes, like one of them is a ring of red and blue and uh, you-you are here because he sent you to come get me? Right. . .?" The Blue looked a little more desperate. 

Ink shrugged and said, " Sorry, kid. Nope." His mind began to calculate. This Blue had clearly had exposure to other AUs before, the fact that he didn't freak out and have an existential breakdown after seeing him was a good indicator of that, but more strange was that this 'Dusty' character sounded a lot like Dusttale Sans, another skeleton in Ink's kill list. You can do a little better. Um, capture list?

The Blue deflated and then asked, " Well. . .then do you know how I could get in touch with him? I just. . ." The Blue frowned and looked down to the ground, " I thought once I had the kid, he'd come back, ya know? And we could. . ." Some tears came to his eyes and he turned on his heel and walked inside. " Just come in." 

Ink frowned in sympathy and stepped inside. Kid? This Sans was a new father. Dust? Holy shit. . . .Ink wiped his sneakers on the rug and closed the wooden door to keep the Snowdin cold out. Paperjam made a noise of confusion at the new scenery. He was a talkative baby for being so young. 

Ink looked around the room and saw a ratty green couch, there was a baby teething toy and an empty bottle sitting there. The room looked basically like a normal Sans and Papyrus living room, with the tv being adjacent from the couch, and the carpet being a tight wave pattern of blue and purple. He could see the entrance to the kitchen from here and the stairs that led to the second floor. There was a crib near the couch and the Blue came over and scooped up a small child, a baby of maybe four or five months. It was very much a Sans.

The Blue sat down on the couch and looked to him sadly. " So, what do you want if you're not Dusty's friend?" Ink frowned and unbuckled the backpack and carefully brought Paperjam around to the front. " I was wondering if you could do me a favor." he said

Blue's eyes widened and he blinked in disbelief, " Wh-what's wrong with his skull?" he asked at the sight of Paperjam's strange liquid looking bones.

" Nothing." Ink answered happily and came over to the couch, " Can I sit?" he asked and Blue gave him a curious look but nodded. Ink sat down and undid Paperjam's little straps, the baby was squirming and making small displeased noises. " Hey, relax, PJ." he chided as he freed the small baby. He looked to Blue with a forced 'relaxed' smile and sat PJ in his lap, " His skull is naturally like that, we call it 'glitching', he gets it from his other dad." Blue looked to the little blobs that floated around the infant's head and nodded, " O-oh, o-ok, you were a gay couple that biologically had their kid too?" he asked with a small smile. Ink nodded and Blue chuckled, his larger baby looked to Paperjam with interest.

" What's that little guy's name?" Ink asked, being friendly. Blue looked down at his child with strong affection and answered, " Sprinkle." Ink inspected the round, healthy looking baby, wearing a dark purple jumper. The infant's eyes were two different colors, one was an electric blue with a golden highlight, like the father that currently held him, the other was a light blue with a red dot in the center. Ink frowned and looked back to Blue with a questioning expression, how the hell was this guy still alive?

" He's very cute." Ink commented politely and Blueberry smiled widely, " Th-thanks! I know he is!" He leaned down at gave Sprinkle a kiss on the head. Sprinkle looked up to him with curious eyes, then he giggled happily. The baby loved his daddy. Blue smiled at him warmly a moment, then looked over to Ink and then down to Paperjam.

" Well, I have to say PJ is almost as cute! And so little!" Blue leaned down and asked, " How are you, sweetie?" Paperjam reached out a hand and grabbed the side of Blue's face, making a complaining noise. Blue giggled and Ink sighed, " Sorry if he's a little grumpy, he's hungry." Blue leaned back and replied, " It's no problem, I have some bottles in the fridge if you want to warm one up." Ink shook his head no and started, " Actually Blue, thank you but uh, I was wondering if you could do something else for me."

" Blue?" Blue asked and Ink stuttered, " S-sorry, Sans, uh, Blue is just a nickname." Blue winked and pronounced, " You like me so much you're giving me a nickname already! Mweh heh heh! As to be expected! You are hanging out with the Magnificent Sans!" Ink blinked and then smiled, " Right, of course." Blue turned and placed Sprinkle back in his crib, which the babe didn't object to.

" So what can the Magnificent 'Blue' do for you?" Sans asked with a bright grin. Ink flushed a little as he explained, " W-well, Paperjam is a newborn, like really newborn, he's five days old."

" F-five?!" Blue asked in surprise and looked back at the small mumbling baby with shock. " But he's so talkative and active!" Ink shrugged, was that not normal? Maybe it was all the strange magic between him and Error's special abilities. " He's a fast growing boy?"

Blue laughed a small bit and replied, " I'll say! So what do you need me to do?"

" Uh, could you breastfeed PJ here? He needs natural milk apparently, or at least prefers it." Ink scratched behind his skull, flushing slightly, " Sorry, I know we just met, it's a little weird, I just don't know who else to turn to. I heard you had just had a kid and-"

Blue smiled at him, " Oh, sure, from one parent to the other, I can help you out."

" Really?" Ink asked, eyes changing shape in slight shock. He didn't think it'd be so easy. Blue gave a calm smile, " Yeah, sure. I know how stressful it can be to have a kid, and the Magnificent Sans is always ready to help someone in need!" 

Ink smiled, eyes shifting to small blue and yellow hearts, " Awe, thank you. Th-that means alot to me." Blue smiled at him and then asked, " Can you not produce yourself?"

Ink blushed a little more as he explained, " I wasn't the carrier." with a few drops of sweat forming on his skull.

" Oh," Blue replied, blinking his blue and golden eye lights, " sorry, I just assumed. What happened to daddy number two?"

Ink scratched behind his skull, looking off to the simple living room. Uhhhhh, Ink thought back to Error pleading through sobs underneath him on the bed in the nursery. " He just. . .has his own life." he returned hesitantly, looking back to Blue. " He's not really interested in the kid." 

Blue frowned and looked down to the floor, " I wish I could say I couldn't relate." 

Ink patted Blue on the shoulder sympathetically and said, " It'll be ok. Us single guys have each other, right?" Blue looked to him with a small smile pulling at his teeth. " Y-yeah, thanks."


	8. Players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chp this time. Once a week now. Next one will probably be next weekend. Hope u enjoy :3

Error cringed replaying the scene again in his bed, in Nightmare's castle, deep in a universe with so much death and darkness Dream might die upon just standing in it. Error had a pillow hugged tightly to his chest and blue flush lining his black cheekbones. He couldn't deny there were times he hated everything and everyone, including himself. He didn't understand how he couldn't control it. You think he would have gotten used to not being able to control things by now, but it wasn't really something you got used to. He was universes upon universes away from Ink and yet the damn bastard's marks still stained his body and made him want to vomit. He just wanted to be free of him! That was all! 

Error let his skull sink into the soft silk pillow with a depressed frown on his face. He flipped over after a moment, releasing the pillow and summoned up some magical strings. Deciding to be productive, he began to weave the magical strands together into a ruin. Error had learned a trick or two from all his time pillaging thousands upon thousands of AUs.

The universes were built out of stuff called Code. Each monster, or human, or anything in between, had a special piece of Code that essentially decided what they were like and to what universe they belonged. In between universes was the VOID, where time ceased and things that did not exist did. 

With magic and a bit of learning, one could manipulate Code and change its properties. Error was by no means an expert with the stuff, but he had picked up some small tricks over his time and one of them was encryption. He wouldn't bore you with specifics but each Universe had a specific code and knowing this code was how out-coders traveled to them, either by portal or teleportation. But if you could distort the code's name, so to speak, of a certain place you could limit the number of monsters able to travel to that place because they lacked the code name.

That was how Error kept the Anti-Void as a place just for himself. Though Ink had cracked the encryption more than a handful of times before, which made Error nervous to actually return to it. He was safe here in Nightmare's castle for now, but Error didn't want to be the overblown King's hatchetman the rest of his life. He wanted to go back to calling his own shots and that meant having his own base of operations, which meant the Anti-Void needed a new encryption.

Error was distracted from his work by a knock at the door. He glared over, letting his magic dissipate. Who was it now? He wasn't really in the mood to deal with people. Maybe a servant bringing him dinner? Error did feel a little peckish. With a low groan of annoyance, Error pushed himself off the bed and wandered over to the door, slipping his hands in his pockets. He opened the door calmly and then stiffened in shock as it was NOT a lowly servant but the King himself! Nightmare stood calmly, black tentacles moving slowly in the air behind him. His black bones looked slick yet strong and his one blue eye had a concerned expression in it. Error felt a strong blush grow over his skull. Fuck.

" Error," Nightmare began and Error cut him off, " Listen, sorry about earlier. Just forget about it, ok?" He looked to the side, a hand still on the door and Nightmare blinked thoughtfully.

" You don't have to apologize, I came to offer assistance." Error looked to Nightmare with surprised eye lights, what? Assistance?

Nightmare explained calmly, " Lust spells can be a nasty thing to get rid of. Though you'll have to tell me who is using them now." Nightmare knew for a fact it wasn't his brother, that pure charlatan would rather die first.

Error blinked widely as Nightmare explained, " A magical cleansing should take care of it. You didn't need to try and handle it on your own. You're in my care for the moment, and while you're working for me, all the services of my staff are available to you. The Medical Bay is on the fourth floor if you forgot."

Error crossed his arms over his chest, feeling even more miserable than he did before this conversation. Nightmare thought it was a lust spell? Well, Error supposed that was preferable to him knowing the truth. But, a magical cleansing wouldn't do anything for him, for it wasn't someone else's magic tampering with his body, i-it was his own.

" Oh, uh, thanks." he said with a grit-teeth smile, " I-I'll consider it."

Nightmare nodded placidly and said, " Best. Heh, Killer thinks you were trying to seduce me."

One of Error's sockets twitched as he asked, " Why do you keep someone as stupid as him around?"

Nightmare chuckled darkly, " You can't buy loyalty, my friend." He turned to leave, " By the way, valiant effort in Littletale, although I suppose you don't remember it." Error shrugged, that was fair he supposed. Killer had explained to them there had been a reset and what had happened before it. Unable to remember it, Error had to take the psychotic skeleton's word on it. " I never really expected you two to win anyway, he would defend that place with his life." Nightmare looked forward away into the hallway, " I was simply testing his response time."

" Have a plan?" Error questioned without much actual interest. He would be annoyed at being sent on a mission with no intention to succeed but he had more pressing things to stress about.

" An end-game." Nightmare declared, looking back with one burning blue eye. That was all he said before he left down the hallway, tentacles swishing to the rhythm of his steps. Error shut the door quietly. He wasn't concerned with Nightmare's plan. It didn't involve him. At least, not too much. He had his own concerns. Flopping back down in bed, Error decided to just get some sleep.

 

The next day, Error pulled himself from bed, groaning at his breasts which had formed in the night. They ached with undrank milk and were generally annoying with their weight. He checked the clock beside his bed and cursed under his breath, he was to attend a strategy meeting today in about twenty minutes. Which meant he only had twenty minutes to get rid of these things, get dressed into clothes that weren't rumpled by sleep, and wash his skull to make it look like he hadn't been crying, which was a new pathetic habit he had developed in the Creative Realm while he was still pregnant with the little freak. He'd awake with tears running down his face and then would have to try and not let Ink see them for the sadist artist always insisted on trying to comfort him and wipe them away, and that always led to a lot of touching and Error feeling his bones crawl and glitching out from fear.

He readied himself, throwing on some clean clothes, Nightmare had perfectly fitted and pressed copies of his usual wear in the dresser drawers which weirded Error out a bit but whatever. With a few minutes of determined concentration, he got rid of his heavy breasts and with some water on his skull, he was all set.

Strolling through Nightmare's castle, Error wondered what universe he'd be sent to today. He hoped it was one with multiple Sans-types. He found a new satisfaction in killing monsters with even the simplest similarity in appearance to Ink. The conference room was long yet not deep, with a mahogany table and rich, plush black chairs, and a magical hologram device for projected battle strategies.

Error entered in to see Killer, Dust Sans, and Cross Sans already here. There was a Chara and Asgore-type here at the table as well he did not recognize. Killer looked up and wore a disgruntled sneer on his face, “ Well, if it isn’t the slut?” 

Error felt rage prick his bones but he ignored the feeling, not wanting to acknowledge Killer with a response. Killer, other than Nightmare, was the only one who had seen his slip-up yesterday in the throne room. He sat down and Dust looked to him curiously, tilting his skull to the side. Error wasn’t known for being nonreactive to jabs. 

“ When is Nightmare getting here?” Error asked Dust, the casually dressed skeleton giving off a cold, collected vibe. Killer bristled in his seat, pissed at not being acknowledged, “ Hey, I was talking to you, WHORE.” he called, leaning forward with anger in his dark pools. Error looked over, feeling the rage bubble up in his chest to a point he couldn’t ignore. 

“ Sorry, all I heard was a horrible gurgle of nonsense.” Error spat, slamming a palm down on the table, “ All that EVER comes out of your mouth, moron!” Killer glared at him with aggression, body erect and ready to leap in for a fight. 

“ Could you two cut it out?” the Chara complained, Error and Killer continuing to glare at each other. “ What are you two talking about anyway?” Cross questioned, leaning an elbow on the table. Killer glared at Error and Error glowered back with warning, if Killer said anything about yesterday, he’d end up in a fight. Not wanting to upset Nightmare, Killer spat, “ Nothing.” leaning back in his chair. 

Error internally sighed in relief, looking away with a collected expression. The shame he had felt yesterday, his breasts summoning up in the middle of a briefing in the throne room had been nearly unbearable. He had thrown himself through a portal as fast as he could but not before Nightmare and Killer clearly noticed. Killer thought he was trying to seduce Nightmare? How stupid was he? Error wouldn’t be interested in Nightmare if he was the last skeleton in the multiverse. He wasn’t and would never be interested in anyone, period. All he cared about was destroying AUs, he thought Killer would know that by now. 

When Nightmare arrived, he did so calmly and collectively, greeting everyone with an air of politeness everyone knew could fall apart any time the powerful king wished it. 

“ Dancetale, Undertale AU number 145.” Nightmare referred to the projections of it. “ We know because of our recent test run it takes about ten minutes, damaging approximately five percent of a population, for the Dreamer to response.” He looked back to his select team at the table. “ Our goal is not to destroy the whole AU, or even half.” Great, Error thought with irritation, looking away to the wall. 

This was so annoying, all this tip-toeing around, no one else seemed the least bit concerned with the amount of garbage that was piling up. They had to dispose of it. Correction, HE did. It was his responsibility, his only desire, that. . .that hadn’t changed, even with everything that had happened. Nothing that was inflicted upon him could make him change his mind. He looked to the red SOUL of DETERMINATION, the projection of it, next to Nightmare at the head of the table.

“ I can trap the soul with my strings.” he volunteered, and Killer gave him a look of hatred. Nightmare nodded, “ Excellent, we’ll leave the RUINS to you then.” Nightmare curled his pitch fist into something tight, “ This time we catch that damn annoyance once and for all.” 

Error watched as the others began to talk about the plan, some having more questions for Nightmare, others just debating amongst themselves. Killer and him were the only ones silent. Their eye sockets meeting amongst the noise. Killer squinted to him bitterly. He stared back with dry venom. He’d get his revenge for Killer calling him such insults one day, the day he finally got around to destroying him. Not just him, but his beloved king as well, and Dust, and Cross. They were abominations, just like all the other garbage. Needed to be taken out to the curb. 

Error had a plan as well calculated as Nightmare’s, though one did not know of the other’s yet. Nightmare’s plan involved four main components. Timing, patience, bait, and the snap of a lying trap. Error’s involved a middle finger, a bomb, and endless destruction in its success. 

Dancetale was the chessboard, Dream, Killer, Cross, Dust, were the pieces, and only one player could take home the prize. Unfortunately for Nightmare, he didn’t know there was another opponent beside Dream. Unfortunately for Error, he didn’t know Ink would also be there, playing with his own hand-painted pieces; playing for keeps. 

 

Error moved through the RUINS swiftly, slaughtering in his wake. Frogit, Whimsun, Vegetoid dust all flew up as effortlessly as the blowing on a dusty shelf. He was making his way back to where the human was to have just fallen. Dancetale had been resetting for a while, and Nightmare had planned it so they could catch the kid right had the start, so they wouldn’t have to worry about them growing too powerful. Not that him, or Error, or nearly anyone couldn’t take out a human child at 20 LV. Time was just of the essence. Error turned the corner, the purple vine-covered stone of the RUINS on either side of him. At the end of the corridor was the child, in a blue and pink striped sweater, with a pink tutu over their shorts. Their dark hair fell over their mid-tone brown skin. They looked to him with surprise. 

“ Sans?” they asked and Error summoned up a Gaster Blaster behind them, pulling them into a fight. The child shiekred, being caught off guard but managed to leap out of the way, clearly having some practice dodging blasters. 

Error shot his blue strings forward and Frisk gasped as their red SOUL was entangled and they were pulled forward with brutal speed and force towards this guy that looked like some twisted version of Sans! Bones dark as the night, yellow teeth in a twisted smile worthy of a supervillain, eye lights wild and crazy, Frisk felt the fear of dying. Th-this had never happened before. What if they couldn’t just RESET?

Error brought them before him and Frisk opened their small mouth, “ Pl-please, I don’t want to-.” Their eyes widened and they gave a guttural cry as they were impaled through the chest with a black bone, they looked down in shock, some blood dripping from their mouth. “ Sans?” they asked, looking back up. 

Error shot some more bones through them, one smashing through their soul and ending their suffering. Brain was pasted against the wall as Error doubly secured his puppet strings around the soul, which was struggling; attempting to drift away and reset. He had the SOUL, he was now supposed to meet up with Killer in the Toriel of this universe's house, where they’d use it as a hostage. But Error had different plans. He hurried on, to the golden flower bed where the child first fell. He couldn’t wait for this universe to burn. For this universe to disappear. This and, his smile stretched wider, everyone inside it. 

Ink stepped through the portal and Dream leapt out and instantly did a 360 when he touched the ground. Ink looked to him and cracked a grin, “ Relax, Dreamy. We don’t know what’s going on yet, let’s not assume the worse.” Dream gave Ink a nervous look, “ Y-yeah, I know, it’s just, after Littletale. . .” Dream shook his head, they had shortcutted to a path in Waterfall; the moist ground a rich dark black underneath them, small bits of brightly lit teal grass growing from the soil. 

He looked to Ink, his yellow eye lights looking anxious. “ Let’s just hurry. The happiness is fading even now.” He took off at a run, his golden cape fluttering out behind him. Ink cocked an eye socket, with a small smile. His friend was such a worrywart. But, he looked up and took a whiff of the air, something about it was off. A stillness. He looked forward again to Dream’s fading frame. Maybe he had reason to worry. 

He shortcutted ahead to Dancetale’s Quiet Area in Waterfall and his sockets widened as he came out. Dream was skidding to a stop, pulling out his golden quarterstaff, readying to fight a ways behind him. There, leaning up from a pile of dust, was a skeleton who was their size, extended out to his broadest, sharp teeth pulled in a baring smile, his red eyes burning, one with a circlet of blue inside. Hood pulled up, shadowing his sinister expression. A Chara-type beside him, wearing a green and yellow sweater stained in dust, looked over to them. 

Ink pulled out his paintbrush and Dream roared, “ Surrender now and you will not be harmed!” brandishing his staff forward, the end of it glowing with positive magic, ready to explode out.

Dust smirked, “ Sorry, but King Nightmare says today we’re going for more than 50 percent.” He chuckled and the Chara threw their knife up in their hand and caught it, with a dangerous glint in their eyes. Ink’s eyes glowed darkly scarlet, his eye lights then shifted to sharp Xs. “ Fine.” Paint exploded around him in a rainbow of aggression. “ Then prepare to be destroyed.” 

Error leaned down, preparing the last few magical ruins in place, weaving them into the wires; rigged to blow. Checking over his work one last time, he stood and pulled the red SOUL from his coat, then his strings began to maneuver it over to the bomb. DETERMINATION DESTRUCTION is what he called this invention. 

Just before the SOUL could take its place inside the bomb, a white bone, with a sharpened, reddened end, cut in front of it! Error had to yank it back to keep it from being destroyed! If the SOUL shattered, the human could RESET and he’d have to go kill them again, and worse, all his and Nightmare’s men slaughtering would be UNDONE. All those abominations would go free. Would not be punished as they so deserved. 

Error looked with anger to where the bone had been shot from. In the shadows of the nearby pillars and cavern’s roof, Error recognized a Sans form. Killer stepped out so the sunshine identified him. His tone was angry, “ What the hell do you think you’re doing with that soul? You’re supposed to be giving it to me.” 

Error narrowed his sockets at him as Killer stared more closely at the device in front of Error and then raised a dozen bones around him, “ You have just seconds to explain yourself, PAL.” he warned. Error summoned up a collection of pitch blasters and Killer’s sockets widened. 

“ Ok, TRASH,” Error spat, “ I’m cleaning up the mess you morons leave to taint the multiverse.” Error fired them, a powerful roar sounding as their white lasers smashed the ground where Killer had just stood. He then immediately turned as Killer had teleported.

Killer lunged forward with a flash of white with his knife! Error pulled himself away with his strings at the last second, the strings pulling tight over some chinks in the rock above them. Killer cursed and sent a hail of bones after him, Error cussed as one cut by the side of his skull, him swinging and landing up on the top of a pillar. He summoned up some gaster blasters and pointed them down at Killer. 

“ You traitor!” Killer snarled, “ Our majesty took you in! When you were fleeing! When you had no place to hide! And this is how you repay him?!” Error shot his balsters, the roar of the lasers deafening any more talk. His blue strings summoned up around him like a protective net. Killer cursed as he teleported straight into the net of strings by mistake. Error smirked wickedly as the strings snatched down onto Killer’s SOUL like a metal bar on a mouse’s neck. 

Strings came to bind his arms and legs, though it wasn’t truly necessary, as Killer cursed and struggled. “ Fuck you, Error! How could you do this to us?! We’re on your side! We’re here to kill as well!” Error laughed a wicked chortle as he leapt down to the floor, buttercups smashing under his black slippers, yellow petals floating up sadly around his knees. 

“ I’m NOT here to kill!” Killer paled as he was pulled down to Error’s side, tangled up helplessly in his string, his SOUL struggling against the control of Error’s special ability. Error laughed in delight as the red SOUL came out from his jacket and slid into the bomb’s soul slot. The device flickering to life with a strong hum. His red, yellow, blue, and white eye lights stared to Killer with mad passion, “ I’m here to eliminate! To wipe off the slight of the multiverse! To clean up the TRASH!” 

Killer gave a squeak of horror as the bomb gave off a burst of magical power as it began to detonate! Error summoned up a portal and leapt forward to pull him and Killer through. Killer closed his eyes, Error’s strings couldn’t keep him from-. 

RESET!!!!! 

Error froze in the purple stone hallway, vines curling over the walls. Down the hallway was a human in a blue and pink striped sweater, with a pink tutu over their shorts. Their dark hair fell over their mid-tone brown skin. They looked to him with recognition. He blinked widely as they turned and began to sprint in the opposite direction. He ‘tch’ed and his mind was reeling. He had a strange feeling he had been here before, this human child clearly wasn’t fucking with him.

He shortcutted in front of them and then raised a gaster blaster before them and behind them. They looked back and forth in shock and dread. They looked to him with some tears forming in their eyes. 

“ Tell me what the fuck happened!” he roared and they quivered, “ Wh-what do you-?” 

“ With the RESETs, stars damn it!” 

The child nodded furiously, “ I-I will, just don’t kill me, please!” He glared at them and his blasters roared, mouth charging beams. “ Now! Before I lose my patience!” he spat and Frisk nodded, shakily, remembering with dread how the bones had pierced their chest, “ I-it RESET, just a few moments ago.” 

“ Well, I know that!” he returned angrily and they shrunk down a bit. “ I-I didn’t do it though!” they denied, “ Someone else did! Maybe Flowey? I-I don’t know, sir, I was dead, y-you. . .you killed me.” Error nodded stonily and the blasters opened their mouths, “ W-wait, no!” 

The child was vaporized. Error snatched onto the SOUL with his strings. He had to hurry. Someone already knew what he was planning. 

“ Killer!” Nightmare snapped, “ I don’t have time for this right now!” Nightmare was flattened down on the top of a Waterfall house, overwatching the fierce battle below, “ Ink is here and I did not plan for that! Stupid!” he cursed himself, watching through the binoculars for a moment.

“ Y-your majesty!” Killer sounded extremely distressed. Nightmare looked back with annoyance and then blinked widely, as he really looked. Killer looked a bit smaller than usual, his clothes looking slightly oversized. Nightmare checked him and was utterly horrified. 

Sans, Maddened Killer, ATK 1, DEF 1, HP 1, LV 1, currently wants to die, feels bad about everything that has happened. 

“ What happened to you?” he asked, standing up and placing a worried hand on his weakened subordinate’s shoulder. “ I-I had to RESET. “ Killer revealed with meekness, he got down on one knee and bowed his head. “ I apologize for my inability. Error has betrayed us, or rather will betray us, since we are in the past. He was taking too long to rendezvous in the last timeline so I went after him, he’s made some kind of device. A bomb, your majesty!” Killer said with urgency, looking up. Nightmare’s one eye light widened. “ He plans to blow this AU and everyone in it to smithereens!” 

“ Why would he do that?” Nightmare asked with shock, Killer stood back up, “ I don’t know, but it’s no bluff! I had to RESET because the madman actually did it!” Killer looked sad for a moment, regretful, earnest, “ I. . .I let you die, your majesty. I am so so sorry.” Nightmare brought an arm around Killer in a hug and said, “ I know you did your best. I’m still here. No need to mourn. We’ll stop him and dust him.” 

“ Dust who?” Nightmare turned with a growl and saw Ink and Dream perched on the opposite side of the building. A wild wind blew Ink’s brown scarf and Dream’s shiny cape. Dream’s expression was hard, focused entirely on Nightmare and Ink’s was more playful, feeling confident they could defeat these two, maybe even capture them. 

Nightmare looked quickly to see Dust was unconscious, Chara tied up tightly, both in a golden cage no doubt made by the Damn Artist. 

“ We can fight in a moment, gentlemen.” he explained with composure, stepping in front of his weakened servant, “ Unfortunately right now, I have to go deal with some insubordination in my ranks.” 

Dream raised his quarterstaff, glowing with positive energy, and Ink scoffed, paintbrush posed, ready to paint, “ As if we’d grant you a leave!” 

“ Surrender now, brother!” Dream declared, eyes looking conflicted, “ And I’ll make this as painless as possible!”

Nightmare’s expression showed restrained rage and hatred, “ Listen here, you two unbelievable idiots, Error is in the RUINS with a bomb with the intent to kill us all.” 

“ Error?!” Ink exclaimed with widened sockets and a perking of his frame. Dream looked to Ink warily before returning his eyes to Nightmare, “ I thought he was working for you, brother.” Nightmare bristled at the fact Dream still insisted on calling him that, he was the most insufferable-ugh, “ He’s gone rogue.” he said flatly and Ink asked, eager to see if Nightmare’s claim was true, “ The RUINS you said? What part?” 

“ H-he could be lying, Ink! Bluffing so he can have a chance to escape!” Dream tried to plead, looking a little desperate, but he could see, looking at how Ink was staring at Nightmare now, that no logic would get through to him. Nightmare looked back to Killer and Killer said quietly, “ The very first room, your majesty. Where the child fell.” 

Nightmare looked back to them and explained, “ The first room where the seventh child falls. We probably do not have a lot of time. We should go there, eliminate him, and then deal with each other.”

Dream looked to Nightmare with a angry scowl, and Ink stiffened up. “ Brother!” Dream scolded, “ You can't kill monsters just because they make you mad!” 

Ink nodded, staring at Nightmare with harsh eye lights. He didn't have a problem with killing monsters. But Error? The carrier of his baby? Oh, King Dark and Gloomy had another thing coming if he thought Ink would allow him to hurt Error. 

Nightmare ‘tch’ed in annoyance. To be lectured, ugh, “ FINE.” he replied with strong irritation and malice, “ We incapacitate him. You don't have to come with me, but someone needs to deal with it. Fast.” 

Ink nodded, brushing open a portal, “ Then let's go!” he announced. Dream looked between Ink’s portal and Nightmare, conflicted. This very well could be one of his brother’s dastardly tricks! But, if, Dream looked to the portal, if Error really was making a bomb, capable of hurting all these innocent monsters, Dream held his staff tight, then he needed to stop him! 

He entered into the portal and Nightmare made his own and Ink and the Dark King made steely eye contact as they entered through their respective portals.

All four Sanses appeared at the end of a gray hallway, surrounded by stone work that was crumbling and worn. No vines grew along it. Up ahead was the color of golden Buttercups bathed in soft sunlight, surrounded by broken down pillars. The Sanses made distrusting eye contact as they crept up the path, Ink and Dream beside each other on one side and Killer anxiously trailing behind Nightmare on the other. As they came forward, they saw Error fussing with magical ruins over a compact metal device all but Killer could sense was charged with magic. 

Ink’s eye lights flickered to yellow and blue hearts as they caught sight of Error. He hadn't seen him in person since he ran away, Ink was pleased to see he looked almost exactly the same, though it was still weird to see him without his pregnant tummy. His wild, red-backed, eye lights flickered around in intense concentration as his multicolored hands operated with such precision and quickness. His red t-shirt hung up-high by his neck under his black jacket and above his pitch shorts and black slippers. Ink loved how lazily and conservatively he dressed. For someone who was so dedicated and passionate, he dressed like someone who shopped only from thrift stores, and hadn't in years. 

Ink glanced over to see Dream readying his staff to shoot a blast and Nightmare’s tentacles out, curved, dripping black and oozing, ready to attack. Killer gripped his knife in hand but seemed hesitant to come forward and attack. What they didn't know was there wouldn't be a fight. Ink was beyond confident. He had conditioned Error amazingly well, he'd talk him down quickly, him and Error, well Error was the mother of his stars damn child, they had an understanding. 

He whispered, “ I’ll handle it.” and both Dream and Nightmare gave him a look of confusion that turned to horror as he leapt forward out from the shadows loudly and announced, “ Error!” with a wide smile on his face. Dream wore a mask of horror and so did Nightmare, that idiot! He had given away their element of surprise! 

Error turned rapidly and then nearly stumbled over, his sockets were as huge as they could possibly be as they stared to I-INK?! Impossible! H-he wasn't supposed to be here! Nightmare’s trap was for Dream, not him! Y-yet, d-did Error’s eyes deceive him?! 

“ Step away from the bomb.” Ink ordered definitely, raising a fisted hand to his chest, “ I don't want to have to hurt you.” 

Error felt his mouth go dry. Th-this wasn't real. H-he wasn't ready! This must be a trick of his paranoid mind! Ink couldn’t be here! He just couldn't be! 

Ink’s eyes spotted an inky tendril to Error’s left and created a manhole cover in reply from black paint. He then chucked it forward, the tentacle crashing into it instead of Error and Nightmare cursed from somewhere to the left in the shadows. Ink gave a darkly annoyed look, “ I SAID I’ll handle it!” 

Error looked in shock to the cover, why had Ink thrown that? He had flinched as it was thrown. H-he felt sick. N-no, keep it together! he scolded himself, we’ve escaped, he doesn't have power over us anymore! 

Dream looked out from a pillar to the right, with a fearful look on his face. Oh my gosh, Ink wasn't letting Nightmare help?! What was he thinking?! If he COULDN’T handle it, Error could kill them all! 

Ink looked back to Error and took a step forward, which Error took a step back at. “ Error.” Ink said calmly, “ I need you to defuse the bomb. I’m not mad at you, but I don't want to have to get rough with you, which means you have to defuse it, now.” He blinked calmly and Error’s soul was pounding out of his rib cage. All the sick, terrifying memories of Ink were cascading back. 

‘Error, if you don't listen, you know what I'm going to do.’

‘You know what they say about getting pregnant, after the first one, it only gets easier.’

‘Error, baby, you look so cute. All fat with my kid like that. Don't cry, heh, come on, baby. You're safe here, you’re safe. I’m not going to do anything bad. You’ll see. You’ll see. You can be happy here.’

Error felt tears glossing over his sockets. N-no, this couldn't be happening again. He was safe! He was safe! Really safe! Not with Ink! He wasn't trapped! He wasn't pregnant! H-he could fight Ink right now and-and- BUT HE COULDN’T! That seemed impossible! Ink was so big and powerful and he'd rape him! Error knew without a second thought he would, rape him and make him live through that hell again! So Error couldn't fight, so he fled. He bolted, turning around and tearing open a portal. 

“ No!” Ink shouted. “ No!” Nightmare and Dream echoed as he did, suspecting the trigger for the explosion was Error opening a portal. Error dove into it, closing it behind him as soon as he did. 

Ink sprinted across to it but it was closed the second before his hand would have touched it and all he got was empty air. He painted a portal of inky darkness and looked desperately for the last Code ID entered, if you were fast enough sometimes you could catch it. He saw strange numbers and letters shifting and changing and he tried to make sense of the code as a voice yelled, “ Ink!” behind him. He looked and Dream was at the bomb’s side, alone, looking to Ink with desperation. 

“ I need your help defusing this!” Dream called with pleading, his eye lights beseeched. Ink looked from his friend to the fading numbers one last time and then, closed the portal. Innocent monsters would die if this bomb did activate. He was the protector of AUs. Of the multiverse. It was his job to help protect them. He ran over and began to open up and inspect the magical workings. 

They soon realized the bomb was not armed, for it lacked a power source, a SOUL by the look of the empty compartment in the center. They sat in the silence of the buttercups. 

“ He took the soul.” Dream said finally, not looking to Ink but to the far wall. The guardian's eyes were heavy with sorrow, “ We can't. . .undo the damage.” Ink stared to the bomb with disappointment. That was a real shame. A lot of monsters died today. He did feel bad about it, honestly. It made him want to kill Nightmare and all his stupid lackeys. He put a hand on Dream’s shoulder, “ We did all we could.” he said with confidence. “ There were things we didn't know about, we couldn't possibly have-.” 

“ No. Nightmare got away again, he’s probably already gotten Dust too.” Dream closed his eyes and looked away, expression strained with held back anger and hurt, “ I-I failed all these monsters. All these monsters trusting me with their joy and love. I, they deserve someone so much better.” 

Ink frowned, “ We were outnumbered and taken by surprise. We saved lives by coming in when we did. We’re strong but not Gods, Dream. We can't save everyone.” Dream looked back to him with regret and sadness and fear. “ We can only fight to save those we still can.” Ink said certainly, “ You did good. People NEED you.” 

Dream looked back to the nonfunctional bomb. He was silent for some time, “ I know.” Some golden tears slipped from his eyes, “ Sometimes, I, I just,” He grit his teeth in emotion, “ I just wish Spirit had created someone else, I wish I could BE someone else, all this burden, it's-” Dream reached up to his eyes, wiping at them with his fingerless gloves of gold, “ -it's too much to bear.” 

Ink watched him sadly, bringing an arm around his shoulder. He looked down to the flowers. What could he say to alleviate his friend’s pain? Ink knew Dream was angry at himself for all the monsters who were killed today, he shouldn't be. Nightmare and his goons killed them, not him. But Ink knew, Dream didn't see it like that. Dream blamed himself for everything. Ink knew, for Dream had confessed it to him, that Dream even blamed himself for Nightmare himself. Dream sometimes would whisper regretful things about how if only he had been a better brother, if only he had noticed there was a problem sooner, if only he had convinced him otherwise, if only he had, if only, if only; what a cruel way to live. What a cruel existence to put oneself through. For every fault in the ground to be yours. For every bad man to be good. 

Ink looked to him and Dream was sniffling. “ Let's just go.” Dream said finally, “ We need to collect Dust if he's still there or double-check that Nightmare has already taken him. We need to inform the Royal Scientist and King that we can help if they come back and tell them, tell them-” Dream stood up and Ink remained there kneeling for a moment in front of the bomb. Dream looked out to the hallway, “ Tell then we're sorry.” Dream looked down to the flowers, “ For their loss.” He looked back up, “ Then we need to return to the creative realm and contact the other good AUs, he's gotten fearless, he'll attack anything nowadays. We need to give them a way to contact us. We need to get in touch with-with-” Dream put a hand to his skull, closing his eyes, looking frustrated, “ I-I don't know, anyone, anybody, someone who will help. I-I need to train. Come up with some sort of contingency plan for something like this, if it ever happens again, I need to-.” 

“ Dream.” 

“ What?” Dream looked back to Ink, who was slowly rising with calm sockets. “ What you need is some rest.” Ink said. Dream blinked at him, looking almost offended. Ink said softly, “ I’ll handle things here. Go pick up PJ from Blue’s house and bring him back to the creative realm please, then take a nap.” Dream stared at Ink with hesitant eye lights. “ Go.” Ink said calmly, with confidence, “ We can work on what to do after you’ve slept and eaten.” 

Dream looked sad, “ I’m fine. I’m not tired.”

Ink looked back to him with a frown, taking a step forward, “ Seeing him always upsets you. You need to calm down.” Dream frowned at Ink and some golden tears slowly pricked his eyes. 

“ W-well,” Dream stalled, expression contorting in frustration, “ a-at least I don't get frickin’ excited when seeing my rival like you do! You’re such a pervert!” Dream spat, honestly the worst insult he could create. Then with happiness from anywhere but his own soul, he beamed away.

Ink looked up after him, not at all being offended by the mild insult. Then he moved to go speak to the King and Royal Scientist. A protector’s duties never ended. His mind wandered to Error, at least Error was ok. He was glad he had come out of that potentially deadly situation unhurt. He was glad he was in one piece. He was glad to have seen him again. Ink was glad Error existed and that everything between them that had happened had. At times like these, he only wished fondly for it to happen again.


	9. Madman

Stars, Error wanted to disappear. He couldn’t stand still, pacing across the white space of the anti-void. His soul couldn’t calm down, it was pulsing like a train was barreling towards him. Sweat covered him, as his gaze continued to swerve around like a searchlight on a helicopter. What if Ink had managed to follow? Or Nightmare for that matter? He wasn’t scared of Ink’s little Dreamer but the first two were monsters he didn’t want to tangle with, and he wouldn’t have had to, wouldn’t have had to ever again, if he had just. . .He sat down on the white echoing floor. He sniffled in a way he would find horribly embarrassing if he wasn’t alone. His ribcage exploded into anger and distress, why, WHY?! He had ch-choked! It was as bad as he could have ever feared! One glance to Ink and the world was falling apart! He was still so- he grabbed his knees close to his chest- so afraid. He could have killed them, killed them all with DETERMINATION DESTRUCTION. Maybe he couldn’t have won against Ink in a fight, but he could have at least attempted to arm the bomb before running. He could have made a stand, even if it was doomed to fail. 

He slumped over on the blank, shuttering floor, still curled up, eyes wide in disbelief, still trying to digest what had just happened. His home of many voices and nothingness was awakening to its master being present. 

The Ask Box Is Open. 

Error sniffled again, trying to keep himself from full on pathetic sobbing, reaching up and rubbing at his sockets. H-he was fine, Ink wasn’t here. He wasn’t. Error felt a warmth pulsing in his jacket and looked down with annoyance. His blue strings half-heartedly took out the red human SOUL inside his jacket. He sat up with a frown and looked to it, a-at least he had this, and the majority of that universe would stay destroyed. 

He brought his strings to bind it tighter, ready to tear it apart and destroy it, so no matter what, no matter what, that universe could never make itself whole again; just like he felt he could never be whole again. At the very least something else would be as damaged and broken as he was. 

“ Error?!” Error looked up with calm sockets at the female voice, blurred and distorted by the anti-void. It came from above him. “ Are you really going to do that poor Dancetale Frisk’s soul?! They didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Error rolled his eyes at the voice and didn’t even want to grace it with an answer, “ Error!” came a more masculine voice, “ Are you going to destroy the red SOUL?” 

“ Yes.” he spat, looking up towards the voices, though they had no eyes to watch him with, though they seemed to see him anyway. 

“ What?! Why?!” a distressed voice asked.

“ If you do that, I’ll be very disappointed in you!” An angry one.

“ Do it, Error! Crush the pathetic human!” A delighted one.

Error huffed and looked to the side, his strings firmly wrapped around the DETERMINATION SOUL. He didn’t want to debate this with them right now. He was attempting to block out their onslaught of suggestions, chiding, and baiting when a voice snapped him to attention. “ What about Ink?” 

“ What about him?!” Error roared defensively, jumping up to his feet, face flushing with anger. The voices went silent for a moment. Error looked around, body tense and alert, red SOUL still pulsing with passion in his hold. 

“ Well,” a timid voice began, apparently speaking for all of them, “ now you’re scared of him. . .Too much so to fight him.” Error huffed, crossing his arms over his chest resentfully, “ Don’t remind me.” he mumbled.

“ A-and anyway, we’re worried about you, at least I am, you’re really u-upset with what happened.” the timid voice continued.

“ Do you blame me?” Error asked sourly, with a scowl. “ No!” another voice chimed, “ What happened to you was awful! I. . .I feel so bad for you honestly.” Error flushed some, great, just what he wanted- some random voice’s pity.

“ I don’t!” another voice added with a laugh, “ You’ve killed so many, I wouldn’t care if Ink made you his premanant fuck doll!” Error flushed some further, feeling annoyed as some voices responded with outrage and they began to bicker. 

“ Enough!” Error cried after a minute, the voices quieted down. He sighed in exasperation and then asked, “ What do you think I should. . .” He looked hesitant to ask but then pressed on, “ do about. . .Ink?” Error wasn't ready to give up and roll over. He may be messed up over what happened, he may never not be messed up over it, but fuck it, he wasn't going to let his fear of Ink control his life. He was still going to destroy AUs, on his own authority, with his own hands, under no one else’s authority. 

He’d fight anyone who tried to stop him, Ink, of course, being the exception. Maybe one day he'd be brave enough again, but for now, he needed a plan better than just sprinting away at the first sign of the artist. He had managed to escape THIS time, but he knew the rainbow sicko had an obsession with him. They'd meet again if Ink could help it and Error was not risking re-capture. No, never again. Error considered looking into some suicide pills. Anything would be better than going back to that hell, he wouldn't let Ink have the. . .satisfaction. 

“ Ink, hmmm,” The voices seemed to debate. “ He really is a messed up skeleton.” 

“ And powerful too.” 

“ And Error’s terrified of him.” 

“ Rightfully so.” 

“ Can't you just run away if you see him again? Like you did this time?” a voice with a southern accent asked. Error sighed with a curt expression, “ No. He might catch me next time. Then I’ll be forced to fight.” 

“ If you can even fight without exploding into tears.” 

One of Error’s sockets twitched. Thanks for that. They were never good at sparing his feelings or pride. He was just glad they weren't asking more violating questions about his time away from the Anti-Void, he knew they could see it, though their influence was even more limited there than it was in here. Error could only hear them speak inside the Anti-Void, the voices haunted him nowhere else. For that he was somewhat grateful, a zillion questions about what it felt like to be pregnant with Ink’s child might have made him lost it more than he already had. 

“ YES.” he replied with an angry expression, “ So we need a better plan!” 

“ Why should we even help you?” a few voices complained, “ I still think you deserved it.” He ignored them as most of the voices began to brainstorm strategies and ideas to avoid the lustful artist. 

Finally one proposed an idea Error found quite interesting. “ You have a determination soul right here, Error. Ink can’t chase you through time.” Error’s multi-colored eye lights drifted to the red SOUL still beating strongly in his hold, wanting to break free but being unable to. “ If you can convince Dancetale Frisk to be on your side, they can RESET at the slightest trace of Ink and you two can get the hell out of there before Ink ever sees you, quite literally, cause he wouldn’t remember it, cause it will never have happened.” Error thought this over, being seduced by the thought. “ Plus, you won’t leave a trail this way for him to track.” another voice added. 

“ You really think that can work?” Error questioned, hand laying over his lower black jaw. 

“ Yeah!” the positive voices cheered. 

Some more skeptical ones said, “ Well. . .” uncertainly, “ What about Dancetale Frisk’s loyalty?” Error blinked to them as they doubted, “ I mean the child has no benefit to going along with you?” 

“ I’ll give them a benefit!” Error crushed his fist tight in front of himself, “ Not dying!” Some voices cheered on the violence, some protested. 

“ Ok,” one reasoned, “ even if you threaten them at the beginning, and they agree, imagine the actual resets. You will have to start taking their word on blind faith, you CAN’T really remember resets. You can get a vague idea that a RESET happened, if the soul that resets is in your master of puppets, but even that would get unreliable after a while. The red souled child could reset without reason and then lie to you and tell you Ink was there, and you wouldn’t be able to know anything was amiss. How would you keep track of how many times they RESET? They could RESET over and over, until they learned how you fight, then they could escape or defeat you!” 

“ A Frisk that’s not even LV 20 cannot match me. You doubt my strength.” Error retorted, he had killed more Frisks in his time than his number of ribs once, twice, a thousand times over. 

“ It’s just my advice.” the voice replied. Error looked back to the SOUL, turning to it. The voices held their breath, watching him closely. 

Error wandered over and took it in his hands, making the SOUL pulse even stronger. Looking into its scarlet depths, Error debated the possibilities. Invented futures, both good and bad, cutting across his mind and leaping up and down on scales like a sew-saw at the playground. It was an abomination, a deformed and wrong Frisk, he hated to taint his hands with it even now. At least a SOUL didn’t activate his fears of being touched. 

The spunky and rebellious Frisk personality WOULD probably resist him after a time being, especially if they were the self-righteous type. But Ink’s mind being wiped of any trace of him, unable to even remember seeing him, was too good a suggestion to pass up. He’d figure something out so the child could not throw the wool over his eyes with the RESETs later. He released the red SOUL from his grasp. 

There was a burst of light from the red SOUL and it contorted and spun, it was looking for its last save point. 

But there were no save files here.

It panicked for a moment and then it tried to make a new one, attempting to insert one into the glitching fabric of the Anti-Void. Error watched with a neutral expression, he had seen this before. The SOUL would have to concede to not having one. This was a DETERMINATION SOUL’s worse fear. Because with no save-file, there was no re-try, no chance to stay determined, to press on. One death and it was over. They would fade like any other SOUL. A DETERMINATION SOUL could not stand to be ordinary, but with no other choice, it stopped its fruitless quest and gave itself a corporal body once more.

Red and golden light flowed from every inch of the SOUL as from it a glowing form began to grow. Four limbs stretched from the torso of the forming body, all a featureless glowing red. Its limbs were small and graceful, as if made for dance. The body finished molding, a shapeless sweater formed, along with a pink tutu skirt. The human’s skin formed and turned a gentle bronze, dark brown hair sprouted from their head, and small, button-like features formed on their face. Darting brown eyes, small lips, a round and unassuming nose. The red light faded as they became whole. They obviously spotted Error first, as he was mere feet in front of them and. . .he was the only one here. 

They leapt back, recognizing him instantly. Their eyes ran around soaking in the surroundings and looking for an exit. All they saw was white. Stretching, endless. They wondered if this was a dream.

Error wore a serious expression, unamused by their flightyness. He knew what it was like to be at the mercy of someone else, not that he felt guilt over his coming actions. He would do what needed to be done, but he wouldn’t toy with his caged bird. He wasn’t a psycho. 

Frisk looked to him and asked, voice wavering, “ Wh-who are you? Y-you’re not Sans, are you?” 

Error made a noise of irritation, “ Of course not, I practically look nothing like him. I’m not mistaking you for Monster Kid though you’re the same height.” he finished with accusation. 

They looked to him and swallowed harsly. No, this definitely wasn’t Sans. This monster had killed them twice, Sans only did that. . .once, and it wasn’t exactly unprovoked. 

“ Listen, I-I don’t know who you are or where we are!” Frisk said, looking around with fear in their eyes, staying in a defensive pose, “ B-but I demand you take me home!” 

“ That overblown pit in the ground you crawl around and frockle in?” Error asked with a smirk, “ I’d barely call that a home.” 

Frisk flushed some, grabbing their stick from their skirt’s waistline, “ And your marshmallow dome is so much better?” they retorted. Error smirked, spunky indeed. 

“ Listen, kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you haven’t noticed,” Error pointed with a quick beige, red, and black finger. “ You’re fresh out of your pathetic little save files.” Frisk blinked widely and quickly checked. They were unable to hold back a gasp. “ How?” they asked, looking back to the dark skeleton across from them, “ Do you have the powers of Flowey?” He was the only other creature ever to override Frisk’s save files. “ Do you work for him?!” they snapped, fear and dread coming over them. 

Error couldn’t hold back a laugh, “ That miserable weed? Don’t make me laugh. I assure you, I’m a LOT more powerful than him.” This did nothing to alleviate the grave expression on Frisk’s sweating face. “ What do you want with me?” they asked in return and Error smirked, “ I need your assistance.” 

“ My help?” Dancetale Frisk snapped, expression angry, “ After you have killed me and pulled me from my home?” They branished their stick. “ Why would I give that to you?” 

“ Because I’ll kill you otherwise.” Error blue strings summoned from oblivion and ran at Frisk, dozens of black and red bones at his back, a Gasterblaster on his other side for good measure. Frisk raised their stick and knocked away some of the strings, only for them to tangle around the stick and yank it from their grip. The other strings bound around their small frame quickly and they struggled, immediately going to point their toes, which Error noticed as strange but quickly dismissed. 

Frisk grunted in effort as they struggled and then frowned, stopping. They didn’t understand an attack like this. How were they supposed to dodge or escape it? It wasn’t fair at all! And stranger still, this skeleton wasn’t dancing. There was no music. How were they supposed to do battle like this? They looked to Error and frowned. Error did not fire his bones nor blaster, needing the child alive. 

He approached them and asked, “ Do you understand your position now? You can cooperate, or I can end you.” He stopped right in front of them, making the child intake a fearful breath. The skeleton’s wild eye lights of different sizes, one small of shining white and the other black inside of a ring of blue and beige. Both swimming in a socket of blood. His smile was a faded yellow and permanent, stretching across his black skull, blue lines spilled down from his mismatching eyes to his lower jaw. Frisk felt themself choke up with fear; freeze, unable to think or plan, this was not the Sans they knew. This was someone infinitely worse. They could see it in his eyes. 

“ Well?” Error asked, raising his sockets, “ What’s it going to be?” They stuttered weakly, “ I-I’ll cooperate.” feeling the words were meeker than a lamb’s to a ravenous wolf. Error released them and stepped away quickly, turning his back to them.

“ Glad we did this the easy way.” 

Frisk frowned and their legs were shaking so much they feared they might fall. They were glad they hadn’t had anything to drink since falling underground, otherwise they might have wet themselves. They flushed at the thought. They had the habit while younger and was still trying to shake it unfortunately. Nightmares never helped the problem. 

They looked over to Error, and while the dangerous stranger seemed content to just let silence sit, they had a thousand question. Where were they? What did he want them to do? But before Frisk could address anything on their mind, Error turned around, “ Could you please answer them? They’re starting to annoy me.” 

“ Huh?” they asked, straightening up and trying to not shake so badly. Their heart was still pounding from being restrained and threatened. Error looked annoyed, throwing out his hands weakly, “ They’re talking to you, would it kill you to humor them for a while?” Frisk blinked to him in confusion, weakly looking around. They looked back to him and swallowed dryly. “ Wh-who?” 

“ Them.” Error stated, looking at them as if they were dumb. “ You can’t hear them?” Frisk pupils shrunk and they brought their hand closer to their chest protectively. “ Wh-who?” they tried again. 

“ Them!” Error snapped, throwing a hand up in frustration. Frisk flinched at his raising of his voice. “ They’re talking to you!” Error spat harshly and Frisk shook slightly as they shook their head, “ I-I don’t hear a-anyone.” Error gave an annoyed groan, shoulders slumping.

He looked up and spat, “ They can’t hear any of you, morons!” He paused and Frisk watched with terribly afraid eyes as he waited for. . .someone to respond? “ No, I’m not translating!” Error spat in annoyance, looking up to no one. There was. . .no one in here with them. 

Frisk looked around again; just endless, echoing white. They looked to Error again, who was beginning to argue with no one, bristling at the comments of empty space. Frisk’s heart had began to pound again. They were trapped in here with a madman.


	10. Joy’s Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you like this story! I'd be so happy if you checked out my original work! Where you can find both of my published books is at https://cupidfish88.wixsite.com/danielastonebooks .   
> My two published books(another coming soon):  
> Color Me Blue! Now available at https://www.amazon.com/Color-Me-Blue-Daniel-Stone/dp/1717858716/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1541447993&sr=8-1&keywords=color+me+blue+daniel+stone&dpID=5182XWsbkyL&preST=_SY344_BO1,204,203,200_QL70_&dpSrc=srch! It's a mature story of pain, secrets, and sabotage. Please, please check it out if you have time! Thank you so much!
> 
> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!

Dream stood beside the crib with PJ, rocking him quietly, the baby mumbled with the joy and warmness Dream could give him but not feel himself. He sighed as the infant slowly began to drift to sleep, reaching out and grabbing at his tunic weakly, holding it tight. Trustful to a fault. Blind in its love. Dream felt his emotions curl and bend and shudder. He stared down at the peaceful child’s face as he began to sleep, the little black blobs of his skull hovering off of him, tying the pieces to himself with magic and love. How many. . .how many babies were in the sections of Dancetale they slaughtered? Some golden tears came to Dream’s eyes. Ink was right to send him away; he could not keep his composure. He just wanted to cry. Cry as loud as Paperjam was when he picked him up. Dream sniffled and made sure to stay quiet. He wanted to hold his friend’s son in his arms forever. He wanted to let the infant soothe him as his magic soothed the child, but. . . Dream gently set PJ down into his soft crib, full of soft stuffed animals with the biggest smiles and softest colors. 

Dream smiled at the sight, of PJ ducked away so safely, but his smile trembled and his sockets still leaked. He hated it. Hated how his powers made him weak. Even in their battle with Dust, Dust’s feelings had bombarded him and dazzled him, Dust’s love for his brother was in each of his magical attacks. But how. . .how could that be? Dust’s brother was dead. He had killed him. . . Good feelings were so confusing. They could be caused by so many things, even bad things. 

Dream left the room, PJ needed to sleep, he didn’t want to disturb him. He somehow feared if he stayed there the bad energy on him would spill off into the room and infect the child like a virus. He leaned his back against the door, a tear or two rolled down his skull. He didn’t understand. How anyone could be so cruel. How being so cruel could make anyone so happy. He opened his eyes. Staring down the hall, he thought of Nightmare. 

Nightmare was the one monster he could not feel. No matter how hard he tried. His logic told him, beseeched to him, that it was because whatever his brother was feeling was masked by the negative energy of fear and hate and anger all around him. Since Dream could not sense such things, this blinded him, making a opaque shield he was unable to look through. . . But his soft, longing parts worried for his brother. Worried for him? 

Dream clicked his tongue in annoyance, wandering down the hall, towards his bedroom in the Creative Realm. He had his own house, he should probably go there, but to be honest he never spent much time there. The quiet. It was sickening. Sitting alone at a table with more than one chair. The clock ticking on the wall. Clutching a cup of tea long gone cold. Thoughts of home running through his head. 

“ Dream, dear, have you awoken?” The Spirit, his mother, her calming smile, her warm hand over his head. “ There is another person here to visit your half of The Tree.” and “ Dream! Come on! You can’t play another round?” A cheeky grin across his face. “ Don’t tell me your busy with your silly little visitors again. Can’t you stay with me?” A laugh, “ Ok, fine, I’ll just play by myself! But remember all those worthless people can’t compare to me, I am your only brother!” You were, and I let you slip away. 

Dream entered into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He looked to his bed of blue and yellow sheets and sighed. How could he really sleep? A nap wouldn’t change the problems with this world or his own heart. He just stood there against his door. He had to go find the red SOUL, the one from Dancetale. If he even could, if it hadn’t been destroyed, he could reverse all the damage; save all those innocent people. Error had had it, but he had escaped away to one of his hideaways. That wasn’t promising. 

His brother often took things as trophies or because they were things of use to him. The Destruction God did not play the same way. He was always playing his own game. There was no checkmating for Error, there was only the destruction and smashing of the game board. Only when the pieces were dust far past any recognition did the madman finally win. 

But still, Dream looked up to the ceiling, if there was a chance, even a slight one, he'd try, fight and try, and. . .he’d restore Dancetale, and make it a place full of hope once again. 

He healed his wounds that were minor enough to wait, some red had leaked through into his blue tunic so he pulled it off and changed it, checking over the rest of his outfit. As he was refastening his boots, there was a knock at the door. Dream looked over and Ink leaned his head in, a half-smile pulling at his teeth. 

“ Hey, Dream.” he said quietly. Dream forced a small smile that felt false, “ Hi, Ink.” and went and pulled on his belt and Ink asked, half-smile falling, “ You didn’t sleep, did you?” 

“ No. But Paperjam is home asleep. The baby monitor is on.” 

Ink nodded, opening up the door and Dream started towards him slowly.

“ Don’t suppose I’ll be able to convince you to take that nap?” Ink asked, putting on another grin. Dream shook his head no and said, “ I’m sorry.” 

Ink grabbed him into a hug as he got close and Dream melted with the love and concern spraying out of Ink like a firework exploding. The artist’s grip was strong and desperate. “ Dreamy.” Ink said, letting his head rest close to Dream’s neck vertebrae, his voice was low and strained. In concern, Dream held him back just as tightly. 

“ Are you ok, Ink?” Dream asked, golden eyes blinking with genuine concern. Ink held him tighter and said weakly, “ Please, don’t leave me alone right now. After everything today, I-I can’t handle it.” Dream was immediately concerned and gave into the needs of his friend, “ Of course. I’m sorry.” Dream held him tighter. He didn’t realize Ink had been so upset. Why had he forced himself to deal with all the aftermath if he wasn’t ready? Dream could have done it. Ink always worked so hard. Dream let his head rest of Ink’s shoulder and asked gently, “ Was seeing Error what upset you?” 

Ink smiled slightly, into the crook of Dream’s neck; where Dream could not see. 

“ No, Dreamy.” Ink answered with patience. “ Lay down with me, please.” he said in his best helpless voice. Dream nodded, his expression strong and attentive. 

He separated their hug and wrapped an arm around Ink’s shoulder, bringing him over to the bed. Ink faked a beaten and worn expression. As they laid down, Ink’s eyes fluttered shut, his body warmed and Dream’s healing and positivity magic seeped into him. The bed was warm and soft, he reached his arms out to loosely encircle Dream’s back. “ Don’t leave me, Dreamy.” 

Dream nodded, “ Of course, Inky.” he replied softly. 

Dream blushed a little at how Ink held him and did his best to hold him in return, with the casualness in which Ink did. Ink didn’t know but he was the only person who touched Dream like this. Dream flushed and was so glad he was the only one in the room with the power to sense emotions. Honestly, being around someone like that, it would make him feel self-conscious. 

Dream finished the healing of Ink’s wounds, mostly surface level, Ink hadn’t taken as many punches as he had. Then his eyes wandered across Ink’s face, looking gentle, as gentle as PJ’s, when his eyes were closed and his expression was soft. Dream tried not to think about the interaction between Error and Ink in the falling room of Dancetale. Error hadn’t spoken a single world, but his expression had said much, that and the fact any sense of enjoyment or satisfaction Error was feeling dropped the moment his eyes laid their sights on Ink. Dream had felt it. It was jarring. 

Dream didn’t really know how he felt about what had transpired between Ink and Error in the falling room. It conflicted him. He knew for a fact he was disappointed in Ink, for what he had done to Error in the past, and he wouldn’t allow it to happen again. If, no WHEN, they captured Error again, he’d keep him in one of his cells, and not allow him to be with Ink alone. Dream held that conviction strong. But Ink’s feelings, on the other hand, confused him. Conflicted him. Love and happiness had come out of Ink when he had seen Error again. Those feelings always came from Ink when he talked about Error. Dream knew there must be some badness there, some ill-feelings he could not see, there must be, for you did not r-rape someone you loved, that was. . .sick and wrong and made Dream a little afraid. Made him a little afraid of his friend and where his friend’s head was. But even if Ink was sick, he’d love him the same. 

Thinking Ink was asleep, Dream snuggled in a little closer and rested his head against Ink’s shoulder, feeling the softness of Ink’s shirt. If Ink was struggling with his morals, Dream would forgive him and try to help him do the right thing. Always.

Dream’s mouth stretched in a yawn. He had wanted to go work on tracking down Dancetale Frisk’s SOUL now but, Ink didn’t want to left alone; he was upset, and Dream had given him his word. So Dream left his heavy eye socket lids flutter shut, he’d do so when they woke up. Holding Ink tightly, he fell asleep beside him.

Soon after, Ink’s blue and yellow eyes opened. He smiled in satisfaction at the skeleton sleeping in his arms, Dream could be clingy. Ink knew he liked physical contact but was pretty nervous about it. Ink sighed happily, an easy, harmless lie. See, Ink was fine, certainly didn’t need coddling like this. But Dream needed to rest and get his emotional bearings. One universe lost or damaged was a disappointment to the artist, but he knew it was a much bigger deal to Dream. To Dream it was like a punch to the gut, or the losing of a leg. 

Ink nuzzled his skull against his sleeping friend’s. It’ll be ok, Dream, he thought. If that SOUL still existed in the multiverse, they’d find it. 

Ink’s spirits rose at the thought that with it they’d find PJ’s carrying father. Seeing Error again, however briefly, was nice, but it made Ink want more. You could never have just one piece of candy, a child would always ask for another and another. But that was for tomorrow. 

Ink got comfortable in bed with Dream and mused fondly about how if someone saw them like this, they might assume they were dating. Ink too, let himself drift off to sleep, so Joy’s Guardian could get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of ship them, help.


	11. Monsters Don’t Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters this weekend because I love you guys and the first was short, I hope you enjoy it! :3 Make sure you read the last one if you haven't read it yet, Joy Guardian's, lol.

Dancetale Frisk was not sure how long they remained with this twisted Sans look-alike in the world of white. Their small child mind wondered if they were in some place like heaven. Heaven was supposed to be all white, but, then they had frowned at the thought- watching from a distance as the skeleton paced around, sometimes speaking aloud to no one, doing who knows what. They doubted this was heaven, God was not mad, at least they very much hoped not, and hopefully God didn’t kill you or threaten to kill you. Those would all be very bad things, and as for them even getting into heaven. . .Frisk doubted that. They had done some pretty horrible things. To their friends. 

Frisk sighed, picking at one of the ribbons of their ballet shoes. Maybe this was karma? That’s how Frisk felt when they had gotten nearly to the end of a genocide route in their universe. They remembered golden light flooding through the windows of the stained yellow glass. The tall pillars with dancing monsters carved into their flesh. 

Sans had stood in the center of the hall, his blue baggy hoodie pulled up, the shadows of his hood hiding his eyes. His baggy sleek pants tucked into his fashionable high-tops. Frisk had received all kinds of judgement before, and this one, they wondered what would happen. They had approached the skeleton and he had began. 

“ heya.” Frisk didn’t know what to say, up closer now. His expression wasn’t one Frisk would say was anything remotely less than vengeful. They knew all of the words he was about to say, at least they thought they did. Frisk had figured there would be nothing too different this time. They had known what they had done was wrong. But why did it matter? Sans, I’ll just RESET, they thought to themselves, he doesn’t have to look so personally offended like that. Frisk had sighed internally. Just a few more monsters and we can go back and do a happy ending. Surely that would make Sans forgive them. 

“ you’ve been busy, huh?” Sans had said, a soft pulse began in the air. Frisk had raised their head in shock, what on. . .it was. . .music. “ so, i’ve got a question for ya.” They looked to him and they gasped, Sans was up on his toes, the front of his fancy high-tops, hands in his pocket, pretending to look casual. His glare cut right through them. 

“ So,” Frisk had asked with innocent eyes, sitting beside him in Grillby’s sock hop themed cafe. Monsters jamming over by the jukebox, feeling the beat. Sans had given them a small smirk. “ I’ve seen your brother’s wicked moves.” Frisk was grinning, “ How about yours, Sans? Can you boogie?” Frisk had winked and Sans had chuckled, lowl deep in his chest. 

“ not as good as you, kiddo.” He had ruffled their hair. “ i saw those pas de bourrees out there, those were sick.” Frisk giggled and watched as Sans looked forward, over the counter to the bottles of soda and liquor behind it. He had said dismissively, “ nah, kid, i just don’t dance.” 

Here? Now? Frisk couldn’t understand it. But the music had only gotten louder, pulling them into a fight, one of Sans’ eyes lit up in a ring, the other going black. “ do you wanna see me dance?” he had asked and Frisk slid into first position, eyes still wide. 

He was the most amazing dancer they had witnessed so far in the underground. He danced with such zeal, like nobody else, it was like the music was at his command. Frisk couldn’t keep up and fell to his moves, his bones, over and over again. Frisk had eventually given up and RESET, deciding he truly was the king of dance. 

Frisk watched as this skeleton, whose name they still did not know, waved his hand. 

They jumped to their feet, astounding- it was a black space. In all the white. They started towards it, when a bunch of bones raised around them, stopping Frisk stiff. Error glared over at them with annoyance, “ Don’t even try it, kid. I’m going out for a while, don’t go anywhere.” It was kind of pointless to say because there was nowhere the child could possibly go. And there was nothing here to meddle with. Just endless white. He hopped into the black tear and it closed behind him, all his scary red and black bones disappearing. 

Frisk turned around and called out, “ Hello?” even though no one was there. They felt tears come to their eyes, no one was here. They collapsed to their knees, their pink tutu poofing out around their legs. “ I’m sorry, Sans! I’m sorry everyone!” They rubbed at their eyes, a sob choking up their throat, “ I just want to go home!”

“ Determination bracelets.” the salesperson said, a bunny monster with long, tied up ears, wound together almost as if braided on the top of their head. Error looked them over, gaze mostly apathetic. He looked back to the shop keep, “ And I’ll be able to remember any RESET or RELOAD that happens with these?” he questioned with a lifted socket. The man nodded, “ Yes, sir.” He smirked, “ Now, about the price.” 

Error summoned a blaster and a woman jumped outside as a giant blast was heard from inside The Shop! She trembled in shock as Error stepped out, moments later, clicking two silver bracelets onto his wrists. Now, he just had to test them out. He looked up to the trembling woman, who was shaking and her mouth kept opening and closing like a scared fish. He scoffed in disgust, his distaste for abominations never ended. If he wasn’t trying to keep on the low, he’d send her hurling into the next life. He yawned as he made another portal and hopped back to the Anti-Void. 

When he got there, he looked around and saw the child shivering in a corner. They had tears on their face and he scowled in disgust. Voices assaulted him as soon as he stepped into the white space. 

“ Poor Frisk! They’ve been crying this whole time! Error, how could you leave them alone like that?!” 

“ Do something, Error!” 

“ Error, how do you feel about the child crying?” 

Error groaned and the child looked over, quickly going to wipe their eyes. “ Why are you crying?” he asked with annoyance. They frowned and said weakly, “ I miss my friends. I want to go home.” Error scoffed, and closed the portal behind him. “ Well, too bad. You shouldn’t be complaining, you’re lucky I’m letting you live.” He approached them and crossed his arms over his chest, “ And no more sniveling, ok? It’s annoying.” Error ignored the onslaught of voices. He had become surprisingly good at tuning them out. Frisk looked up with wide eyes. “ But-” they began with a distressed expression.

“ Not buts.” Error warned, Frisk shrunk and looked to the side, holding their legs close to their chest. “ . . .Haven’t you ever been kept from your home?” they whispered softly, “ Don’t you know how that hurts?” Error stared at them a moment, then ‘tch’ed and turned away, “ Won’t earn any sympathy from me, kid.”

They frowned at his back and then their brows furrowed. They took a swipe at both cheeks under their eyes. “ Mister?” Error paused and looked back. Frisk looked hesitant as his dangerous and impatient gaze fell upon them, but then pressed on, “ Why don’t you dance?” 

He watched them carefully as Frisk pushed themselves up to their knees, “ All the monsters I’ve ever met, they dance.” They straightened up to their feet with some effort, their wary but curious face never turning from him. “ It’s how they fight, how they express themselves, dance is in a monster’s bones. But you. . .you killed me without so much as a step.” They frowned, looking to him for answers. 

Error turned around with a shrug, “ I don’t dance, kid.” Frisk frowned further, just like their own Sans, or at least so they had thought for a long time. Error said with annoyance, “ You’ve been living in a twisted, stupid bubble, brat. All your nonsensical dancing, that’s just a stupid quirk your universe made to try and make itself unique. Monsters don’t dance normally.” 

“ What do you mean MY universe?” Frisk asked with the tilt of their head, “ Isn’t it YOURS too?” Error gave an awful laugh that made Frisk flinch. “ No.” Error said shortly, “ No way. Wake up and smell the garbage, kid, your trash universe is just one in a giant dump of foul-smelling freaks. I’m in charge of taking them out.” 

Frisk blinked widely, barely able to understand what he was saying. “ What do you mean ‘take them out’?” they asked, even though it was only one of thousands of questions they had. Error smirked, “ I mean just that. I destroy AUs, kid.” 

“ AUs?” Frisk asked with a distressed expression and Error huffed in irritation, “ Wow, you really don’t know anything.” Frisk was at a lost. They just didn’t understand.

“ Y-you destroy universes?” they sputtered, that was impossible. There was only one universe. The one they were from! This guy was crazy! He must just believe crazy things! I mean he did talk to people who weren't there, Frisk reasoned nervously, he’s crazy claiming things like there are other universes, and him being their destroyer? Wh-what did that even mean?

“ Hell yeah.” Error answered, an unhelpable smirk across his face; he ignored the fact that he hadn’t been actually doing that recently, but hey, he was getting back to it. You couldn’t exactly blame him, you’d be the same way if that Rainbow Freak got his hands on you. 

Frisk blinked in disbelief. “ I don’t believe you.” they said boldly. Error blinked in surprise before his sockets narrowed in rage. 

“ WHAT don’t you believe?” he snarled and Frisk puffed out their chest, full of much spunk indeed. “ You may be strong and MAYBE you don’t dance, but that doesn’t mean other universes are real! And that you destroy them?” They scowled at him with their small lips. “ I just don’t believe it.” 

He blinked at them in confusion and then put his hands up in surrender, “ Ok, fine.” He smirked, his yellow teeth spreading in an upward curve, “ Let’s go on a little field trip then.” Frisk blinked in wariness, brushing some brown hair from their small eyes. A-a field trip?

“ AHHHH!” Frisk screamed as they dodged an incoming attack from an Undyne in pitch black armor, spiked and studded, wild red hair above her scarred up face. Error chuckled, sitting up on top of the fish woman’s house. The dark scale like tiles were cold beneath him as he watched the child do a crazy leap over a dozen red spears that erupted from the darkened grass of waterfall. They spun as they landed, posing perfectly to music that did not play. Undyne roared in anger, “ Are you MOCKING me?!” 

“ Wait, Undyne, pl-please!” Frisk pleaded but to no avail as a dozen more spears flew at them with deadly speed. Frisk did an ariel to the left and Error grinned down at the glinting bracelets down at his wrists. Any second now. This field trip doubled as a field test! 

Frisk gave a choked scream as a spear jammed up from under their feet and impaled their leg. They screamed in agony, now pinned, and Undyne wasted no time in finishing them off. Magic tore through flesh and bones cracked and Error watched as the child slumped to the ground, sputtering up blood and groans until they went still. Undyne stalked over, dark bloodlust pooling off her teal skin. She had not noticed Error yet, as he had let Frisk knock on the door. Error held his breath as he waited. Any second now. It would all RESET. 

And Frisk did not disappoint him. Error was in awe as the world shuttered around him and Undyne was pulled back in time, walking away from the corpse, the corpse leaping up, spears flying in reverse, all in a matter of seconds. He looked around in shock as they were in the quiet area again. Frisk looked to him with startled eyes, clearly traumatized. Among the small tufts of glowing grass, the dark water flowed beside them in the square shaped pool. Error blinked at them with as much surprise and then exploded into glitched laughter. Frisk was still catching their breath. 

“ This is perfect!” Error declared and Frisk put a hand to their head, expression distressed. “ She didn’t dance.” they said finally. Error was laughing hard. He’d be invincible with this! He supposed this abomination could hang around for a little longer, as long as they benefited him. 

“ I don’t know, I coulda played that slaughter to a beat and we could have faked it, right?” Error grinned at them and Frisk felt rocks in their throat.


	12. Our Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you like this story! I'd be so happy if you checked out my original work! Where you can find both of my published books is at https://cupidfish88.wixsite.com/danielastonebooks .  
> My two published books(another coming soon):  
> Color Me Blue! Now available at https://www.amazon.com/Color-Me-Blue-Daniel-Stone/dp/1717858716/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1541447993&sr=8-1&keywords=color+me+blue+daniel+stone&dpID=5182XWsbkyL&preST=_SY344_BO1,204,203,200_QL70_&dpSrc=srch! It's a mature story of pain, secrets, and sabotage. Please, please check it out if you have time! Thank you so much!
> 
> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!

A skeleton sat at a bar, in a sleek red-dress. They had their ecto-flesh summoned a lovely baby blue. A female form was shown off in the tight, exposing outfit. Some bracelets hung from their wrists and a purse across their front with a long shoulder strap. Their eye lights watched the door carefully, he should be here any minute. He needed to careful. A poke on the shoulder surprised him, it was a Papyrus in a cheaply made suit, grinning wide. 

“ Hey, gorgeous, I thought maybe I was outside with how blue you are. But heh,” one of his fingers traced over the Sans’ upper arm, “ -it was just your beautiful skin.” This wouldn’t do at all. He had to seem available. Who knew if his target would be interested if he seemed like too much work. 

“ Oh,” the skeleton in red replied with false gentleness, “ -you’re too kind.” The Papyrus blushed a happy green and chuckled, “ I could be even more-.” 

“ But.” Scarlet cut off, “ I’m waiting for someone.” The Papyrus’ smile fell. “ Oh.” he said with disappointment. He shrugged, “ Ok, but if you change your mind, I’d be happy to buy you a drink.” he grinned with a wink as he sauntered off. Smart boy. Scarlet looked over to the door and took another sip of his glass drink. 

I just have to be patient, he told himself. The white skullpaint on his left cheekbone itched and he resisted the urge to touch it. He waited, but didn’t have to for long. 

He came in, in a dark blue hoodie, pulled up over his head. He wore loose gym shorts and gave off the strong vibe of ‘don’t talk to me’ even in the crowded bar of clinking drinks and lowlights. Scarlet made sure not to let his eyes linger. If this was going to work, he had to come to him. Anything else risked the operation going south. So patience. Patience. Scarlet had no problem with waiting. 

The hooded man went and sat at a table near the back of the bar, patrons scurried away from him; hushed whispers taking the bar. Scarlet listened as some small mouse-like monster scurried up to the bar counter and whispered to the barkeep, an older Toriel with black fur, “ The Duster is here.” The Toriel straightened up and hissed to the younger Undyne serving drinks down the line, “ Go get him his regular!” 

“ Yes, ma’am!” the Undyne replied quickly with a look of fear. Scarlet smirked softly. So, his intel was right, Dust had made a habit of coming to this particular place. Foolish choice. There were billions of bars to choose from in the multiverse, someone like Dust, someone with enemies, shouldn’t make his detox spots so easy to locate by choosing the same place more than one time. 

Scarlet ran a finger coated into a perfect ectoplasmic finger around the rim of his glass. Dust was probably just confident that he could destroy anyone who came to kill him. Scarlet felt excitement race through the flesh that tingled, ugh, it was so weird to have ecto-flesh on you like this.

Scarlet got up after a few minutes, wanting to make sure Dust had seen him. He paid the tab for his single drink and went over to one of the pool tables, some dog monsters were playing and they laughed loudly as the clatter of balls bounced off the walls of the table. “ Boys,” he greeted, they looked to him and their ears perked up. 

“ S-Sans,” one replied, it was common for out-coders to call each other in-code names when unfamiliar with one another. 

“ May I join in on your game?” Scarlet asked and the dogs quickly exchanged eye contact and then answered, “ Y-yes.”

“ Of course.”

And an excited bark. 

Scarlet giggled, stepping over. He shot expertly and the dogs praised him lavishly over it, whether because they were interested in fucking him or scared of him, Scarlet wasn’t sure. His eyes occasionally cut over to Dust subtly, he had his attention now. Dust was watching him discreetly, one hand tapping slowly and methodically over the table he sat at, in the corner of the room. Scarlet let one of the dogs put his hand on his side and laughed flirtatiously along with them. He could feel Dust’s aura get a little hungrier. Good. 

Scarlet waited, bending over purposefully to shoot, the yellow striped ball down the hole, rubbed over the hounds’ muscular arms, the blue ball, patience, one glass emptied by Dust, another, the green striped ball, waited till he was starving. 

Dust got up and Scarlet decided it was time to get these civilians out of the way. “ I’ve got to go to the bathroom, boys, be right back.” he said with a cute smile. They nodded happily, tails wagging, “ Go ahead.”

“ W-we’ll be right here.” 

“ Woof!” 

I-Scarlet started towards the back of the bar towards the bathroom, Dust followed behind at a distance, walking slowly, monsters parting for him with fear in their expressions. H-he could turn this to place to waste if he wanted to, no one wanted to be the reason he decided to. Scarlet cut into the hallway, walking calmly, as if oblivious of being followed. He was ramped up. This was the moment! He always got so excited before a fight! 

A strong hand grabbed around his arm. He looked back with mock shock and saw Dust standing, his other hand in his pocket, red eyes, one with a blue ring in it. He looked I-Scarlet up and down and his expression appeared neutral but his eyes were lustful. Scarlet forced a blue to his cheekbones and asked, “ Is something wrong, mister?” 

Scarlet gasped in surprise, and didn’t even need to fake it that much, as Dust threw them against the wall and his palms hit either side of him against the shabby wood, pinning Scarlet there. Dust’s eyes burned into Scarlet’s and Scarlet’s soul started spinning, sweat pricking him. He stayed still, not resisting, as Dust grabbed his jaw and forced him into a kiss. Scarlet waited a moment, a calculated act, then wrapped his arms loosely around Dust’s neck vertebrae. Dust’s purple tongue summoned up and In-Scarlet let it in graciously. Dust grinded up on him and Scarlet was grinning endlessly even through the aggressive making out. All according to plan. Now to spring the trap. 

Abruptly, the blue ecto-flesh all over Ink’s body exploded outward with a loud spurting sound! Dust pulled back in shock, looking down in confusion, as all his clothes and exposed bone was soaked in blue goo. He looked back to the skeleton in front of him, the dress now looking bigger on their flesh-less skeleton. He blinked widely as Ink summoned up a portal underneath both of them. Dust gave a scream as they fell in. 

They were hurtling towards the ground, crashing through blue open sky! A large stretching savana was far as the eyes was quickly approaching the two of them. Dust’s sockets grew with shock and fear, looking with panic over to this stranger. 

Ink painted a tangible cloud with ease and fell onto its poofiness. Dust cursed, realizing he had been had. 

He went to teleport but cursed again as his magic flashed purple light but did nothing more. He looked down to the incoming ground with horror. His strength, his magic, he felt it being seeped away for some reason! He looked with dismay to the blue goop clinging to his bones, this stuff, whatever it was, must be taking his magic, making it much more difficult to summon any for his purposes. He looked back down with panic. What now?! He’d die on impact! They must have dropped from tens of thousands of feet, he’d be scattered into millions of bone fragments! 

“ Get it together!” he looked with fright to Papyrus, his brother’s severed head crashing down towards the ground with him, being surrounded by crazily flapping red fabric of his scarf. Papyrus’ red sockets burned into him with anger, “ You moron, use your soul manipulation!” Sans nodded and with a blue burst, his twisted soul turned a royal blue, him beginning to drift upward instead of crashing down. He was making the gravity much less, allowing himself to not fall but rather float in the air. But, he didn’t have time to relax and appreciate the fact he wasn’t a splatter mark!

Out of the corner of his socket, he saw a large metal ball flying towards him! With a harsh pull on his soul, he let himself drop with intense gravity, allowing it to fly over his head not an inch from where he was!

He spun and saw the mysterious skeleton who he had tried to fuck standing up on his cloud, metal spheres the size of his whole body slamming out with an order from his P-PAINTBRUSH?! The ravishing Blue in the red dress was holding a giant oversized paint brush and creating projectiles from non-existence. No doubt who that was. 

“ I can’t believe you almost fucked Ink!” Papyrus complained, “ You dunce! Try and not to die!” Dust flung himself with gravity out of the path of a few more giant spheres, around one he pulled himself, only to find another one hurtling towards him. He cursed as one collided with him and his ribcage cracked like a crab’s shell in a metal cracker’s claw!

“ Fuck!” he screamed as he was smashed towards the ground, the ball having it him. He looked down with burning eyes, the metal ball crushing him and trapping him from pulling himself any which way, forcing him downward. He tried again to teleport in vain, but the blue goo leeching away his magic was ruthless. M-maybe some smaller magic would be able to get through!

As he crashed against the unforgiving ground, fracturing his spine with a sharp cry; bones fought their way from the ground on either side of his broken body with a burst of strength!

Pain dazing him, Dust stared up with blurry shock to see the metal ball was halted a few inches above him, not crushing him to paste with its superior weight, but rather balancing precariously on the rows of small purple bones on either side of him. He began to gingerly but quickly push himself out from under the giant metal sphere. The magic he had been able to squeeze out to summon the measly bones was beginning to buckle with the strain of the blue magic-eating goop. He got out a moment before the bones dissipated and the ball fell with an echo-worthy thump. 

He crawled to his knees, pain lacing every part of him, adrenaline masking some but not all of it. He looked forward to the sudden opening of a portal. Ink leapt out in his red dress. 

“ Sorry our night didn’t go actually as you wanted it.” Ink pulled out a shotgun from behind him and Dust paled, that was forward! “ But trust me when I say I’m pleased, so-” Ink shot the gun with a boom, wild grin on his face, “ -at least one of us is satisfied!” 

Dust dove left though he knew it might be futile, depending on the speed of the bullet. But it was no bullet at all!

He gaped in surprise, looking down as cold rainbow paint splashed all over him. More draining goo?! Worse! 

“ Oh, brother.” Papyrus exclaimed dryly, hovering beside Dust Sans, who was now tangled up and struggling in some sturdy, magic-shackling chains. He struggled with desperation as the Artist, finely dressed as always, strutted over to him and stood above him, face darkened by the shining sun in this universe. 

“ Looks like this fight is-” Ink squatted down, grabbing onto an apparent padlock on Dust’s chains, “ -all locked up.” He smirked and Dust’s breathing was ragged.

“ You’re. . .not going to kill me?” he grunted out in confusion. Ink laughed sharply as he stood up. His eyes glowed a bright red, his eye lights being the shape of Xs. 

“ I’ve been told by a friend to work on my. . .morals, recently. So I’m making an effort to be better.” Dust watched him with wariness and a dry throat. Ink chuckled and said, “ While you’re murderous trash,” Ink’s crimson lights traced over him dubiously, “ -maybe someone cares about you. Someone with a better soul, a better heart. And so, I’ll protect them from grief.” 

“ Oh, no one cares about him.” Papyrus said with distaste as Ink grabbed up the ends of Dust’s chains and began to drag him over to the still summoned portal. Dust was too anxious to correct him.


	13. As Your Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you like this story! I'd be so happy if you checked out my original work! Where you can find both of my published books is at https://cupidfish88.wixsite.com/danielastonebooks . 
> 
> My two published books(another coming soon):  
> Color Me Blue! Now available at https://www.amazon.com/Color-Me-Blue-Daniel-Stone/dp/1717858716/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1541447993&sr=8-1&keywords=color+me+blue+daniel+stone&dpID=5182XWsbkyL&preST=_SY344_BO1,204,203,200_QL70_&dpSrc=srch! It's a mature story of pain, secrets, and sabotage. Please, please check it out if you have time! Thank you so much!
> 
> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!

“ Oh my gosh, Dust!” Dust flinched at the high voice, from his position, tied up in anti-magic chains on the ground. 

Ink had brought him through a portal that lead to some kind of realm of paper. The walls made of parchment swayed slightly, always in motion. They were covered in all kinds of colorful drawings. They had passed by several strange sights, including an open prairie before entering a house like structure with walls of wood and plaster. Then he had been lead to a room with a shining crystal floor and strange walls which looked like they were made of sand. The room was brightly lit and mostly empty with the exception of a giant chandelier lit by rainbow candles hanging above Dust’s head

A Sans in a golden cape, with golden eyes, wearing a light blue tunic and dark blue pants, ran over to him with a look of. . .concern? on his face. Dream jumped and hugged Dust, kneeling on the ground, exclaiming, “ Are you ok?!” Dream pulled back and asked, “ Did he touch you?!” with big, fearful eyes. 

Dust blinked widely in shock and his Papyrus, floating off to the side, gave a look of disgust.

Dream looked Dust up and down, moving him slightly with his hands to see if he could see any injures. Dust made a low guttural noise involuntarily as Dream moved him, caused by the pain of his broken spine and damaged ribs. Dream frowned deeply and then began to heal him with his positivity magic; Dust stiffening at the strange warm magic entering him.

“ I already said I didn’t rape him.” Ink said with an annoyed expression, walking in the thrown open doorway. Dream looked back with a frown and then said, “ I told you to wait outside.”

“ But I didn’t!” Ink fought, looking somewhat distressed. Dream scowled at him and turned up his nosehole at Ink, “ Then you’ll let me ask him privately.” Ink frowned, looking grumpy, but turned, throwing up a hand, “ Fine! But I DIDN’T, Dreamy!” Dream frowned and waited until Ink closed the door, retreating from the sand and diamond room. Dream looked to Dust and asked, in a tender whisper, “ Did he touch you, Dust?” resting a gentle hand on the prisoner’s shoulder.

“ Uh. . .no?” Dust replied, “ He threw me in here and I’ve been alone ever since.” Dream sighed heavily and then said, “ Thank goodness. I’m so glad.” He looked up soft eyes and Dust was so confused. Why was Dream acting this way? He didn’t know much about Dream’s personality, but they were mortal enemies. He worked for Nightmare and would kill even if he didn’t. He didn’t understand why Dream seemed to be so concerned for his health.

“ Does this Ink freak USUALLY rape people?” Papyrus asked with foulness, floating around Dust’s shoulders with his blood red gloves and scarf, looking at Dream with distaste.

“ I healed your wounds, I hope that’s ok.” Dream said and Dust nodded calmly. “ Good.” Dream said, going and standing up from his kneeling position. “ I want to let you know if he ever treats you badly, you can tell me and I’ll stop him.” Dream promised, looking down, “ Anything at all, even if he just makes you uncomfortable but doesn’t touch you, please.” Dream looked to him pleadingly, “ Please tell me.” Dust blinked at him in confusion. “ Ink, you can come in now.” Dream replied, looking over to the door.

Ink threw it open, clearly right outside the door, and said, “ Happy now?” looking to Dream. “ Yes.” Dream said calmly, “ He said you did not touch him.”

“ Told you!” Ink retorted, walking over and standing next to Dream. Dream sighed, “ I had to be sure after everything with Error.” Ink groaned and said, “ One time thing!” with an innocent shrug, “ I said I was sorry!”

“ Not to him.” Dream retorted and Ink complained, “ With him hiding in the Anti-Void, how am I supposed to? I’m not a serial rapist, Dream.” Ink said with a frown and a pointer finger towards his friend. 

Dust blinked widely and Papyrus cackled, “ Oh this is good! DRAMA-ALERT!” Papyrus looked toward Dust with a sneer, “ Ink raped Error?”

Dust looked to him and asked, “ How did you put that together?” with a serious expression.

“ Hmm?” Dust looked to Dream as Dream asked, “ Put what together, Dust?”

Dust looked to Papyrus in confusion and Papyrus hissed, “ They can’t see me, you dunce.”

“ I. ..I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dust said calmly to them. 

“ Oh, um, n-none of your concern!” Dream exclaimed with a nervous smile on his skull. “ Such an inappropriate conversation to have in front of you, I’m so sorry!” 

Ink rolled his eyes and then drug his hand down his face, “ Dreamy. Stop being nice to the serial killer.”

Dream looked at him with a scowl and exclaimed, “ Well, SOR-RY I treat my prisoners with respect!”

“ R-respect?!” Ink exclaimed in disbelief, throwing his arms out, “ Are you treating him f-fairly or are you about to buy him an ice cream cone and take him out to a ball game?!” Dream turned up his nose and ‘humph’ed!

“ I-I thought you’d be HAPPY! I spared Dust and took him prisoner!” Ink exclaimed and Dream retorted with big, distressed sockets, “ Well, of course I am! Dust off the streets is better for everyone in the multiverse!”

“ Then why are you being so UGH, like this?!” Ink asked and Dream shot, “ Like WHAT?” pointing a finger up at Ink’s face, the argument was quite heated and they were close to each other at this point. Dust felt entirely forgotten about. Probably for the best. Considering how powerful both these upset skeletons were.

“ So CONCERNED!” Ink spat and Dream retorted angrily, “ What?! It’s WRONG to care about people?!”

“ Murders?!” Ink asked in duress, motioning his arms wildly, “ Yes, Dreamy! Yes, it is! How are you ever going to be strong enough to destroy monsters?!”

Dream recoiled, “ Strong monsters don't ‘destroy monsters’! I would never! Bad monsters destroy! I’m never going to destroy ANYTHING!” Dream screamed, “ Caring doesn’t make you WEAK, Ink! Caring about people who have done wrong doesn’t make you STUPID!”

“ I didn’t call you stupid, Dream!” Ink yelled, frustrated.

“ Yes, you DID!” Dream retorted, some golden tears pricking his eyes.

Ink paused, taking a deep breath, and then brought his hands up to Dream’s shoulders, holding strongly but not harshly. His face slowly softened. “ Hey. . .you’re not stupid. I didn’t call you stupid, ok?” 

Dream sniffled then, looking down, and he wiped at his eyes. “ Yeah, I know. I- I just love you.” Dream confessed, golden tears slipping from his sockets and his expression breaking into sadness. “ A-and I was so scared you had- h-had r-raped him a-and-” Ink wrapped his arms around him tightly and whispered, “ Hey, hey, never, ok? I’m right here.” 

Dream sniffled again, wiping his wet cheekbones against Ink’s shoulder, covered in his dark brown soft scarf. He let his body rest into Ink’s and mumbled, “ I worry about you.”

“ I know, I know.” Ink said softly, holding Dream close. Gosh, Ink found himself thinking, how am I ever supposed to be a good person when I have to protect the entire Multiverse by myself? When I’m supposed to protect someone as great as you, Dreamy? “ I know,” Ink repeated, “ but I’m fine and I’m here.” Dream sniffled again and then hugged him back, “ Ok, Inky.” he said quietly, “ S-sorry I yelled at you.”

“ Sorry I yelled at you.” Ink said softly in return.

Dust blinked in disbelief and Papyrus, beside him, chuckled evilly, “ Think they fuck?”

After a few moments of Ink and Dream mumbling make-up words to each other, Dust feeling extremely uncomfortable and leaning away as far as he could while still tied up, Dream collected himself and put on a big smile, separating gently from Ink. He turned to Dust and said, “ I’ll leave you to Ink then, he’ll find a comfortable space where you can’t hurt anyone. I’ll be by to see you later. Bye, Inky.” he said with a small smile, turning and leaving the room. Ink faked a smile as Dream went and left. 

As soon as he left, Ink left out a growl of frustration. He kicked one of the walls of sand with his gray and blue tennis shoes! A pile of sand rushed out onto the floor from where he damaged it! Dust flinched at the sudden violence and Ink huffed as he lowered his leg again.

“ I’m such a shitty person to the people I love.” Ink stated, staring down to the floor with strained sockets, fisting his hands tight. He then looked over to Dust, saying, “ You didn’t see any of that.”

Dust scowled and asked, “ You have a habit of raping your prisoners?” One of Ink’s sockets twitched, his eye lights shifting to a red color. “ Only the bad ones.” he threatened emptily with a sneer. He started over and grabbed Dust by the back of the chains. Dust glared at him as Ink began to drag him away to a cell.

“ Hey, Ink?” Ink stiffened, looking around in confusion. He was in Programmer’s Den. On a soft bed covered with blue blankets, surrounded by screens of different AU characters. A Toriel pushing a Frisk on the surface in a swing. A Papyrus accepting his award for the best cooked spaghetti. An Asgore and Toriel engaged in a heated argument. An Alphys working on some robotics. He looked to Programmer, who was looking at him with concern in her green eyes. “ You kinda zoned out there, dude. You ok?”

“ Y-yeah, I just-” Ink shook it off, smiling, “ -been thinking is all.”

“ About what?” Programmer asked, reaching and eating a handful of salty potato chips. She offered the bag out and Ink smiled as he reached in and took some, “ Thanks, um, personal stuff, I. . .” He looked to the side and said, “ I’ve been thinking about serious stuff, and well, I HATE having to think about serious stuff.”

“ Doesn’t everyone hate to think about serious stuff?” Programmer asked and Ink nodded with a smile, “ Yeah, huh, I guess.” Programmer nodded and asked, “ What’s on your mind?” Ink blushed, “ Oh, kid, nothing really, you don’t have to-”

“ It’s ok, Ink.” Programmer said with a calm smile, shifting some of her brown locks from the side of her face, “ I know you think of me as a kid, but as you like to remind me, I’m really frickin’ smart.” Ink giggled and Programmer gave a warm smile, “ So you can tell me what’s wrong, that’s what friends are for.”

Ink smiled to her shyly, “ Thanks.” he replied, taking a small bite of the chip in his hand. “ It’s just. . .” Ink looked out to the screens of moving people, changing lives, “ I’ve recently realized some things about myself. I’ve-” Ink scratched behind his neck vertebrae, “ I’ve realized I’m. . .not as good as I like to think. I mean-” He looked to her with wide eye sockets, his eye lights changing shape again, “ I’ve never claimed to be a paragon of virtue, you know that, that’s Dream’s job, but, I still haven’t been trying as hard as I could be.” Ink admitted, his shoulders sagging.

“ I kind of thought about it and-” Ink continued, staring down to his feet, “ I realized the people I care about most, I. . .kind of think I can treat them however I want. I WANT to treat them however I want, and how I want to treat them-” He looked away, sockets darkening a bit, “-sometimes isn’t an overly pleasurable experience for them.” He sighed, “ I’ve been an ass and. . .I don’t think I like really understanding that.”

Programmer listened quietly and nodded, “ Understandable.” 

Ink looked back to her with an uncomfortable expression. “ It’s just so HARD for me to admit when I’m wrong!” he confided, “ When I’ve done wrong, I just. . .justify it to myself some way or another because-because I don’t LIKE thinking about that kind of stuff! It’s the opposite of fun!” Ink scratched at his skull in frustration. 

Programmer nodded and agreed, “ It is.” with an understanding smile. 

Ink scratched at the side of his skull and said, “ Man. But I guess me having fun isn’t that important all the time, not if it. . .” Ink frowned, “ -hurts other people. Not that it matters now.” Ink said with a slight, hopeless chuckle, “ Me thinking about all this ‘un-fun’ stuff. Because at this point,” His false smile faded to a frown, he looked over to Programmer, his eye lights teardrops, “ I don’t think I can undo the damage I’ve already caused.”

She frowned and nodded again, “ Sometimes we can’t.” He sighed again and nodded, “ Yeah, I know.”

“ . . .But,” Programmer said after a moment, his eye flashing to her, “ that doesn’t mean all we’ve ever caused is damage. Sometimes things happen for a reason.” Programmer gestured to the screens above them, “ Asgore doesn’t know why Toriel left, but she left so Frisk could meet her in the RUINS. Papyrus doesn’t know why he can’t get into the Royal Guard but in doing so, he never loses the innocence and kindness that makes him such a great and unique monster. Mettaton doesn’t know why he can’t be a star on the surface only to learn he was the true star of monsters all along.” She smiled to Ink, tucking her hair behind her purple headset on her head, “ So maybe you have done really bad things and been a really shit person, but hey, it’s in the past now. It’s already written in your code. But it was for a reason, Ink.”

“ Th-that can’t possibly justify it.” Ink stuttered, looking distressed, “ I-I don’t even have code to blame.” 

Programmer grinned, “ Just a metaphor, and I’m not saying it does. I’m just saying, don’t wallow in guilt over the past. You need to be the best father Paperjam could possibly have, you need to continue to protect the multiverse, you need to defeat villains one by one, and you need continue to inspire those artists you always talk about.” Programmer said with a hopeful look, “ I know you’ve done bad, but so has Asgore Dreemurr, so has Toriel, so has Asriel and Chara, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, no one is perfect, Ink.” Ink frowned as Programmer said, “ Just try your best, you’re not perfect either. You outcoders always seem to think you’re gods, but you’re just lost skeletons running around a cosmos you’re expected to make sense of. Right your wrongs best you can and then- then just move on. You’re only as bad as your today.” Ink thought this over and looked out to the screens.

“ . . .Yeah.” he agreed quietly, “ I guess everybody has done some wrong. Some worse than others.” She smiled to him supportively, “ Some worse than you. But I’m glad you want to be better.” 

He smiled at her, “ Thanks.” he said softly. He brought his knees up to his chest and blushed, smiling gently, looking off to the side. “ Is it wrong I love the monsters I’ve done wrong?”

“ It’d be scarier if you did not.” Programmer replied with a laugh. Ink smiled at her, yellow and blue eye lights turning to hearts. “ Kid. . .” he said, touched. 

She smiled and said with a sigh, “ Okay, I’ll tell you where the new Anti-Void is.”

“ What?!” Ink exclaimed, jumping up to his feet, eye sockets growing wide, “ You found it a-and broke the encryption?!” Programmer grinned at him and asked, “ Who do you think I am?” Ink was speechless, “ I-I-” he stuttered.

“ Yeah, I found it just today. I was a little nervous to tell you about it before,” Programmer revealed, “ But-” She looked up to him with a smile, “ I think it’ll be ok now.”

“ Kid!” he exclaimed, non-existent soul swelling. “ Thank you!” he gave her a bow, “ Thank you! Thank you! I promise I won’t dishonor your gift!”

She gave him a serious look, “ Don’t dishonor that glitchy-mess either.”

“ Of course!” Ink declared, looking up with rainbow blush on his skull. He was going to make things right! As right as they could be! And if they couldn’t be right again, he’d accept that, and he’d leave Error alone forever, he promised himself he would. It was the least he could do if Error never wanted to see him again, if Dream never wanted to see him again. But he’d do everything in his power first to show him, both of them, how sorry he was!

“ The Code is AV-228-JF45-4971.” she stated and Ink nodded, “ Right!” pulling his large paintbrush from his back. “ I’ll be hoping you come back in one piece.” she replied with a thumbs up. 

Ink grinned with a chuckle as he replied “ I think that’s for Error to decide.”

He painted open a black portal to the universe code she had given him. Staring in, he felt a pit in his chest. Then he entered in. For all his sins, all his victims-they deserved at least this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get READY Y'ALL, SO MUCH SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DDDDOOOOOOWWWWNNNNNNNNNNN LIKE WOW


	14. This isn't about Right or Wrong. It's about Me and You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. Bum, bum, bummmmmmm. Warning-graphic NSFW scene in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you like this story! I'd be so happy if you checked out my original work! Where you can find both of my published books is at https://cupidfish88.wixsite.com/danielastonebooks .  
> My two published books(another coming soon):  
> Color Me Blue! Now available at https://www.amazon.com/Color-Me-Blue-Daniel-Stone/dp/1717858716/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1541447993&sr=8-1&keywords=color+me+blue+daniel+stone&dpID=5182XWsbkyL&preST=_SY344_BO1,204,203,200_QL70_&dpSrc=srch! It's a mature story of pain, secrets, and sabotage. Please, please check it out if you have time! Thank you so much!
> 
> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!

Dancetale Frisk was sitting and watching their captor on the ground of-wherever this was. The endless white space where sounds were nonexistent from your own footsteps but came later from ghost's. Heck, maybe this crazy skeleton, who Frisk had figured out his name was Error, wasn't actually as mental as he seemed and he was just one of those monsters who could communicate with the dead.

Frisk was honestly feeling exhausted, though Error hadn't forced them to do anything as of recent, ever since he forced them to go greet Undyne, no, not Undyne, but A Undyne, the one who had killed them without so much as a sashay.

One thing Error had bothered them with was questions. The skeleton with a black skull and sloppy clothes had explained 'them', the voices or people he apparently saw or heard were asking questions of them. In frustration, Error had explained he'd translate for them. He began to ask them a ton of questions, some of which were entirely invasive and suspicious. 'They' had asked Frisk about their timeline. A lot of pretty incredible details about it. About why they had started a genocide run. Why they couldn't complete it. How they felt about Sans' dancing in their home world. Stuff Error couldn't possibly know unless he had been stalking them for an impressive period of time. Frisk grew goosebumps at the thought.

But, Frisk found Error was surprisingly harmless. Usually the glitchy skeleton left them alone and hadn't tried to hit them or anything like that, rarely even got within a few feet of them. He was strange, and Frisk knew very dangerous, but as he mumbled to voices that weren't there and played with little cloth puppets with his blue magic strings, it was easy to imagine he wasn't so capable of harm. It helped soothe Frisk's overwhelming fear at being torn from their home and everything they knew. To imagine maybe he wasn't as bad as Frisk had first thought he was. 

Frisk themselves had been killed by good people before after all, Undyne, Sans, even Asgore, especially Mettaton, all had killed them and Frisk wouldn't say any of them were evil or even bad. Everyone had their reasons for things, and maybe they weren't good reasons, but Frisk thought maybe they too, weren't bad people. Frisk knew they weren't in fact. They had done far worse than any of them.

Error was in the middle of playing with one of his puppets he called 'Sans Abomination #13', which he had some strikingly strange talks with. 13 always offered him some kind of love or companionship and Error declared he was an abomination every time and banished him away. 

It was then the portal appeared. Frisk had always suspected Sans could teleport, but these giant black holes; tears in reality, there was something truly stirring and awe-worthy about them. Error looked over with wide sockets and utter shock on his face, letting Frisk know this was no expected guest. 

He leapt to his feet and Frisk did as well, ready for anything.

Out stepped Sans, or at least someone who resembled him more than Error did. He wore a giant scarf, dark brown fading to cream. Under that he wore a tan t-shirt with darker sleeves and then a tight running shirt of gray and blue. He wore brown leather suspenders above shorts of brown which laid above gray and blue pants and gray and blue tennis shoes. The Sans had a splash of black across his right cheekbone and eye lights of blue and yellow which seemed to shift in shape and even color. 

Error looked like an entire watermelon had been shoved into his mouth at the sight! Frisk looked to him for instruction. Th-this stranger surely matched the description of the stranger Frisk had been warned about.

" Error!" Ink declared with a concerned look as he hurried out onto the white floor of the Anti-Void. 

Error snapped his head in Frisk's direction, sockets looking beyond petrified. " RESET, kid!" he demanded! 

Frisk, in panic, went to insert a save file, even though they thought it impossible for they had tried that before and it hadn’t worked, but suddenly! Frisk's brown eyes grew two-fold! They inserted a save file, the fabric of the Anti-Void being altered for them, and then Frisk RESET!

Error made a yelp as they rewound only seconds; Ink was STILL HERE! How did he get into the Anti-Void?! 

" Error!" Ink repeated and stepped forward, " Listen, I want to talk!"

" Moron! Why didn't you take us back further?!" Error shouted at Frisk, who was sputtering, “ I-I can only RESET to my last save file, I didn’t have any b-before he got here!” 

Ink looked to Error with confusion, stepping forward gently, lowering his hands to his sides non-combatively. “ Error? I-I, please, I’m not here to fight.” 

Error looked towards Ink with hate and fear and every bone of his frame stood on edge. He backstepped, eye lights small, and hissed, “ Fuck off!” A portal opening underneath him and dropping him through.

“ Wait, Error!” Ink called, throwing a hand out, “ I n-need to apologize!” The portal closed and Ink opened his own portal and read the last code. 

A splash of rainbow ink passed out of broomy and transformed into a fine rope. Frisk yelped as it wound around them and pulled them after Ink down into the portal. Blackness swam.

Frisk felt a little sick as they appeared in a forest with trees stretching to the sky. The sun shone through in patches on the ground. Ink looked around and cussed, “ He’s already gone?!” 

Summoning up another portal, and grabbing onto the string of code of the last teleport Error had used, Ink painted another exit. 

“ Wh-who are you?!” Frisk called in fear as Ink leapt through another portal.

They appeared in a quiet looking Waterfall with red echo flowers. “ Error?!” Ink called. Empty. Ink summoned another portal, ‘tch’ing in frustration. Frisk jumped in with him, knowing they’d be pulled in anyway. This time- next universe-they caught him!

Error was tearing open a portal looking like a glitching hole in the universe. This time in a cold abandon New Home. “ Error, wait, please!” Ink pleaded, seeing him, sockets wide, “ I don’t want to fight, just-”

“ Leave me alone!” Error called, looking back with fear and anger and hate. All the damage Ink had done. 

“ I’m sorry!” Ink called, “ What I did was wrong! I see that no-!” Error leapt through the portal and Ink teleported over, Frisk screaming as they were popped through the fabric of time. Ink plunged into Error’s portal before it could close.

Ink grabbed onto Error’s arm and Error gave a scream. They had appeared on a shining, crowded beach. Monsters and humans in bathing suits looked to them in confusion. Ink flinched and exclaimed, “ Sorry!” pulling his hand back. 

Error glared at him, tears pricking his eyes, glitching beginning to accelerate and Frisk looking between them with fear. “ You f-fucking- h-how dare you-!” Error screamed.

Ink was sweating and frowning, “ I’m SORRY! I just really need to talk to you!” 

Error ‘tch’ed in pain and then leapt through another portal, Ink leapt in after, Frisk running to keep up. Their portal vanished and a Mettaton-type on the beach poured the rest of his beer out onto the sand.

Error hit the floor of the Anti-Void and tripped, unable to see. His vision wasn’t even that good to begin with. “ DAMN IT!” he cried, arms trembling as he pounded his fists against the floor. Everything in me wants to kill him! How did he even find me?! 

Error’s glitching sockets blinded him and he had to wait for it to pass. This always happened when he was upset this badly. Blue tears dropped down his skull. He was so fucking weak. After all this time, after defying Nightmare, after kidnapping the Dancetale Abomination of a brat, after every dusty universe and destroyed life, something so trivial, so petty, so PATHETIC would end him?! He let his skull sink to the floor in defeat. He couldn’t do it. He was so scared of him. . .even though it was all over. A sob bit his teeth as two other sets of feet landed in the Anti-Void behind him. Frisk made another save file. They still didn’t know how they could do that in here when they couldn’t previous.

Ink frowned at the sight of Error on the floor and he looked as defeated as Error felt. Frisk watched him and their distressed, shaking captor, who was over on the floor.

“ Who are you?” Frisk whispered to Ink after a moment, eyes hopeful, “ Are you a good guy?” 

Ink looked to them with slight surprise, then he shrugged; looking morose. “ I’m just like anyone else, I make mistakes.” 

Cryptic, Frisk thought warily. They looked over to Error, who had gone comatose on the floor. Then they looked back up to Ink, “ Did you hurt Error?” they asked, “ I was told to RESET if we ever came across you in a different. . .universe. . .” The word and concept was still so foreign to the human child, “ I never thought you’d come here, he never prepared me for that outcome.”

Ink looked to them with a soft frown, “ Yes, I hurt him. I’m here to say sorry. In any way I can.” Ink looked away from Error and said, “ We’ll wait for him to calm down.” 

Frisk nodded slowly, then whispered softly, “ Thank you for saving me.” Ink looked to them with surprised eye sockets. Then he smiled and his sockets looked glossy.

“ You’re welcome, kid.”

Error had holed himself up in a corner. He held onto his knees and ignored the onslaught of voices demanding to know what was going on, what he was going to do, what he thought Ink wanted. He watched them suspiciously. Frisk was playing with a sketchbook Ink had given them, Ink looked away from Error and Error kept waiting for him to come over but he didn’t. Error considered running but, he could run his whole life and it’d never change the fact Ink could stop him at the drop of a hat, that he’d have nightmares of Ink’s heavy breath and his own round belly. He felt sick. He looked away and silence fell over the void.

Ink sighed and Frisk asked, “ What do you want to do again?” looking up from their sight in the sketchbook. “ Apologize to him.” Ink answered honestly and Frisk asked, “ Why not go over now?”

“ I don’t want to scare him.” Ink whispered quietly, looking to the floor. 

“ Ok, but, I don’t think he’s going to come over here anytime soon.” Frisk said honestly and Ink nodded, “ I know, but we’ll wait then. As long as it takes.”

“ Ok. . .” Frisk said, picking up one of the colored pencils and marking part of the ballet shoe they were drawing, “ Will you, uh, take me home after this?” they asked with worried, quiet eyes.

Ink looked to them and said, “ Yes, of course. I promise.” 

Frisk smiled and some tears sprung to their brown eyes, their gaze drifting back to their drawing, “ Good. . .because I still have some wrongs to right myself.” Ink looked to them with sullen eyes. He could relate to that.

He really is that determined? Error thought with a poisonous glare, watching Ink with a sickened feeling in his stomach. They must have been in here for an hour, Ink was just standing, not looking at him for the most part. That disgusting artist made no move to leave, to sit, to approach, and Error wondered what game he was playing. Did he find some fucked thrill in this? Watching and seeing how broken he had made him.

Error took an inhale to calm himself. He really is going to make me come over there? 

Error hated Ink with every fiber of his being, but still, somewhere in his fearful, bitter self he was glad Ink had not encroached on him. That might of degenerated him into a blubbering mess, and he still had pride, no matter how bruised and beaten. 

More minutes passed and Error felt confident that Ink would not move over now, but, being in this place was uncomfortable for him, Error knew Ink hated being in the Anti-Void for long. This was evident in how Ink had begun to occasionally rub at his foreskull, looking like a rather bad headache was coming on. Frisk had asked Ink for some food after their second drawing and he had painted them an glamburger, which they ate greedily. Error glared at the creation magic with anger, tension, and a spike of fright. Ink glanced over, Error narrowed his eyes in hatred, Ink looked away as if something had burned him.

Error got up, collecting himself. Some of the voices encouraged him and he was. . .grateful. This was so dumb. If they were going to fight, couldn’t they already? If Ink wanted to try to take him prisoner, Error would rather die than that, maybe he’d kill himself if it came to that. . .why hadn’t he tried already? He stopped ten feet away and Ink looked to him with wide eyes. Frisk climbed to their feet with fearful eyes, leaving the sketchbook beside them.

“ What do you want?” Error growled, fisting his hands and trying to appear strong. Ink dropped to his knees and bowed down fully, making Error step back in surprise, blinking widely in shock at the sudden action. 

“ I am SO SORRY!” Ink pronounced, his forekull pressed to the white non-existent floor. “ I-I know I can’t change all the horrible things I did to you. But I wanted to let you know, Error, that I truly, TRULY am sorry. I was such a shitty person, I AM such a shitty person.” He looked up with desperate eyes and Error stared at him like he had just grown a second head. “ I know I can never make it up to you truly, but I wanted you to know, if there if anything I can do, anything at all, to try and lessen your pain, to make you feel better, in any way at all, just-” Ink looked down to the floor again with pained sockets, “ j-just let me know!” He looked up and said, “ I am truly, truly repentful for everything, Error. You, no matter what you’ve done, didn’t deserve that. Didn’t deserve anything I did to you. I am so SO sorry.”

Error blinked at him and Frisk looked between them with anxiety.

“ Sorry?” Error asked after a moment, “ Sorry?” He threw out a hand in anger, rage coursing up into him like a spilled bottle of blood onto white tapersey, “ Sorry?! You’re SORRY?! That’s what you gave me a FUCKING soul attack for!” Ink shrunk down and said, “ Sorry.” again sheepishly.

Error scoffed, “ I don’t forgive you! I never EVER will! You’re scum! The worst kind of abnormal trash!” Error ground his teeth together, “ Just the sight of you makes me sick.” Ink frowned and said, “ I know. I’m sorry.”

“ Hey, Error,” Frisk said sheepishly, “ -he said he was sorry.” feeling bad for their savior. 

“ Fuck off, kid!” Error spat, “ You don’t know what he’s like! How disgusting and pathetic!” 

Frisk frowned and said, “ You kidnapped me, how much worse can he be?” 

Error growled, “ It’s not about right and wrong! It’s-”

“ He’s right.” Ink said, cutting Error short, looking to Frisk. “ Don’t defend me please.” Ink said, the child looking to them in surprise, “ I made my decision when I hurt him. Please, I accept everything he wants to deal me.” Ink said with resignation, looking to Error with wide, honest sockets, “ I know I’m trash and you hate me, I’m not asking for forgiveness, Error, but I want you to feel better. So please, whatever it is, you can do it to me. Beat me if you want. I won’t fight back.” Ink said, still on the ground, really ready to accept whatever pain he was dolled out. 

Error blinked with interest and blue strings began to spread from his hands. “ Really?” he asked after a moment, “ You won’t fight back?” This peaked the destruction God’s not so repressed hatred.

“ Yes.” Ink replied and then said to Frisk, “ You might want to leave, kid. I’ll make you a portal.” Frisk frowned and said, “ I’ll wait for you.” Ink blinked up in confusion. Frisk said with soft eyes and a small frown, “ We’re going to both go home together.” Ink looked down to the floor as Error summoned up a trio of black blasters with foaming, white ‘ERROR’s coming from their mouths. 

“ Ok.” Ink whispered, “ Just get out of the way.” Frisk nodded, running off to the side as Error’s blasters fired!

The white roar of lasers filled the white space and Ink’s scream echoed off every wall and surface. Error’s puppets watched with delighted eyes from the web of blue strings in the air, the Anons debated whether or not Ink deserved it, Frisk held their hands over their ears, clenching their eyes shut. 

In the aftermath, Ink had knocked significant HP, bones blackened and charred looking, some blood ran from the burns. He looked to Error with strained sockets. 

“ HA!” Error screamed with burning eyes, stalking up in front of Ink, who was trying to force himself up by his shaking arms. A collection of blue strings came and pulled Ink’s arm from under him and he slipped and his jaw hit the ground harshly. 

“ You fucking MORON!” Error jeered with more malice than this side of the multiverse combined, “ You really TOOK IT?!” A wave of red and black bones appeared above Ink and Ink screamed as, with loud cracks and the busting open of red marrow, they pinned him to the ground!

Frisk watched with fear, saving over their other safe file, they had a dreadful feeling they might need it.

Ink gave an ‘oof’ as Error slammed a slipper down onto his skull, moaning in the utter pain of his leaking and crushed body. “ You really think I wouldn’t KILL YOU?! Are you stupid?!”

“ Wait-” Ink said weakly, looking up, “ -mercy.” 

Error’s sockets burned with hatred, “ The time for mercy is long past.” and with a gathering of blasters, he fired! Ink teleported. 

Error gasped in shock as the broken body of his arch-rival disappeared from under his red, slippered, foot. He looked around in adrenaline and saw Ink was propped up against the wall, blood leaking from the remainers of his torn clothes, bones blackened, he had a hard facture in his pelvis by Error’s bones and one in the ribs and one in the clavicle. He slumped to the ground, vision fading in and out. Oh, Error punched a harder hit than he remembered.

Frisk cried, “ No!” with an outstretched hand as Error fired a dozen more blasters, with a radius so wide, no small teleport would save Ink’s life. Ink tried to teleport but could barely keep his eyes open. So, this is it, then? Ink thought as the blasts sounded. I’m sorry, Dream, please, protect the universes in my place. I know you can do it. Better than I ever could.

Error froze as his white blasts stopped a moment from Ink’s broken body. His sockets widened as they began to reverse and come back towards the shooting maws of his Gaster blasters. He stared at Frisk with rage as time RESET. This fucking. . .kid.

Ink was pinned to the ground with Error’s bones again, Error looked to Frisk with fury, ignoring Ink’s broken groaning for a moment. 

“ What the FUCK do you think you’re doing?!” he yelled and Frisk retorted with an angry expression, stalking over towards him, “ What do you think YOU’RE doing?!” They gestured to Ink with a scarred expression and open hands, “ What are we?! What have we all become?! You want me to believe HE hurt you?! He’s helpless on the ground!” 

Ink looked up with strained sockets, “ F-Frisk, st-stay out of this, pl-please.”

Error roared to them, “ You don’t know what he’s done!” 

Frisk screamed, “ I don’t! What! What?! Tell me what he did to you, oh, innocent damsel!”

“ Fuck you!” Error screamed, his blasters appearing a wild barrage. 

“ Error, NO!” Ink cried, trying so hard to climb from his spot on the floor. Frisk glared with angry eyes. They were tired of being afraid of this freaky version of Sans! May this be the Sans they finally defeat! 

They leapt from the place of the first blaster’s beam, in an elegant dance, music only in their head. They spun from the path of the next one and snapped out with a powerful beat. Error growled and was done PLAYING! He shot out his strings and Frisk RESET!

“ Fuck yo-. . .” Error droned out. Glaring at Frisk across from him, he thought, DAMN IT! with shaking rage, being able to remember every agonizingly frustrating detail from his DETERMINATION bracelets. 

“ Error, NO,” Ink cried, reaching a shaking arm out, “ Please, Error, your f-feud is w-with me, pl-please, don’t hurt them! I’ll do a-anything, please!” 

Error turned on Ink with a snarl, “ How does it feel, Ink?! The shoe being on the other foot?! I used to plead with you not to RAPE ME! Not to TOUCH ME!” Error shouted, loathing enmity pooling off him into every corner of the endless room.

“ I’m sorry! I’m SORRY!” Ink screamed, looking up. Frisk was looking between them with fear. “ I was so WRONG!”

Error raised his blaster again and pointed it at Ink’s face, “ The kid may just RESET it but, I’ll enjoy killing you over and over.” Ink trembled as the blaster fired, smoke exploding with its deafening laser.

RESET!

“ Fuck-UGH?!” Error stamped a foot in rage. This was SO INSUFFERABLE! No wonder half of Sanses went crazy! “ Error, NO!” Ink cried, being re-round and stuck by bones on the ground in front of Error, unable to remember any of the spinning loop.

“ So, he r-raped you, huh?” Frisk questioned and Error looked to them with dark warning.

“ Don’t push your luck, kid! The second I find a way to kill you, I will!” 

Reaching a shaking arm out, Ink pleaded, “ Please, Error, your f-feud is w-with me, pl-please, don’t hurt them! I’ll do a-anythi-”

“ Oh! Save your breath!” Error sneered, looking down at the distressed and confused Ink with disgust.

Frisk looked thoughtful, “ I-I don’t know much about that stuff but, it hurt you, right?” they proposed meekly with gentle eyes. Error glared malevolence at them. “ Shut your mouth, NOW.”

“ But it did!” Frisk cried, “ I’m sorry you got hurt, b-but he’s trying to make it better-!” Frisk babbled. 

“ Nothing can EVER make it better!” Error screamed and Ink said, “ What if you rape me?” Error paused, frozen, and Frisk looked to Ink with horror. “ Wh-what?!” they cried, “ B-but, you can’t!” 

Ink looked up with sad sockets and a trembling body, looking up to Error, “ I did it to him, if it’s what he wants, if he will spare both you and me, then, I’ll let him do it.” He took a deep breath, “ What do you say, Error?”

Error looked to him in a state of unsure processing and Frisk tried to fight, “ B-but an eye for an eye doesn’t make it right!”

“ Error already said i-it.” Ink flinched as he continued to try and push himself up by his elbows, “ This has nothing to do with right and wrong anymore.” The bones vanished from their places impaled through Ink’s body and he looked up in surprise to Error, who had unsummoned them. Error watched him with narrowed sockets. A silence stretched. Error’s harsh and questioning sockets and Ink’s open and contrite ones said a thousand words.

“ Can I really make you feel what I felt?” Error asked, eyes so hollow and confused. How I feel. 

“ We can try.” Ink said weakly, “ I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, but please, don’t dust me. I have to help D-Dream-” Ink flinched as he tried to sit up, “ -p-protect the multiverse, h-he’ll never forgive me if I die.”

“ FINE!” Error blurted, “ But I’m going to do EXACTLY what you did to me!” looking angry. That, that would give him some closure, right? He could stop being haunted? Oh, stars please let him stop being haunted.

“ I-I-” Frisk stuttered, “ you c-can’t be serious!”

“ Ok, now you have to leave,” Ink said with a half-smile over to them. 

Frisk frowned in shock, “ B-but, wh-what if he just decides to kill you?” 

Ink shrugged with a laugh, “ Then I die the way I lived; an idiot.” Error snorted a laugh, probably the only correct thing Ink has ever said. 

Frisk looked distressed. Ink gave them a calm smile, “ Don’t worry, I have enough magic for one last teleport, ok?” Frisk sighed in anixety but s-supposed that was true, they had seen it, after all.

“ O-ok.” they agreed quietly, “ But you don’t have to do this. You can be a better monster without letting h-him. . .” 

Ink sighed and shrugged, “ I know, but it’s what he wants, and I said I’d take whatever he wanted to dish out.” 

Error ‘humph’ed, still not quite believing Ink. Some part of him worried it was a trap, the voices had a million passionate opinions and could reach no conclusion. Ink was so hurt now, Error could easily kill him as soon as there no pesky Frisk abomination in the picture. Error could dust him the moment they got rid of Frisk! But. . .Error had a better idea, Error decided he would kill Ink AFTER he raped him! It was the perfect and ultimate revenge! And Ink was just handing it to him! He grinned in satisfaction, it was almost too easy.

Frisk frowned as Ink looked to Error and said, “ Send them to somewhere safe please.” Error ‘tch’ed and opened a small portal for the kid to walk through. He thought about being mean and sending them to Horrorfell or some wretched place like that, but he was distracted by his racing thoughts about this coming rape and so he sent them the first place he thought of, Undernovela. Not really the safest, but what Ink didn’t know wouldn’t kill him, he’d be dead soon anyway. Error was gleeful at the thought. He’d do this and be free! Violate Ink in every way Ink had violated him! Then celebrate his victory with a toast of rainbow dust! 

Frisk stepped through the portal, looking around warily, casting one last look back, looking afraid. The portal closed behind them. Ink sighed and looked up to Error.

Error’s blue strings came, tangled around Ink’s arms and pulled him back onto the floor. “ Ow, damn!” Ink exclaimed, into muffled teeth, at the harsh impact with his injuries. Error chuckled, coming and standing over his enemy, laying, bleeding on the ground. 

“ So you don’t get any funny ideas about touching me.” Error said sharply. Ink nodded, some rainbow blush growing over his skull. Th-this was gonna suck, wasn’t it?

Error went over the steps that haunted him night after night, but in a whole different light, like they were an instruction manual. Enemy broken and pinned to the ground, check. Next, not wanting to get too close yet, though Error begrudgingly knew he’d have to eventually, his blue strings came and wrapped around and into the belt loops on Ink’s shorts. Ink looked down with fear, blushing further as Error tore them down with his magic, exposing Ink’s bloody and white pelvis.

Ink looked away, swallowing dryness, pain rubbing along every bone in his body. Error kneeled down unsurely and Ink spread his legs shyly to make room for him. “ So, uh,” Error looked at Ink’s pelvis and with a shiver of horror, tried to remember how Ink had made him summon up those accursed organs. To his surprise, the one he was looking for appeared right before him. It was rainbow colored ecto-flesh, small, with little folds. He looked up to Ink in surprise, and Ink had his sockets closed, seemingly ready to accept whatever came next.

Error felt a little more unsure and less malicious then he thought he would as he tried to think of the next step. He had only ever done this before with Ink and it's not like he had wanted, or even fully understood what was happening then. He knew what sex was. But never thought he could have it. His penis, right? That’s what came next? He jumped a bit at Ink’s voice.

“ You ok?” Ink asked, voice tender. Error looked up to Ink’s still warm face, now looking down to him, kneeling in between his legs. “ We don’t have to do it anymore if you don’t want to.”

“ I-I still want to!” Error shot with a scowl, “ Don’t think you’re getting out of it!” Ink gave a broken laugh and said softly, “ Ok, ok. Don’t be mean, Glitchy.” Error glared at him but then quickly returned to his own pelvis, he gingerly brought one of his multicolored hands inside his black shorts and began to rub at himself. 

He closed his eyes, blue flush coming to collect over his cheekbones. Ink peeked his eyes open again and saw Error calmly touching his pelvis, eyes closed, pretty medium dull blue on his skull. Ink had to keep a moan back in his throat.

After a minute, Error was feeling hot and strange and yes, he felt a tug of victory as his penis tented his shorts. “ Ready? Ink asked, looking tired, “ Y-yeah, shut up.” Error retorted. 

Error pulled down his own shorts and Ink strained his neck slightly to try and see Error’s penis better. It was blue and average as Ink remembered it from their first sexual encounter, first rape? Man, they had a weird and fucked relationship. He was about to let his arch enemy fuck him, fuck him while he had more broken bones than he could count. Error lead it nervously to the entrance of Ink’s vagina and he looked up anxiously, “ C-can I put it in?” Ink looked to him, eye lights flickering to hearts. You’re supposed to be raping me, the Creation God thought with amusement.

“ Yes,” Ink said gently, wishing he could wrap his arms around Error’s neck and pull him in close, but he knew Error wanted his arms pinned so he'd stay like this. Not like he could break out of Error's stings right now if he tried, he had really let Error do a number on him. Ink arched his spine in discomfort and grit his teeth in pain as Error slowly and clumsily entered inside of him. " F-fuck." Error muttered, hands coming down to dubiously hold onto Ink's hips. " Th-that ok?" he asked and Ink sighed out happily, stars, he was in love. In love. In love.

" Yes, Error. That's ok." He shifted to get comfortable, a moan of pleasure and sensation and a bit of pain escaped his mouth breathily. Error blushed harshly, staring down at him, he seemed frozen, unsure what to do next. But with how his breathing was getting so heavy, Ink knew his pussy must be beginning to have an effect on Error's sex, Error was just a man after all. Ink gave an encouraging roll of his hips, gasping in pleasure and still a bit of discomfort, it was stretching him open so wide. Error gave a loud groan of surprise. 

He leaned forward naturally, placing a hand on the outside of Ink's chest on either side. " I-Ink, f-fuck-" he grunted, fisting his hands tightly.

" Go ahead, Error." Ink breathed out, panting now, " I want you to fuck me till you feel better. Make me as miserable as I made you." Error looked up, blushing, and gave an experimental thrust forward. Ink moaned with no restraint and Error muttered, " Good." as he continued. Soon they were both moaning and Ink forced Error to pick up his slow and cautious pace by bucking into him in return, squirming and yelping in pleasure. " Y-you're so tight and w-warm, I-Ink." Error mewled out from above his ex-captor.

" A-ah, Error, d-don't say that-" Ink pleaded. Error continued to buck into Ink's pussy, Ink's sex happily squeezing and clenching around the cock, squelching and wet sloppy noises bouncing off the Anti-Void, the Anons covering their eyes with embarrassment. 

" I-Ink," Error groaned out as he began to speed up the timing of each thrust, making them more powerful as his instincts to cum took over. 

" Ah!" Ink cried out, " E-Error! E-Error!" Error pounded into him vengefully and Ink cried, " I love you, ohhhh!" as Error exploded a blast of blue cum inside of him, filling Ink up with wet warmth that Ink moaned even more at. He hadn't came but Error was exhausted, laying on top of Ink, breathing heavily, Ink's ribs hurting at the weight of the other skeleton but he wouldn't object for all the world. This was like a dream and a nightmare all in one. A gorgeous mess he wished never to awake from. Ink would hug Error so tight if not for the strings entwining his arms and keeping him trapped to the ground.

As Error got up, recovered somewhat from his orgasm, Ink giggled calmly, face still hot with blush. " What?" Error asked, in his usual sour tone but somewhat more hazy than normal. 

" You drooled a little on my chest." Ink said with a happy smile. Error looked to Ink's ribs were his head had rested and then touched up to his mouth where, sure enough, some blue dropped down from. 

" S-sorry." he stuttered, moving an arm forward and wiping Ink's ribcage clean, getting more blood than drool. Ink had created a decent pool of blood around them and Error wondered if the sex had hurt, surely it had some, w-well, it wasn't like Ink didn't deserve it. He looked to Ink and Ink gave him a loving smile back. 

" Wh-what?" Error asked, trying to sound snappish, but only coming off as wary.

" Nothing." Ink said, " Well, you've raped me. Do you feel any better?" Error looked down to his hands and then away. " I don't know." he confessed honestly, his dick had unsummoned a minute ago when he had pulled out of Ink and he had pulled up his shorts. 

" A-are you sure I did it, right?" he asked, looking to Ink, " You don't seem that upset." Ink laughed softly and said, " Sorry."

" It's o-ok." Error said and his plan to kill Ink afterwards was forgotten somewhere in his muddled and hazy mind that was still in disbelief over that. I-it had felt w-way better than he had thought it would. " C-can I get up now?" Ink asked and Error frowned at him, " Sure, I guess." The blue strings disappeared from their place around Ink's arms and Ink slowly sat up, he had some blue cum along with his own blood on his pelvis. He leisurely pulled up his shorts and winced at the movement. " Ok, I'm goin' go now." Ink said, looking to Error, " I've got to get an ice pack for this splitting headache." 

He gingerly stood, hand to his back like an old man. Error hurried to stand with him and then Ink said, " I'll see you around maybe?" Error looked to him with wide eyes. Ink grinned, " If not, that's ok. I hope you feel better. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. Don't go destroying universes please. I'm sorry I made you hate these worlds more than you already did." Ink smiled something small as he made a portal with effort. " See ya."

As Ink turned his back on Error to walk into the portal, Error summoned up a Gasterblaster at his back. Ink walked forward, oblivious, and Error prepared to fire. Ink entered through. Error felt the tension leave his frame. He never fired it.


	15. Fucked Up Sitcom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much if you read this far! I hope you enjoyed this very weird and at times very fucked up story! This is the epilogue. I am so grateful to everyone who left comments and koduses? Kodusi? Lol. I am just happy someone else got to enjoy this piece of writing. Please share your thoughts with me on the ending, I'd really appreciate it, and please check out my original work on my blog, you can find that in the author note at the bottom if you are interested in supporting my writing and enjoy my writing style! My second novel Color Me Blue has similar themes to this story and is very mature as well, so if you liked the Painted Prisoner, you will also probably like Color Me Blue. Thanks again! You all are awesome!
> 
> I also am not sure when I will begin posting my next fanfic on this site. I love fanfiction but in what I like to write, and what has been going on in my life and who I am, has changed a lot since most of the time I've spent writing these. I have some in-progress fanfics but I never published unfinalized works, because I don't want to miss a deadline I set for myself or be pressed to write a new chapter and it be something I don't like. I really recommend you check out my blog and original work because that is mostly what I write now. I will probably post another fanfiction on this site again, but not in the near future(unless something comes up). I love you all, keep writing, keep being creative, and always take care of yourself. God loves you. Peace out!

Dream sat at a small coffee like table as Ink entered into the room. Ink froze at the sight of Dream and almost went to spin around and leave.

D-Dream’s here?! Ink thought with fright, h-he hadn’t said anything about coming over today?! 

“ So. . .where have you been recently, Ink?” the joy guardian questioned with a strong look, making Ink give a calm laugh. “ You know me, I’m everywhere. Was out checking on how Dancetale Frisk was settling back into their home universe.” He hung in the doorway, trying to act casual. 

“ Mmmhmm.” Dream said, narrowing his golden eye lights, “ So why did Programmer Frisk call the Creative Realm and ask how you were doing?”

“ Uh, she’s just a friend, Dreamy. Jeez, don’t have to be so jealous.” Ink said with a strained, feigned smile. 

Dream closed his sockets in irritation, lifting up a dainty cup of tea. “ I’m not-” He took a deep breath, “ I’m not jealous. It’s just. . .I know something happened.” 

Ink grinned, a bead of sweat on his skull. “ What happened?” he asked, playing dumb. 

Dream stood up, slamming the tea cup down, making Ink flinch. He stalked around the table, being in one of the Creative Realm’s cozy living rooms. He stopped in front of Ink, grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt.

“ H-hey, D-Dreamy!” Ink called, blushing. Dream pulled his shirt up and sure enough, the small soul Dream had sensed beneath it was there. A small glowing light of green and yellow. Dream looked up and frowned, “ Oh, Ink. What did you do?” he said with duress. Ink sweated, “ Uh, I had sex?” 

Dream’s expression only grew more distressed, “ With WHO?”

“ Blue?” he suggested weakly. 

Dream sighed with disappointment, “ It was Error, wasn’t it?”

“ Uh-huh.” Ink stated with the nod of his head. 

“ Ink!” Dream exclaimed in outrage, “ Ugh!” he shouted, turning to the side, “ I just don’t understand, you gave yourself a ton of problems by having sex with Error and you decided the way to solve them is to HAVE SEX WITH ERROR?!” Dream stopped and glared at him, “ Am I the only one seeing a pattern?!” 

Ink chuckled calmly, “ Ah, relax, me and Grad here-” Ink rubbed over his abdomen, the soul not big enough to need his ecto-belly yet, “ -are doing just fine.” He wandered around the table, grabbing up a scone with sprinkled sugar atop. He took a bite and said, “ You’re overreacting. Error gave his consent this time.”

“ You shouldn’t be having sex with Error AT ALL!” Dream scolded, “ He’s u-unstable at best!” 

Ink waved Dream off, “ Hey, I didn’t plan to, I went to apologize, just like you said and things just kinda. . .escalated.” Ink took a simple bite of the scone, “ Really, it was just a quick fuck, Dream. Like a makeup fuck, ya know?” He sat down on the sofa and Dream blushed and cringed. Ink wasn’t usually so blunt about sex while talking to him, but then again in recent days, Ink had been being a lot more blunt about a lot of things recently.

“ N-no, I do NOT know.” the joy guardian replied firmly, turning and facing Ink on the couch. “ You shouldn’t be having make-up sex with a man you psychologically tormented for months.” 

Ink frowned and said patiently, “ But he was cool with it.” 

Dream scowled deeply, he understood Ink was trying to be more responsible but he just didn’t understand how running off and getting pregnant with your arch-rival’s second child was responsible by any stretch of the definition!

“ Ok, but. . .” Dream looked off to the floor, “ He hurt you, right?” He looked up with fearful sockets, “ Clearly it was not a. . .peaceful makeup.” Ink had been beat up to hell when he had got home from some mysterious place he had refused to name all those days ago. Dream had healed him and worried frantically and blasted him with questions. Ink avoided them all with skill the only he could, but Dream had suspected Ink had gotten into something with Error again. 

Then, when Dream started to detect the foreign emotions from Ink, he knew something was TERRIBLY amiss.

Ink smiled gently at Dream, “ Hey, don’t worry, I’m tough, I can handle myself. I let him land those blows.” While Ink was trying to reassure him, it did very little in that regard.

Dream went and paced around the coffee table. He sat down next to Ink and put a hand on his knee. His golden eye lights were tender and he leaned in as he said softly, “ I wanted you to understand how serious what you had done was, not. . .think you deserve to be hurt. You don’t.” Dream rubbed Ink’s knee softly as he explained, “ You’re my best friend and the idea of you letting Error hurt you, no matter WHAT has transpired between you two in the past, makes me so scared and upset.” Ink watched with a frown. “ I know you’re confused about how to make up for the past, but sometimes the only way to fix the past is to focus on the future. Can you please promise me you won’t see Error anymore?” Dream suggested gently, “ Honestly I don’t think it’s healthy for either of you.” 

Ink blinked, looking awkward. “ Oh, Dreamy, you’re so nice.” he said after a moment, he brought a hand forward and cupped Dream’s face, causing Dream to flush gently, “ But, um-” Ink paused, smiling guiltily, “ I kinda already invited him to live here.” 

Dream’s sockets widened, “ What?”

“ Hey, Ink.” Dream flinched at the tenor and scratchy voice from the doorway. He looked over with shock and Error’s black skull was poking into the room, “ Where do you have the damn kitchen around-? Oh. Hey. . .Dream.” Error said awkwardly. 

One of Dream’s sockets twitched and he said, “ HI, ERROR.” voice much higher pitcher than usual.

Ink looked back with a smile, “ It’s past the room with the sand walls but before the one with the dancing living snowmen.” 

Error made a look of disgust. “ Ew, how do you live with all these abominations littering every inch of your house?” 

Ink shrugged, laughing lightly, “ Practice I guess. I promise I’ll make that blank borning corner for you soon.”

“ Hey, take it easy, all that freaky creation magic can’t be good for little freak #2.” Error said with an indifferent expression. 

Dream was screaming internally, trying SO HARD to keep an external facade of calm politeness. 

Ink leaned over to him and whispered, “ That’s what he calls Gradient, isn’t that so cute?”

“ Ok, hon, got it.” Ink chimed. 

Error rolled his eyes. “ Don’t call me that.” he complained before ducking out to go find the kitchen.

“ I-how-why-EXPLAIN.” Dream grit out, the second their new house guest was gone, staring at Ink with only seconds remaining of control. Ink laughed and replied, “ Well, after we fucked, I found out I was pregnant and I didn’t tell you because, well, we know how that conversation just went, and so I panicked and went and told Error, of course, he told me to get an abortion, I cried, he screamed at me, and then-” Dream stared with mouth agape in disbelief, “ -I told him I was keeping the baby, we fought some more, he confided to me how he feels like I ruined his whole genociding lifestyle and I just want him to be there for the kids, ya know?” 

Dream stared at Ink, thinking, oh STARS, they should NOT be together!”

“ So, I convinced him to come and hang out for a while, he started sleeping over, one thing lead to another, and-” Ink shrugged, “ Now he’s living here.”

“ No, why, I can’t even-?!” Dream stuttered. Ink laughed and said, “ Hey! At least he’s not killing people!”

“ Right.” Dream said with effort, “ Ok. W-well, small miracle I guess.” Ink grinned cheekily, “ I know right! Who knew all I had to do to get a man was to rape him, make him carry my child for nine months, then let him escape, then re-find him, then discover my own inner flaws, let him beat the shit out of me, fuck him again, this time somewhat more consensually, and then get pregnant with HIS kid! Honestly,” Ink gave Dream a smirk, “ -it’s the circle of life.”

“ I’m going to strangle you, pregnant or not, if you don’t leave this room right now.” Dream said, disbelief and anger at his friend’s stupidity reaching new unseen heights. Ink jumped up and ran, giving a laugh, “ Don’t be so mean, Dreamy!” He fled from the room and Dream sighed, leaning back into the couch. Oh my stars. He was living in the most fucked up sitcom ever to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you like this story! I'd be so happy if you checked out my original work! Where you can find both of my published books is at https://cupidfish88.wixsite.com/danielastonebooks .   
> My two published books(another coming soon):  
> Color Me Blue! Now available at https://www.amazon.com/Color-Me-Blue-Daniel-Stone/dp/1717858716/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1541447993&sr=8-1&keywords=color+me+blue+daniel+stone&dpID=5182XWsbkyL&preST=_SY344_BO1,204,203,200_QL70_&dpSrc=srch! It's a mature story of pain, secrets, and sabotage. Please, please check it out if you have time! Thank you so much!
> 
> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!


End file.
